Four is Trouble, Five is Death
by DarkMage6
Summary: Finished. Four sisters make their way into the WWE, making names for themselves and stealing the hearts of WWE superstars. wrote years ago-please mind the grammar mistakes and slight mary-sue-ish characters
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Louisiana Wrestling Bar was operated illegally, but the law wouldn't close it down because it was a major tourist attraction. It helped the town thrive. And people couldn't help but stop by when they drove through the town.

The owners name was Jacob Conner. He was a drunk and his eldest step-daughter was the one who really ran the joint. But that wasn't all she did. She was the star attraction. She was one of five wrestlers currently employed at the bar.

People paid good money to fight one of the five and they signed a waver too. If you were hurt, it was your own fault. You sued, you would gain nothing. It was your choice.

Not only did the L.W.B. have live wrestling, it had a big screen T.V. for whenever Smackdown, RAW, or TNA came on. The place was always full, no matter what time of year it was.

The girls wrestled. Yes, the owner's four step-daughters and daughter were the ones who fought. They each had been as soon as they hit the age of fifteen.

Allydia was the oldest. At the moment, she was twenty six, the next oldest were twins: Rachel and Rebecca were twenty three. Amanda was twenty and then, Jacob Conner's very own daughter, Avi, was seventeen.

That's when Allydia got the break of her life.

The WWE was fighting near by. And when a few professional wrestlers heard of a young woman who could defeat any who stepped into her ring. Well, even they couldn't resist showing up.

Those wrestlers were: JBL, Orlando Jordan, Randy Orton, the Undertaker, and Kane.

When they showed up, JBL went to find out about having his match while the others made their way to the bar.

"May I help you?" Asked a lovely young woman from behind the counter; her hair was shoulder length and dark brown, her eyes a vibrant green.

"Beer." They all said in unison.

The girl laughed and set cold bottles of beer before each of them.

"So, what brings you boy's way out here?" She asked.

"Tell us your name and I'll tell you our reason." Randy Orton responded with a wink.

"My name is Rebecca, but most people know me as Lightning."

"Well, our friend JBL is looking to fight the wrestling DIVA we have heard so much about." Randy said casually.

"Better not let Allydia hear you call her a DIVA." Rebecca muttered. "She hates it and she's been in a foul mood ever since our wrestler Phantom was taken out of commission for a while."

"Allydia huh?" JBL said as he walked up. "Well, I have a match against her in thirty minutes."

"Did you choose D.o.A or A.o.D on the paper?" Rebecca asked wiping down the counter.

"D.o.A, why?" JBL answered.

"Smart man. Last man who chose A.o.D was taken out in a stretcher." Another girl said as she walked up. "Nice to see you boys out here. My name is Amanda."

If Randy wasn't drooling before, he was now. Amanda was only about five foot and six inches but she had a great body. Her eyes were the same green as Rebecca's, and she had the same hair cut, but her hair was a dark black.

"Hey babe." Randy said coolly.

"Don't be a flirt." Rebecca warned.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because Allydia is behind you. And Allydia hates you." Amanda said with a smile.

All the wrestlers turned to see a tough looking girl. But very beautiful. Her hair was long and black and dyed ice blue at the tips. Her eyes were also ice blue. She stood about five foot nine and looked ready for a fight.

"If you would like to warm up and change, the dressing room and gym are back there." She told JBL jerking a thumb over her left shoulder.

JBL got up and left.

"Rebecca, drinks are free for these guys." Allydia said, "Oh, and Orton. I'd hate to kick your ass too. So keep your eyes in your head. We don't date men who can't let go of their daddies hands."

The Undertaker smirked at that and took a long pull on his beer and finished it.

"Better win girl." He growled.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about JBL." Allydia growled back.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have a spectacular match in store. In ten minutes time, our very own D.o.A will be taking on WWE: Smackdown superstar, JBL!"_

A roar of approval went up around the bar and people began to crowd closer to the ring for good seats.

"Keep an eye on these two." Allydia growled pointing at Randy Orton and Orlando Jordan.

"Oh, are you not scared of the Undertaker and Kane? Or do you not want your sisters hurt?" Orlando taunted.

A sickening smile touched Allydia's face. "Hardly. But I trust the Deadman and the Big Red Machine more than I trust you two cowards and cheap shots."

"They won't move." Kane muttered glancing at the two.

"Then I shall leave you. Another round for the brothers."

Allydia disappeared through the crowd.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, now making his way to the ring, JBL!"_

Mixed reactions came from the crowd as JBL entered the ring.

_"And now, weighing in at one hundred and eighty pounds. Our very own, D.o.A!"_

The small crowd roared its approval.

* * *

"Think she'll win?" Orlando asked.

"Not a chance." Randy replied.

"Want to bet?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

"You're on! How much?" Randy snarled.

"Two thousand." Rebecca said smoothly.

"Done!"

* * *

The bell rang signaling the start of the match.

Everyone's eyes were on the ring.

Allydia kept ducking under JBL's arms and then finally, delivered a kick to the gut.

JBL roared and charged again.

Allydia met him in the middle of the ring with a flying clothes line.

* * *

"Not bad." Kane muttered to the Undertaker.

JBL was tiring himself out and it was becoming obvious. His style was sloppy.

Allydia gave him a drop kick and knocked him to the mat. She climbed the ropes and with careful balance, began to run them!

She stopped in the middle of one and did a back flip landing feet first in the gut of JBL.

She pinned him.

The ref gave the one, two, three!

* * *

"I just made myself two thousand dollars." Rebecca said taking the money from Randy's hand.

All the wrestler's were in a kind of stupor.

And nobody noticed Vince McMahon in the back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allydia set in her locker room. The past weeks had went by in a haze. And it all began after she beat JBL in that backwater match.

She signed a contract with Mr. McMahon and became a WWE: Smackdown Wrestler. Not a DIVA. She was given special license to fight men and she was loving it. But she was worried too.

Her cell phone rang.

"Talk to me." She said.

"Allydia, it's mother."

"Mother, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say that they took the bandages off of Rachel. It's bad Allydia. She's got a horrible scar down her face. She's taken to wearing that old half mask of yours."

"Why are you still there?"

"I love him…"

"Bull shit." Allydia cut in, her voice cold. "No woman would put a man before her children. We all may be grown but he won't let us go. And I've taken far to many years of abuse to you could think you were happy."

Allydia could hear her mom sniffling.

"I'll pay the hospital bill when I get my first paycheck. Until we talk again." Allydia hung up the phone.

She let out a sigh and glanced at the T.V.

The Undertaker was in a match.

She had managed to avoid any wrestler she had seen since she came here a few weeks ago. And she had yet to have a match.

But the hotel rooms and food were paid for and that's all she needed, for now.

She looked up at the screen again to see Randy Orton running down to the ring. He was going to RKO the Undertaker.

Allydia grabbed her cloak and put it on and then grabbed a steal chair and ran to the ring.

She made it to the ring just as Randy RKOed the Undertaker.

She leapt into the ring and slammed the chair over Randy's head and then turned and hit JBL over the head, who was the Undertaker's opponent.

She pulled the Undertaker over to JBL and jumped out of the ring as the ref gave the count.

One, two, three.

Undertaker won.

He was up now.

Allydia began to make her way up the ramp.

A hand caught her shoulder and turned her around. She found herself in the position for the choke slam.

"I didn't ask for your help." He growled as he carried her to the drop off. Electrical equipment was scattered everywhere below.

"My father's debt is repaid." She gasped.

The Undertaker looked into her eyes for a long moment, then, he set her back on the ground.

"So it is." He scowled.

--------One Week Later-------

The screen glowed eerily. On one side, D.o.A glowed, outlined in red. On the other, A.o.D glowed.

D.o.A got brighter and then a hearse slowly made its way down the ring. The whole place dimmed.

It stopped and the door opened and a coffin slid out and opened.

Suddenly, Duality by Slipknot began playing. A few seconds later, Allydia jumped out of the coffin.

People cheered for her. She had impressed them.

_"Making her way from Baton Rouge, weighing in at one hundred eighty pounds, D.o.A! Dead on Arrival!"_

D.o.A began pacing around the ring. She had no idea who her opponent was, but she hoped it was someone good.

And…Simon Dean came out. He got in the ring and signaled to cut the music. He took the microphone and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot fight a woman."

D.o.A smirked and slapped Simon in the face. That was all it took to make him mad. He swung and the bell rang, signaling the match.

She gave Simon a few flying clotheslines before he was down. She climbed the ropes and began running them. She defeated him the same way she defeated JBL.

One, two, three.

The crowd roared its approval for the match.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Vince McMahon was making his way down the ramp and to the ring.

He took the mic and said, "First off, congratulations on your match D.o.A."

D.o.A nodded.

"But another wrestler wants a match against you. And, they want it to be a secret as to what kind of match it will be until then. However, if you accept, just sign your name."

Mr. McMahon held up a contract and pen. D.o.A pondered for a moment before taking contract and signing her name on the doted line.

"Who's my opponent?" D.o.A asked.

Mr. McMahon handed the paper to someone standing outside of the ring that ran off with it. He then answered, "Your opponent will be the Undertaker!"

The crowd roared and D.o.A felt a slight edge of fear.

"And," Mr. McMahon continued, "If you lose, there will be a black wedding. You will have to marry the Undertaker!"

D.o.A visibly paled as she looked past Mr. McMahon, seeing the Undertaker at the top of the ramp.

She growled and jumped out of the ring and ran toward him.

The Undertaker just caught her in his arms and began to squeeze her.

D.o.A cried out.

"You'll make a lovely bride." The Undertaker whispered. He kissed her and then released her.

D.o.A swiped at him wither nails and left bloody streaks down his face.

"You'll regret challenging me! I'll never belong to any man!" D.o.A yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric Bischoff would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked when Vince McMahon called about anew wrestler. More surprising, it as a female with a special license to fight men.

And now, he was waiting for her to arrive. Mr. McMahon said her sister was D.o.A. Eric was convinced that if the girl was half as good as D.o.A, she would give them hell.

A soft knock came at his office door.

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing a girl with long dark brown hair to her mid back and her eyes were an amazing green. The right side of her face though was covered in a white mask.

"Mr. Bischoff, my name is Rachel Ferryl. My wrestling name is Phantom."

"Well Miss Ferryl, welcome to RAW. I trust you've already gotten things set up for yourself."

"Yes. It's all done. Mr. McMahon had it all set up for me." Phantom answered.

"I see…You know, masks are out. I think you'll be much more popular if you…"

"No." Phantom cut in. "The mask stays."

"Fine." Eric sighed.

The office door slammed open and Kane stepped in.

Phantom was on her feet in no time, starring at the Big Red Monster.

"Good evening." She said politely.

Kane starred at her a few moments before giving a grunt in reply.

"Miss Ferryl…" Eric began.

"I understand." Thank you for meeting with me. Nice meeting you too Kane."

She left the office and began to search for her locker room. While looking down the hall though, she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered standing up and dusting off.

She looked up to see the Big Show.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to find my locker room. Guess I need to watch where I am going."

"What your name?" The Big Show asked.

"Oh, Phantom."

"Then you're next to me. Come on, I'll take you."

Phantom followed him down the hall and stopped in front of her door.

Down the hall, several wrestlers stopped talking.

"Who's the dame?" Cena asked.

Phantom grit her teeth.

"Hey baby." The Masterpiece said coming out of his locker room. "What's your name?"

"Nonya." She answered going into her room and slamming the door.

"Nonya…interesting name…What are you guys laughing at?" The Masterpiece yelled.

Phantom leaned heavily against her door and took a few deep breaths.

She hated men and their flirty ways. Oh, they all thought she was pretty until they seen the scar.

She moved away from the door at sat on the couch.

"At least the Big Show is nice." She muttered closing her eyes.

She felt tired…and then she feel asleep.

When she woke up, she felt a cool draft against her face.

Her hand shot up then. Her mask was gone. She began to panic until she heard someone chuckling.

In the shadows, was Kane.

"Could you please give me my mask." Phantom whispered, already embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm almost angry." Kane hissed once he stopped laughing. "Here I am, burnt and yet I don't wear a mask anymore. And you have one scar and you hide in shame."

"With good reason too." Phantom said through gritted teeth. "Now give me my damn mask!"

She lunged at Kane and grabbed the mask while driving him into the wall.

She strapped her mask on and ran out of her dressing room, Kane hot on her heels.

"You'll pay for that!" Kane roared.

"You have to catch me first!" Phantom screamed back.

She yelped as someone pulled her into a room and slammed the door.

"It figures that you would upset the Big Red Monster." A voice mused.

"Allydia?"

The light flickered on overhead to reveal D.o.A.

"You are so lucky Vince McMahon lets us mingle. Otherwise, I'd hate to call mother and tell her how Kane slaughtered you." D.o.A laughed.

"Thank you." Phantom gasped, catching her breath.

Someone began to pound on the door.

"Well, if that's Kane, maybe he'll kill me too." D.o.A mused.

"Why?"

"Oh, I have a match against the Undertaker Friday. If I lose, I have to marry him."

"Father must have rolled over in his grave." Phantom groaned.

D.o.A just smirked and backed up as one of the hinges broke off the door.

"Oh, you really pissed him off."

"He took my mask! I took it back and slammed him into the wall." Phantom said in her own defense.

"I really hope I'm not held responsible for this door." D.o.A said dryly.

The door finally broke down and revealed an angry Kane with the Undertaker behind him.

"I thought he went through that door fast. He had your fiancées help." Phantom said in a bored voice.

"He's not my fiancée!" D.o.A yelled. "I'm not marrying him!"

"You two work at that bar." Kane grunted, stepping into the room.

"No, you met Rebecca. This is Rachel, see, longer hair…I figured it out! The family resemblance between you two! You're both big and dumb!" D.o.A said with a smirk.

The Undertaker gave her the glare from hell.

"I think you two need to be taught a lesson." Kane growled.

"Marco!" Someone yelled.

The Undertaker and Kane hit the ground and a tall dark figure walked into the room holding a steal chair. His long black hair was falling in his face, his skin deathly pale. Yet his body was nothing but muscle, a sign of a wrestler.

"Hello ladies." He smirked.

The girls blinked before they launched themselves at the man.

"Marius!" They yelled.

"I finally make my way to the WWE and what do I find, you two beat me here." Marius laughed.

"Where have you been? You stopped coming to the bar." Phantom scolded.

"Wrestling in Japan. Oh what fun." He answered.

"So, you technically beat us anyways. You already had a wrestling career." D.o.A hissed.

"Well…yeah. What can I say? I was so popular in Japan that McMahon brought me back to America to wrestle."

"What's your style?" Phantom asked.

Marius' grey eyes darkened as he answered, "I'm taking over the Undertaker."

"I see." Phantom said slowly. "So, you're making yourself out to be a bad guy?"

"Actually, with the match between the Undertaker and D.o.A, he's back to being a bad guy. Therefore, to most, I am the good guy." Marius claimed striking a pose.

Kane groaned and began to come to.

"Oh shut up." Marius hissed giving him a boot to the side of the head. "The sad thing is that I can't even help you at all D.o.A. Everyone was told not to."

D.o.A sighed and looked at the Undertaker…who was starring at her.

Without removing her eyes from him, she said, "I'll fight him. And I'll give it my all. If I lose, it doesn't matter. I'll be married to the Undertaker, but only in name. I'll never be his."

"Well spoken." Phantom told her sister. "But also…terribly sad."

"It's not like she planned on marrying anyone. Either of you because of those scars." Marius laughed.

Both the girls left the room with Marius following, attempting an apology.

Kane and the Undertaker sat up.

"Scars?" Taker asked.

"I don't know about D.o.A but Phantom has a scar running down her face. That's why she wears the mask." Kane muttered.

"Temporarily out of commission. What do you think happened?" Taker asked.

"Ask your fiancée." Kane growled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vince McMahon was rather pleased with himself at the moment. From the moment he had seen D.o.A wrestle, he knew she would be the one to take wrestling into a whole new era. But when he found out that her sisters could wrestle, the dream only became sweeter.

He looked down at the two new-signed documents.

Lightning and Sweet Drama.

He couldn't wait to get them on the show. And, there was another…but he'd have to wait for her. And wait he could. The four main sisters would suffice, for now.

* * *

D.o.A was sitting quietly when she realized that she had yet to talk to the techs about her new entrance. If she was going to fight the Undertaker, she was going to go out there as A.o.D.

She walked from her dressing room and down several hallways until she arrived at her destination.

"Yo, today, I'm going out as A.o.D. Get it ready, all right?" She told the people poking her head through the door.

"No problem." One of the techs answered, switching some stuff around and then, just for their ears, played Lucifer's Angel by Rasmus.

"Excellent."

The Undertaker watched her as she left the tech room. He followed her.

They were almost to her dressing room when she said, "How long are you going to follow me? You have been ever since I left the tech room, and I must say, it is annoying as it is unnerving." A.o.D hissed.

"I heard something interesting from you last time we were in a room together. I want to know about the scars." The Undertaker growled.

"Isn't going to happen buddy. Nor will you see them ever. Enjoy your marriage to me if you win, because it will be hell."

With that, she walked away.

A stagehand ran up to the Undertaker and said, "Ten minutes to your match Mr. Undertaker."

The Undertaker just growled before stalking off.

* * *

"Good luck sis." Phantom whispered to A.o.D as she bounced around on her feet and took some deep breaths.

"Thanks." A.o.D replied.

"Uh, listen, I have to go but I'll be routing you on from my dressing room!" Phantom said quickly. She left.

A few seconds later, Undertaker appeared with Kane at his side. And then, a stage hand came pushing a casket.

A.o.D took one look at the casket and then the Undertaker.

"This is what you wouldn't tell me? A casket match? Am I suppose to be afraid?"

"Be happy he's not burying you alive." Kane growled.

"Wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I'd run short of breath. Can't really marry a corpse, can you? But I don't plan on losing."

"May the best man win." The Undertaker murmured.

"Woman." A.o.D corrected.

Another stage hand walked up and helped her strap on some black wings. It had been a while since she had done this entrance; she just hoped her arms were strong enough.

The wings were special made so she could actually fly into the ring. They strapped to her arms, and if she got a few good flaps and a running start, she could glide right into the ring. Hopefully, she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Her music began.

She gave a few practice flaps and then glared at the Undertaker and Kane when she seen the weird looks they were giving her.

Now.

She ran out. She was flying. Gliding above the ring and she let her wings stops and she locked her body up and did a nose dive. She landed in a cat position and then stood.

_"Now in the ring, from Baton Rouge, A.o.D! The Angel of Death!"_

The audience cheered like crazy at her entrance.

She slipped the wings off and handed them off to someone outside of the ring.

Then, the lights dimmed and finally went out, the Undertaker walked out slowly to his music.

A.o.D made a show of yawning before sitting down in the ring, waiting for him to get in it and for that match began. She showed the world…She was not afraid of the Dead Man.

* * *

"Well, it looks good at the moment." Phantom murmured as A.o.D yawned and the camera perfectly caught it.

Her door opened and Kane walked in, dragging Eric Bischoff behind him.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, standing up.

"Yeah. I want a match." Kane growled.

Phantom's eyes slid over to the screen where Undertaker and A.o.D were having a glare off. Then it hit her.

"Hell no." She yelled. "I am not going to be putting myself in the same kind of position!"

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice." Bischoff said weakly. "You have yet to have a match, and you need one so…"

"I have to fight him?" Phantom screeched. "You're crazy!"

"Sign the paper." Kane growled shoving a contract in her face.

Phantom grabbed the paper and began to read over it. And in doing so, obviously annoyed Kane.

"I see the consequences of myself losing or winning the match, but I don't see the stipulations. What are they?" Phantom said at last.

"The stipulation has yet to be named. Vince McMahon himself will announce what it is…or he may not. Not even Kane knows what kind of match." Bischoff answered. He really, really felt sorry for this girl.

With a sigh, Phantom held her hand out. Kane roughly placed a pen in it. With a quick scribble, Phantom signed her name.

"I will be no different from my sister. Even if you do win Kane, I will make your life a living hell." Phantom ground out.

Kane smirked and said, "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"You'll be mine." Undertaker whispered only for A.o.D to hear.

"Whatever you say Dead Man."

They locked up, and, much to the surprise of the Undertaker, she was holding her own…For a minute.

He pushed her back and she simply rolled with it, and then using the ropes, catapulted herself toward him in a clothes line.

He managed to duck under her arm and then, turned, catching her in the position for the choke slam.

"This is your down fall." The Undertaker growled.

"Dream on." A.o.D choked out. She dug her nails into the Undertaker's arm and he had no choice but to let go.

Blood slowly ran from the claw marks and the Undertaker found himself very annoyed at the girl.

He ran to the ropes, used them, and went for a clothes line.

A.o.D was kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath when she saw the Dead Man come flying at her. Thinking quickly, as he reached her she caught him by the hips and through him over her head.

The Undertaker went flying out of the ring.

Everyone seemed to be in shock.

She had thrown the Undertaker.

And now, he was mad. He was up, and he was coming at her.

A.o.D made a quick decision to climb the ropes. She waited until he was in the perfect spot and jumped. She was going to her 'Cry of the Heavens' move but he caught her.

He flipped her about and she knew she was about to lose.

Tomb stone.

She couldn't move. He was lifting her, and she heard the creak of the coffin lid being opened and then she felt herself placed inside.

'I repaid your debt dad, and what do I get to show for it? The Undertaker's bride. This isn't the way I wanted to be remembered on WWE. Fate is cruel to us, isn't it Dad?' She thought.

The lid closed and she was enveloped in darkness.

She heard the bell ring.

The lid opened again, and she knew the Undertaker was pulling her out. She would be dragged back stage, but in a black dress, and then sent back out to marry the man…But she was still going down with a fight.

* * *

The DIVA's were just all to thrilled to help the one and only A.o.D prepare for her wedding. Of course, it was by the Undertaker's request and nobody really wanted to get on the guy's bad side.

But A.o.D refused to let the girls remove her wrestling attire so they had to compromise and put the black wedding dress on over the gear. Hey, if she got in trouble, it would be on her head, not theirs.

"You look so pretty." All the DIVA's chattered.

A.o.D ignored them.

She would get to pick someone to be her bridesmaid. She had sent someone to find Phantom for her. She would help her with her plan. And she already knew that Kane would be the Undertaker's best man.

Phantom entered the room and made all the DIVA's leave.

"I know you have something planned." Phantom said once all the girls were gone.

"As soon as the minister announces us man and wife, I plan on showing the Undertaker a little taste of our future together. And from what I heard while I was being carried here, you have a match with Kane. And I'm sure you would love to show him a little personal pay backs."

"You're right…I would. And especially before our match because I'm not going to win it." Phantom murmured.

"Why do you say that?" A.o.D demanded.

"Because you couldn't even beat the Undertaker."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the Wedding march began, A.o.D walked down the ramp with Phantom escorting her.

The Undertaker and Kane were already waiting in the ring, which had been modified for the wedding.

The Undertaker was starring at her so A.o.D gave him the finger in which the whole crowd was cheering for her.

They reached them, and Phantom took her place on the other side of her.

The Minister began his long drone and A.o.D was bored to tears almost. They said their 'I do' to each other and then the Minister started to say, "You may kiss the bride." But he changed his mind when A.o.D gave him the glare from hell.

"I introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Undertaker!" The Minister said.

The Undertaker looked at A.o.D and then found himself lying on the ground.

Phantom tackled Kane and gave him a large amount of kicks to his face.

The two sisters gave the brothers the fingers and then left the ring. A.o.D began to rip her dress off revealing her wrestling gear underneath.

The crowd was roaring. She had done it again.

How long would her freedom really last though?

Vince McMahon was waiting for the two girls backstage.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly.

A.o.D just glared at him while Phantom looked at him with some worry showing in her face.

"I am just here to fill you in on the rest of the contract A.o.D." McMahon stated.

"What do you mean the rest?" A.o.D snarled.

"Simple, if you try to get out of the marriage anyways. Divorce, blah, blah, blah, you lose your job…And so does your sisters." He answered.

"Sister." A.o.D corrected.

"Sisters." A voice interrupted them.

Phantom and A.o.D turned to find themselves looking at Rebecca or otherwise known as Lightning.

"What are you doing here?" Phantom asked in some shock.

"He hired us. Not to long after D.o.A or A.o.D or whoever you are at the moment was. Amanda was too." Lightning answered.

A.o.D turned and glared at McMahon and said, "You went and hired my sisters behind my back?"

"Well, I see it as a wonderful business opportunity." McMahon answered smoothly. "A rather good business opportunity at that."

A.o.D growled and was about to lunge at McMahon when an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her against a tall solid body.

She cursed and looked up to find the Undertaker glaring down at her. She glared right back.

"Ah, the husband and wife." McMahon said in a laughing way.

Lightning looked at her sister with big eyes and said, "Whatever happened to not ever getting married and letting some man control you and run you down?"

"Got shot out of the water." Phantom answered.

* * *

A.o.D was ungracefully carried back to the hotel room kicking and screaming all the way.

The Undertaker though, was taking it all in stride. When they got to the room, he shifted her onto his left shoulder and pulled out the key card and swiped it. He opened the door, carried her in, and dropped her on the bed.

"Jack ass!" She yelled.

"Get use to it. As long as you act like a two year old, I'll treat you as one!"

"I wouldn't be acting this way if I wasn't forced into a marriage!"

The Undertaker's ears were slightly ringing from her screaming and it took him a minute to get his head cleared.

"Oh, and what was I suppose to do? Ask you on a date?"

"Yes…" A.o.D voice was soft.

The Undertaker growled and said, "You wouldn't have accepted even if I had asked."

"Yeah so?"

"And soon, your sister will belong to Kane."

"And you're out of brothers. Guess two remain untamed. Bad, bad us." A.o.D said in a mock voice.

"I may not have brothers." The Undertaker said in a low voice, "But there are still plenty of wrestlers who would love to get into their pants."

A.o.D lunged at him.

* * *

Next door, Beniot was reading a book when he heard a crash from next door. He sighed and closed the book. Another couple was at it again. Why was he always next to the sex hounds?

* * *

"I'll kill you!" A.o.D screamed.

"I'm already dead!"

"Then this shouldn't hurt!"

A.o.D kicked the Dead Man in the family jewels and took her chance to run.

'Dad, I'll be seeing ya soon!' A.o.D thought.

* * *

Lightning was skipping down the hall and rounding a corner when she ran straight into someone.

"Oww!" She whined as she landed on her butt.

"Women always fall for you, don't they Batista?"

Lightning glared up at Randy Orton who was indeed standing beside Batista.

"Hey." Randy said after a moment. "You're that girl from the bar…Rebecca, right?"

Lightning stood up and began to dust herself off.

"Looks like your sister couldn't beat the Undertaker. To bad you weren't there to make a bet with me." Randy continued.

Lightning swung and decked the poor guy.

"Jerk." She muttered before turning her glare to Batista.

"Do you want some too?" She snarled.

"I'm good." Batista said with a grin.

Lightning gave him one last good glare before she finished stomping down the hall…Err, the wrong hall.

Her face flooded with embarrassment as she turned around to go down the right hall…past Batista.

He gave her a boyish grin in which she gave him the finger. She hated pretty boys…And he was a very pretty boy.

"Strange." Batista said to Randy, who was up rubbing his jaw.

"What is?" Randy asked. "The fact that she can deck a guy or the fact that she just totally blew you off."

"Both I guess." Batista answered. "But more of the second then the first."

"Dude, she's A.o.D's little sister. I would expect that off her. I mean, you did see what they did at the wedding, right?"

Batista shrugged then grinned. He liked her.

* * *

Lightning opened the door to her room and then found herself being pushed in.

She turned ready to beat the crap out of who ever it was only to find her older sister, barring the door and breathing deeply.

"Honeymoon got cut short?" Lightning asked, amusement lighting her eyes.

"No! He's…I can't believe I have to be married to that guy! But there is no way in hell that I am going to stay in the same room as him! Especially since…since uh…"

"Yes?" Lightning asked.

"I kicked him in the nuts." A.o.D answered.

Lightning sighed. She did not need the Dead Man here trying to break down the door to get to his wife. She didn't want Kane here either. Running into Batista earlier was bad enough. And she had already decided that he would be her first victim.

"Does he know where you went?" Lightning asked.

"Not really, no. As soon as he went down, I ran. I don't think he seen where I went." A.o.D answered.

Pounding came from the door, and without thinking, Lightning opened it to reveal a very mad Undertaker.

"Hello…Darling." He said, his eyes glinting evilly.

A.o.D swallowed and began looking around. No exit, at all, and being up on the sixteenth floor didn't help her any.

"H…hey." A.o.D said.

"You're coming back to the room now, aren't you?" Taker said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yeah, sure…I'll head there after hell freezes over!" A.o.D yelled lunging at Taker. She managed to throw him off balance and then she ran to her left…and into someone.

Batista.

"Why the hell were you standing there?" She yelled at him.

Batista just frowned and was about to help her up when a growl came from behind them. Batista backed up and let the Undertaker pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

Lightning came out of her room and sighed. A smirk found its way to her face as she yelled after her sister, "Don't be afraid! He may be a BIG man, but I'm sure if you're a good girl, he'll be gentle!"

A muffled reply came in which Batista didn't understand, but obviously, Lightning did. She began laughing.

She then turned her eyes to him and glared. "What?"

"What are you doing later?" Batista asked.

"I'll be sleeping and staying well away from you." She replied turning to go back into her room. "Besides, you make me ill. All of you do. Randy Orton, Ric Flair, HHH, and any other idiot who thinks he's good enough to get any girl in bed."

Batista grit his teeth and said, "I'm not as bad as them."

"You're probably worse."

* * *

Once again, A.o.D found herself being thrown onto the bed. She was about to get up to jump at him again when she found herself pinned down….And he was using his body to do the pinning.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

"No."

She began to struggle, and then, down right panic. She didn't like it, she was uncomfortable, and she was scared. Her fighting became frantic and even the Undertaker was a little freaked out by her behavior.

He at last, had no choice but to let up, and as soon as he did, she ran to a corner and kneeled down before it, hiding her face. Her breathing was ragged.

And, in her haste to get up, her shirt became un-tucked from her pants and was riding up her back. He could see them all…He could see all the scars.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Undertaker felt his stomach lurch. What little skin she had showing was completely covered in scars. She looked as though she had been beaten severely.

He got up and moved toward her. He had to see them all. Where they stopped, if they did, and how many she had.

He kneeled down behind her and touched her shoulder gently and whispered, "Let me see them."

"No." Came a muffled reply.

"I want to see them Allydia. I want to know how you got them, or why you received them. What did you do to deserve this?" His voice was soft and as gentle as he could possible get.

"You're just trying to get me out of my clothes!" Came another muffled reply.

"I am not like that!" Taker said fiercely now. That was cruel. He had never been that way toward any woman, and he certainly wouldn't be that way now.

He finally got annoyed and began tugging at her shirt. With a yelp from A.o.D, he managed to get it off.

Her whole back and front was covered in scars. No wonder she dressed the way she did. Her arms were covered. She was scarred all the way up to her collar bone, which explained the high neck shirts. And he was willing to bet that her legs were covered too.

He pulled her back against his chest and whispered, "Why?"

She said nothing for a few minutes and then she said…

* * *

Phantom was worried about her sister. She had gotten a call earlier from Lightning explaining the episode that happened between her and 'Taker. Not only that, but her sister decided to tell her who her next victim was. That in itself could make a phone conversation unbearably long.

A knock came at the door and Phantom answered the door. Her youngest sister was standing there, huffing and puffing.

"Amanda?" Phantom asked.

"I got a call from home. Mom's dead. She had a heart attack." Amanda answered. Then she broke down crying.

* * *

"My father was a wrestler, of course, you know this. You saved his butt once. But he had to quiet wrestling because he found out he had a heart disease. Not to long after that, he died. My mom was about seven months pregnant with my youngest sister, Amanda. She couldn't go to work, and all of us were to young to help out really. I was only six at the time.

"So she found a man who would marry her. She said that we would be taken care of, that the guy was friendly….He was a drunk. And he was abusive. We didn't know really until Amanda was about six months old. She was sick and kept crying and he finally snapped. He went to hit her. But I got in the way, and he started hitting me instead. Mom wouldn't do anything. She said she loved him…She couldn't defy him.

"It was like that as we grew up…And I took all the beating for my sisters. I didn't want them to have scars like that ones I had. I wanted them to have a chance at life. To get married and have babies. I wanted them to not have to be afraid of men…Though they all are."

A.o.D's voice cracked. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"I didn't want some man's pity, nor did I want anyone to see all of these scars. That's why I wasn't going to get married. But…when I turned fifteen, my step-dad put me to work in the bar. I managed to get him to let me take my sisters with me, that way, he couldn't touch them. A lot of good that did.

"It wasn't to long ago that Phantom was at home and he was in a drunken stupor. He punched her in the face and shattered the bone there, and then, he took a beer bottle, a broke beer bottle, and slashed her face with it. That's how she got that scar."

'Taker rested his head a top of hers and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Not all men are the same." He murmured.

"No one has proven me wrong yet." She answered. She felt uncomfortable again. It wasn't that he was holding her, or that he had made her tell him her history…It was more of the feeling she got from being there….

"I had a boyfriend once…" She found herself saying. "I thought that he wouldn't care about my scars. And one day, I was willing to take the big step with him…I was ready to…But he saw my scarred body and he said that I made him ill. That I was disgusting…And I never have been with a man since."

The Undertaker just took a deep breath. He wasn't like that. He didn't care about her scars. He didn't care about them. It was her attitude and the fact that she didn't fear him that caused him to be attracted to her. He had wanted her…Even when they met at the bar when she wrestled there; he had felt a slight attraction for the girl. He had to have her…

"I am not sickened by your scars." He murmured. "I don't even see them. They are not even there."

* * *

With a little help from Kane, though she really didn't want to have it, Phantom found out the Undertaker's room number.

She called…The phone rang and rang before finally, someone picked up.

"Undertaker, this is Phantom. Something happened back home…Our mother passed away. A.o.D needs to know." She whispered.

Around her, Lightning sat rocking a sobbing Amanda. Lightning herself had tears running down her face.

Behind her, Kane set, remaining quiet.

"What room are you in? I'll let you tell her personally…Then you guys can be there for each other." The Undertaker answered.

* * *

When they got to the room, it was full of grief. The very air was thick and heavy with it. And the sisters were all sitting on a bed, comforting each other.

"What happened?" A.o.D asked.

"Allydia…Mum died." Lightning said in a hoarse voice.

A.o.D's eyes got wide and she turned and looked into a mirror. She could hear and see so many memories, but she felt like the reflection wasn't her own. She felt like she was looking at a picture of her mother when she was younger.

_You have your father's eyes…but you look just like her. Just like your mother._

A.o.D screamed and punched the mirror, shattering it.

Undertaker was quick to grab her, holding her close to him while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mom!"

* * *

"Was your mother that important to you?" Kane asked Phantom, who was now the only one left in the room.

"She was our mother!" Phantom said harshly.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know my mother, so I really can't say that I know how you feel." Kane said with a shrug of his shoulder. "You still have your father, right?"

"My dad died when I was three."

"Oh." The room was uncomfortably quiet.

"Kane…I would like to put our match off…if that's all right with you." Phantom whispered.

"I…We can't change the date because its scheduled to be live in two days. There is no replacing it."

Phantom began turning down the covers to her bed and Kane took that as his cue to go. And he did.

After he left, Phantom stood there, taking deep breaths.

"She's going to take it harder than anyone else…"

* * *

Avi Conner was crying over her mother's body. She was alone. No one had shown up to the funeral. Her parents were single children, there were no grandparents, and her sisters could not even make it to the funeral because of their new wrestling careers.

Not even her dad showed up.

'He's probably drunk.' She thought bitterly.

And worse, he had…touched her. Sexually. And she couldn't get away.

She reached inside of her pocket and looked at the number Mr. McMahon had given her. In only a few months, she would be eighteen. She could escape.

'You promised you wouldn't leave me here. And one by one you all abandoned me. And you, Allydia, you caused mother's death. You made her feel like she had done us wrong all her life. You broke her heart with your words! And slowly she wasted away. I heard the conversation. I was sitting there. I could make out your words!' Avi thought.

She gripped the piece of paper tightly.

"You made her leave me!" She cried.

* * *

The Undertaker was rather relieved when Allydia fell asleep. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Now both her parents were gone, and hell, the step-father didn't count.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and decided he needed a bath. And she should be fine, for now.

* * *

By the time RAW rolled around, the girls were in no better shape. But Phantom insisted on going through with the match.

Much to everyone's surprise though, Kane had tried to see if the match could be rescheduled. But there was no such luck. It was to go on.

Phantom was getting ready to make her entrance when the sisters walked up.

"Good luck Rachel." A.o.D whispered.

"Yeah, do your best sis." Amanda said, nodding.

Rebecca just nodded at her twin.

Phantom smiled reassuringly at them.

Her music started.

A Gothic Romance by Cradle of Filth.

Her sisters almost snorted at the irony of the song playing the first time, at the particular match.

Phantom walked out as a heavy fog lifted around the stadium. The lights were an eerie pale green. And she knew almost no one could see her.

_"Now making her way to the ring, from Baton Rouge, and weighing in at one hundred seventy-three pounds! Phantom!"_

She jumped into the ring and turned to wait for Kane. It was only then that she noticed a cage being lowered.

It was a Hell in a Cell match!

She began to panic. She hated being closed in. It scared her. The cage, it felt like they were trying to cage her. And she couldn't help it, her panic began to show.

Kane came out now, and seeing her panic, grinned evilly.

Upon seeing that grin, Phantom made sure to give the Big Red Monster the finger. And he didn't appreciate it.

The ball rang, the door was closed and locked, and Kane was ready.

"Scared baby?" Kane crooned.

Phantom glared and said, "Fear only makes me fight harder."

"Is that a promise?"

Phantom yelled and ran forward to close line the seven foot giant. Sadly, it did nothing to him.

He grabbed her, and flipped her up. He was going for the Tomb Stone so soon in the match.

Phantom growled and bit him…

Kane yelled in pain and dropped her, and she managed to roll out of the way as he fell forward, holding himself.

"Don't could me out yet." She snarled.

Kane was laughing now.

Phantom made her way to the top rope and then saluted the crowd. She turned to look at Kane, who was now getting up.

Her move…Music of the Night.

She could hear it plainly. The roar of the crowd, the blood rushing through her veins…Her fear and sorrow…It was her music of the night. Her body was swaying to the music and she knew Kane was watching her. Wondering what she was doing.

She jumped. She gave him a flying kick to the face and knocked him down. She went for the pin.

One, two…He kicked out.

Phantom growled and then got back up and started kicking him in the face. She would not lose. This match…if she had to win it, it would be for her mother.

Kane grabbed her foot and yanked, causing her to fall to the mat.

He was up now, he had her by the foot and lifted her, then slammed her into the mat.

Phantom felt the air leave her in a rush.

He choked slammed her. She couldn't breath.

He picked her up for the tomb stone.

She couldn't catch her breath. Everything was becoming fuzzy.

He tomb stoned her….

She could hear him yelling now….

He was moving her around…His lips on hers….He was giving her air…

* * *

"That was quiet a scare you gave us." The paramedic told Phantom when she finally woke up. "But then again, they way you landed, we were surprised Kane didn't crush your wind pipe. Your lucky all that happened was that you couldn't catch your breath."

Phantom groaned and then said, "My sisters?"

"Oh, they were sent up. Two big guys made them. One of the big guys left with them."

"Probably the Undertaker." Phantom said weakly.

"Yes, that him. Kane is the one waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kane announced he was coming into the room by poking his head in the door. Phantom nearly laughed at the display but put on a 'mad as hell' look.

"Hey." He murmured as he approached the bed. "Doctor said that they'll probably release you tonight."

"Tell them I would like to stay as long as possible." Phantom snapped.

"Why?"

"To stay the hell away from you and the life of slavery that awaits me!"

Kane looked a little taken aback. Her words stung him. He had planed to basically let her be free…with a few minor rules.

"You make me out to be some monster?"

"You're the Big Red Monster, aren't you?" Phantom asked.

Kane looked at the ground for a few moments before he looked at her again. His eyes were full of a cold fury. In a low voice, he hissed, "If you think I'm really a monster, then I will be. You will hate me!"

Phantom felt more afraid then she had with any man. And when Kane stepped toward her, she couldn't help but throw her arms up in defense and cry.

* * *

"I thought I almost lost her too." D.o.A told her Undertaker. "I was so scared."

"I think everyone was." The Undertaker told her, turning back the sheets to her bed. "But Kane realized in time what had happened before it became really serious."

D.o.A nodded before standing up and walking to the bed and climbing in. Taker tucked her in tightly.

"Get some sleep Ally." He murmured.

"Rest in peace Dead Man."

A smirk came to the Undertakers lips. He bend down and brushed them against her forehead.

* * *

Lightning was having a lot of fun in the pool at the hotel. It was taking her mind off of things.

She had done several laps but some of the other wrestlers were there too. A lot trying their best to make her laugh. Some succeeded, other were just idiots.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her. She looked up to see Batista.

"Uh, let go." She said bluntly.

"Why? I have a beautiful girl in my arms. Would seem kind of like a waste." Batista smirked.

Batista let go when someone picked him up and threw him.

"Thanks Big Show!" Lightning said with a dazzling smile.

"Sorry." He sputtered, blushing. "I thought you were someone else!"

"Oh, you must have mistaken me from my twin Phantom! I'm Lightning and I wrestle on Smackdown." She chirped sticking out a hand.

He shook it and said, "Sorry about throwing your boyfriend."

Lightning's smile faltered but she recovered saying, "He's not my boyfriend. Actually, I hate him and he can't take a hint."

"He was touching you without your consent?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah."

The Big Show took off wadding toward Batista.

* * *

Amanda, a.k.a Sweet Drama, was going to go swimming but decided against it when she saw all the people…People being guys.

She turned a corner and ran straight into a door.

"Ouch!" She moaned as she sat up from the floor.

From behind the opened door, Shawn Michaels head popped out.

"Oh, sorry." He said coming out and helping her up. "Did I hurt you bad?"

"No, I got a hard head. I'll be fine." Sweet Drama answered.

"Oh, good. I'm Shawn Michaels." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Yeah, I know. They call me Sweet Drama."

"Oh, you're a wrestler?" The surprise was evident.

"Yeah, on RAW. But things have been pretty crazy lately."

"So, are you heel?"

"No, babyface."

Shawn smile before taking her hand and kissing it. "I hope to see you there soon." He left then.

"Flirt." Sweet Drama mumbled, blushing.

* * *

Phantom hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. Kane had really scared her last night. And he had been really sorry too. Especially because she had cried and thought he was going to hit her. He had pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until they released her from the hospital. But even then he didn't let her go. He carried her out of the hospital and to a waiting limo. He held her in his lap and stroked her hair.

When they got to the hotel, he carried her in. He had to. She was asleep.

Now it was morning and she was totally alone in their room.

Somehow, her bags had been brought up so she decided to indulge herself in a nice hot shower.

When she was finished, she wasn't all that surprised to find Kane sitting on his bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

Phantom rubbed her arm in discomfort and then nodded.

"Care to explain?"

"Maybe on day." She answered. "But not now."

Kane seemed satisfied with her answer. He then asked her, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh…Yeah." She mumbled. To prove her point, her stomach growled. Phantom turned bright red.

Kane stood, towering above her five foot nine height, and held out his hand. "We'll be gone a while."

* * *

D.o.A didn't know how she did it, but she managed to convince the Undertaker to take her to the nearest mall for clothes. She found out that they had a Hot Topic.

"We are going to be flocked by wrestling fans." The Undertaker groaned. "We'll be lucky if we make it in the door."

"Two points for every woman you hit, three for a guy, four for a teen, and five for any kids." D.o.A mused.

The Undertaker groaned again and parked the rental truck as close as he could to the entrance. "Let's try and hurry."

"Why? It's a day out! Let's have some fun…Or are you to old for that Dead Man?"

"Why you little…"

Taker lunged at her but she was already out of the truck and running for the mall entrance. He was quick to follow.

Up ahead, some wrestling fans were calling his name but he ran past them and started to catch up to D.o.A.

She didn't even notice him coming until he was on her. Literally. The Undertaker tackled her.

"Wow, you caught up fast for an old guy."

"You little…"

Click.

Click.

Flash.

Both wrestlers were more than embarrassed.

Undertaker helped her up and they turned their backs to the camera.

"Hot Topic?" He murmured.

"Yeah."

* * *

Lightning woke up to the best news of her life.

The Big Show beat the shit out of Batista. Best thing is, people thanked the Big Show, and he was in no trouble.

But, Batista had been calling all morning. He wanted a match. He was mad as hell.

And, come Smackdown, he'd be even madder.

* * *

Sweet Drama was in the gym, lifting about two hundred pounds when a few guys walked in. So far, she had been totally alone except for a few girls. She didn't mind them. And, when they saw how much she was lifting at the moment, they had let well enough alone.

These guys though, they wouldn't. And she knew it..

"Hey babe." One said approaching. Who was he? She had seen him before but she had trouble placing him…Oh, Triple H.

She continued to lift her weights and ignore him. She couldn't stand the guy, and worse, ah, Ric Flair. There he was, standing right beside Triple H. Disgusting.

"Shy?" Ric Flair asked her.

Again, she just continued to lift her weights.

"You know, half those DIVA whores would love for me to talk to them! And you ignore me?" Triple H snarled.

She put the weights up and sat up. She wiped the sweat from her brow and then said, "I'm not a DIVA."

She stood and walked over to her gym bag and got out a bottle of water. She took a long pull from it, but didn't swallow. He had walked up behind her, intent on having her, she knew. Men.

She spit the water right in their faces.

While they sputtered, she ran.

And while running, she ran straight into Shawn Michaels.

"Ouch!"

"I do believe those are the only words you know when you see me." He joked.

"Because every time I see you, I'm starring up." Sweet Drama mumbled.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at what she said, and quickly, her face was red!

"I didn't mean it like that! You, you have a very dirty mind Shawn Michaels!"

He simply grinned before he leaned down to her level and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "With you, I can't help it. You're so cute."

* * *

Breakfast was wonderful and filling. Phantom had to admit that, and he had no problem with paying a fair amount for it too. She would have settled for McDonalds. He obviously wanted to impress her.

"Where are we going?" Phantom asked when they passed the hotel.

"You'll see when we get there." Kane replied as he kept driving.

Soon, they arrived at the mall.

"Did they know we were coming?" Phantom asked as she seen all the wrestling fans outside of the mall entrance.

"No, but someone else must be here." Kane replied.

"Wonder who…"

Security helped them get in through a secret side entrance, and soon, Kane was leading her around and picking up outfits for her to try on. Mostly black of course, but occasionally, he would throw in a red or dark purple. Once, he even picked up a lime green. She had to admit, the guy had good tastes.

He then made her try everyone of them on, and, since they all fit, he bought all of them. Phantom about had a heart attack.

"I can buy them!" She cried. "I got paid!"

"I know you did, but I want to do this." Kane said as he picked up the bags and walked out of the store. "Now, we have a few more places to go."

They went to Hot Topic, and much to their surprise, found D.o.A and the Undertaker there. D.o.A looked like she was having fun, Undertaker looked about ready to strangle the girl.

"Hey." Kane said as he walked up to the Undertaker. "What brings you here?"

"She said she needed to get some clothes and begged me to bring her here. So I did, and you see the results. Security is keeping everyone else out!"

Kane smirked and looked at the girls. D.o.A was holding up several outfits to Phantom who would shake her head. Kane, personally, liked one that D.o.A held up and so, without Phantom knowing, bought it too.

"Pick up some jewelry like you like." Kane told her. The girl loved chokers and anything that was long and resembled chains. Looked good on her too.

"I'm buying them!" She snapped.

"No, you're not." Kane countered, glaring at her.

Phantom immediately backed down. She obviously didn't want to make him mad again. And he, already, was feeling bad at her reaction.

After all of that, Undertaker dragged D.o.A out and said they were leaving. They didn't get far though because the Undertaker spotted a leather goods store. And everyone was laughing at him as he was practically begging her to go in.

Kane led Phantom to a store a few floors up. She was obviously surprised when they came to a store with several masks in the window.

Kane approached the clerk.

After a few whispered words, the clerk nodded and disappeared to the backroom.

"What are we doing here?" Phantom asked.

"Getting you some more masks. Obviously, you don't go anywhere without one, and you need more than just your white one." Kane answered.

The clerk appeared again with several half masks. Black, blue, red, dark purple, lime green, baby blue, pink, and one that looked like half of the Crow's face.

Kane picked up the black one, red one, Crow face one, lime green one, and then, he looked at the clerk and said, "Anymore like this?"

"Oh, yes! Let me get them!" the Clerk said disappearing again.

He appeared again with several boxes of half masks. Several different designs.

Kane went through them and picked out ones he liked, and then turned to her. "See any you like?"

"Um…" Phantom looked at the one in her hand. It was black and had red streaks across it, almost like Kane's old mask. She liked it, and it almost seem kind of fitting that she get it. Even though she didn't think she had an outfit it would match. "I like this one."

Kane looked down at it and almost laughed. It reminded him of his old mask, but it matched the outfit perfectly that he had bought her at Hot Topic.

"We'll take all of these." Kane said adding the mask she picked to the pile he had going.

The clerk rung them up. Well over three hundred dollars.

* * *

Batista was pounding on Lightning's door now, but she didn't hear it. She had done snuck out through the window and went down to the gym. She almost wondered how long it would take him to realize nobody was home. She figured a couple of more hours.

She smirked to herself.

The guy was a total idiot.

* * *

Sweet Drama was blushing furiously as she walked back to her hotel room.

She stopped though when she saw Batista pounding on her sisters door.

"She's not in there." Sweet Drama told the angered wrestler. She was beginning to wonder if her sister had stood up the large man. That's the only time she had seen a man that angry and not been drunk.

"Where is she then?" Batista asked.

"Oh, I think she's in the gym actually. She always go to the gym to work out about now."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time Smackdown rolled around, everybody was in better spirits…Well, almost everybody.

Batista tore his dressing room apart and he still couldn't find his clothes or his sunglasses.

"This better not be another prank of Benoit's." He growled, finally settling down. He looked at the monitor in time to hear Clincher by Chevelle.

* * *

Then, Lightning walked out…wearing his clothes and sunglasses.

Lightning grabbed a microphone and waited for the crowd to settle down.

"My name is Lightning. And this will be the fist time you have ever seen me on Smackdown!"

The crowed was silent and Lightning began to laugh.

"But you are probably thinking that I look a lot like Phantom from RAW!"

The crowd roared at the mention of the name. Obviously, Phantom was popular…even though she lost.

"Well, that's because she is my twin! But I'm here on different matter!...Like the threads?"

The crowd was roaring again. Slowly a rope lowered from the ceiling.

"Well, they belong to the Animal!"

More cheering.

"And do they smell! The guy could at least take a bath! But does anyone care to know why I am wearing his clothes? Yeah? Okay, the guy has been bothering me all week. Calling me, banging on my hotel room door. He demands a match!"

Batista's music suddenly played as he walked out. He paced the top of the ramp, holding a microphone.

"Well, here he is. Are you still wanting that match Animal?" Lightning asked, slowly peeling off his clothes to reveal a tight black leather suit on underneath. Blue stitching was made to look like lighting striking.

"Yes! I want a match! You had the Big Show beat the shit out of me while at the swimming pool in the hotel!" Batista roared.

"Actually," Lightning said while retrieving a bucket of something from a stage hand. "He did that on his own. I didn't ask him to do anything."

She tipped the bucket on his clothes. It was mud.

Then, she 'accidentally dropped' his sunglasses and stepped on them.

She began climbing the rope as Batista ran down the ramp for her.

She had really made him mad.

"I accept you challenge Batista!" She called.

* * *

Benoit had a match with Christian and then there was a DIVA match. Blah, blah, blah.

Marius was then standing in the ring.

"Much like my dear friend Lightning, you have never seen me before this. So, let me introduce myself. My name is Martyn Lynn."

He waited for the crowd to settle down.

"And I am here to issue a challenge…To the Undertaker!"

The crowd roared its approval.

"You forced A.o.D into a binding marriage. She cannot get out of it! And you made sure she couldn't! So I am issuing a 'No Bars Held' match. If I win, A.o.D goes free from her marriage to you. If you win, you can keep her."

The lights went out and then came back on. The Undertaker wasn't standing in the ring. A.o.D was.

She took the microphone from Marius' hands.

"I am here in place of my husband. And his answer is, 'Rest in Peace!'"

The crowd roared.

"Whenever you're ready." A.o.D said a few seconds later.

Backstage, A.o.D slapped Marius.

"What did I do?" Marius asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I never asked for you to defend me! If I wanted you to, I would have asked!"

"So, you're happily married to him?"

"It doesn't mean I'm happy or unhappy. But Vince sprung a surprise on me. If I divorce the Undertaker, not only do I lose my job, but so do all of my sisters."

"I'm getting you out of it. You'll divorce him, and you will not lose your job!" Marius said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, she will."

The both turned to see Vince McMahon.

* * *

Phantom had got away from Kane long enough to go to the gym. Much to her delight, Sweet Drama was there too.

"Hey." Sweet Drama said upon seeing her older sister.

"Hey." Phantom said taking the bench next to hers. She set the weights to what she wanted and began pressing them.

"How's life with Kane?" Sweet Drama asked.

"He's spoiling me rotten and driving me nuts. It's okay…I guess I still wish I was my own though."

"I see. Is that a new mask? Looks great!"

"Yeah." Phantom answered. It was the black one Kane had chosen. And it matched perfectly with her gym gear. "He bought me several masks. Several outfits and a lot of my kind of jewelry."

"Lucky." Sweet Drama whined. "I would kill for a guy like that."

Phantom said nothing but starred at her little sister until she noticed a bruise on her forehead. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh…well, a door decided to swing itself wide open and say hello…Then, a few days later, I literally ran straight into Shawn Michaels."

"You're blushing." Phantom stated. "And its not from embarrassment. What did he do?"

"N…nothing! Well, he kissed me. Not a real kiss but like a kiss on the cheek or…" Sweet Drama put her weights up then sat up.

"I don't care for you liking the guy Drama but be careful. He's a lot older than you."

"But, there a god few years between you and Kane! And look at A.o.D and the Undertaker!"

"We were forced into our relationships. We really didn't have a say. But you do. And if A.o.D finds out, she will point that out too. Then, probably if you two are an item, break you up. Just be careful and act mature. Maybe A.o.D won't try anything if she thinks you act like a responsible young woman."

"Yeah…all right. I'm going to bed."

As Sweet Drama walked out, Kane walked in.

"Here we go…" Phantom muttered.

* * *

"You better win that match!" A.o.D told 'Taker.

"Oh, you want to stay by my side?"

"That's not it at all! My sisters and I will lose our jobs if you don't! Though, I really wouldn't mind seeing Marius kick your ass."

Taker growled at that and turned to face A.o.D. "Don't think I don't know about what Vince has done. Had it not been for that little adjustment in the contract, you would wish me dead!"

"Not dead…Just near dead…So I could personally kill you." A.o.D answered smoothly. "Them your eyes could roll back in your head permanently."

The Undertaker didn't take that too well. He lunged at her and caught her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Be careful what you say, bitch."

* * *

Lightning really had no choice but to barricade herself in her hotel room if she wished to live the night.

Batista was livid.

"That was my favorite suit!" He yelled.

"So?" She called back.

"And those sunglasses are expensive!" He added.

"You can afford a few hundred pairs. Now shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Benoit yelled from somewhere near by. Probably the next room.

Lightning laughed and turned out the lamp by her bed and put on her head phones. She couldn't hear him screaming anymore. Nor could she hear Benoit kicking Batista's ass.

* * *

Sweet Drama was walking back to her room when the door to her right swung open. This time though, she managed to avoid it…only running into the person exiting the room.

"Are you stalking me?"

Sweet Drama turned her embarrassed face up to Shawn Michaels, who was grinning down at her.

"No…I think you wait for me to walk by though."

"Maybe." Shawn responded, his eyes glittering with humor. "Maybe I'm hoping to knock you unconscious one day so I can keep you in my room with good excuse. Then, your sisters can't kill me."

"How did you…"

"I was going to the gym when I overheard the most interesting of conversations…"

Sweet Drama untangled herself from his arms and took off running down the hall. She felt so embarrassed. He had overheard everything!

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Shawn muttered running a hand through his hair. He sighed, then took a deep breath, and went running after her.

* * *

"Why weren't you in the room?" Kane demanded, taking the weights from her.

"Because, I needed to work out, now you are denying me that privilege by taking my weights away!"

Kane glared down at her and set the weights in their rightful place before lifting her up and over his shoulder.

"We're going back to the hotel room." He growled.

"Not like I have much choice." Phantom stated, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Remember that."

* * *

"YOU JERK!"

Several crashes, cursing, and yelling ensued after that.

Chris Benoit did everything in his power to drown out the noise but nothing helped.

Between Batista banging on the door, and yelling at the girl in the room next door, to Undertaker and his wife upstairs above him, he got little sleep. He doubted he ever would. Of course, he wasn't suffering alone. Christian and Kurt Angle felt the same way.

"WOMAN! STOP THAT!"

Benoit sighed heavily and buried his head under the pillow on his bed. It still wasn't helping. He had to laugh though when he heard something heavy hit the floor. And he would bet his next pay check it was the Undertaker.

He heard her running.

A minute later, someone knocked at his door.

He groaned, got up, and answered it.

A.o.D was standing there.

"I'm sorry for all the noise…but can I hide in your room for a little while? Please?"

He was a sucker for women…

* * *

Shawn Michaels happened to be walking by when A.o.D and the Undertaker's fight started. He really didn't know why it started, and really, he didn't care. But it was entertaining. Especially when she came flying out of the room and you could see the Undertaker lying in the floor, clutching his family jewels. And from what he heard, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Now, the Undertaker had him by the throat, dangling in mid air, wanting to know which way she went…And he didn't feel like helping.

"I…don't know!" He gasped.

"Liar!" The Undertaker snarled but dropped him anyways. "You're lucky I have more respect than to kill you here."

"You won't be killing me in the ring either." Shawn said, laughing, coughing, both….

Lightning HAD HEARD when something above crashed. It sounded like A.o.D and the Undertaker were fighting again. And it sounded like A.o.D had ran…

And, she heard her go to Chris Benoit's door.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Lightning asked with a sigh.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Phantom yelled, slamming her hands into Kane's back.

The guy was being rough, and she didn't like to be handled that way. She was a lady and she wanted to be treated as such…But try getting that through this guys head.

She but her mouth right next to his ear and screamed as loud as she could.

And he dropped her and put a hand to his ears, that had to be ringing…or bleeding.

Phantom ran!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phantom was all to happy to hide behind the Big Show once Kane had caught up to her. And the Big Show wasn't backing down from protecting her either.

"She's mine. Give her to me." Kane growled.

"No, because you will only hurt her if I do."

"I would not hurt her!" Kane roared. "I am not some monster!"

"Then why is she running from you? Why is she hiding behind me?"

* * *

"WOMAN!"

"Yikes." A.o.D said as she hid herself in Benoit's hotel closet.

"Go away Mark! The girl isn't here, obviously!" Chris yelled.

"I know she's in there! And you better over this door Benoit or I will bust it down, and then bust you up!"

Benoit put a pillow over his head and went back to sleep…Then, the door busted down.

A.o.D was out of the closet and out the window in no time. Problem was, they were up on the tenth story!

"Just give me Phantom!" Kane said, getting impatient.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

A.o.D landed right on top of Kane.

"Thanks for breaking my fall. Forgot we were so high up. Anyways, see ya. Oh, hello Big Show. Come on Phantom!"

The girls were gone in seconds.

The Big Show was left to pick up the crumpled form of the Big Red Monster.

Lightning was on the roof getting a suntan when a shadow fell over her.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself starring at Batista.

"Can I help you? If not, get out of the way, you're in my sun."

"You think you're just too cute, don't you? But come Friday night Smackdown, girl or not, I will kill you." Batista growled, leaning down until he was nose to nose with her.

"It's a shame you're a jerk because you are really, really cute." Lightning said with a smirk. "But then again, maybe I'll just do what Undertaker and Kane did to my sisters, that way; you'll be my personal slave."

"Your sisters lost!" Batista growled. "And if you called for the same match, you would lose too. Men are superior to women."

Lightning's eyes flashed dangerously and then, she attacked him. She had him in a sleeper hold in no time.

"Men and women are equal! One will never be better than the other!" She screamed.

Batista managed to break the hold and pinned Lightning to the ground with his body. Looking down at her, he growled, "Prove it."

"Gladly!"

"Then let's seal that promise." With that, Batista kissed her.

* * *

Sweet Drama was walking to Undertaker and A.o.D's room when she saw Shawn Michaels sitting in the all and rubbing his throat.

"What happened?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, I met your brother-in-law. Friendly guy." Shawn said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Sweet Drama glared at him, only to find his eyes lit with humor.

"You're just like your sisters. Say a few words, and you can get them fired up. By the way, Benoit came by here about two minutes ago dragging a pillow and a blanket, said he was heading for the roof. Also said that A.o.D took a dive out a ten story window and landed on Kane."

The look on Sweet Drama's face was priceless.

"Is she okay?"

"Your sister's fine, Kane's unconscious."

"So?"

Shawn laughed then got serious. "I want to talk to you about earlier."

Sweet Drama's face flooded red at the memory.

"I really didn't mean to ease drop on you. But I was heading to the gym when I heard you talking to your sister. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. It made me happy."

He was standing now, towering over her, and he gently cupped her face in a hand, and lowered his head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

They both turned to see the Undertaker standing there.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Phantom asked A.o.D who was hailing down a cab.

"Um…Want to go see a movie?"

"No…" Phantom answered.

"To the tattoo parlor!" A.o.D then yelled, scaring Phantom and the poor Taxi driver.

"Which one ma'am?" The Taxi driver asked after he got his heart beat back to normal.

"The best in town!" A.o.D answered.

"Why are we going there?" Phantom asked.

A.o.D just gave her an evil look.

"No! No, no, no, and no!" Phantom practically yelled.

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Phantom sighed.

"Oh, come on! It'll be cute! What are you going to get?" A.o.D responded.

Phantom began browsing through some pictures tacked on the wall. Her eyes landed on a particular picture and she pointed at it. "That one."

The tattoo artist approached and looked to where her finger was pointing and said, "That goes on your lower back, you know."

"I know." Phantom said, but I want it.

While the tattoo artist was working on her, Phantom said, "You should get one A.o.D."

"I can't." A.o.D whispered, rubbing one of her arms.

"You could on your neck. Like the back or something." Phantom suggested. "Or on your foot! That's would look cool!"

"Why can't you get one?" The Tattoo artist asked.

"Um…I have several scars on my back. And…"

"We can work around those, or right over them. My friend has done it before. And he's not doing anything, so if you want a tattoo, he can do it right now."

A.o.D's eyes landed on one tattoo and she knew she had to have it. And then, they landed on something else.

"Could I get two at the same time?" She asked.

"If you can afford it and handle the pain."

"I can do both."

While she was laying on her stomach, and had swatted away at least a hundred questions about how she got all the scars on her back, she relaxed. A tattoo artist was working on the tribal wings on her back. And another was working on her upper right arm where she was getting the grim reaper.

"WAKE UP!"

A.o.D nearly jumped out of her skin when Phantom yelled in her ear.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You're done. We're leaving now…And you're paying because I have no money on me." Phantom said.

A.o.D sighed and pulled out a credit card and handed it to the tattoo artist that did her wings.

"Give each of you a hundred dollar tip." A.o.D said.

They then waited until her credit card was brought back and they left.

* * *

Lightning was in shock. Or, she had been. She had nearly killed Batista when he pulled away from that little stunt. She had did everything but knocked his balls in.

She looked in the mirror at her still swollen lips.

"If he had to kiss me, he could have at least have been gentle." She muttered to herself.

She sighed and looked at the form of Sweet Drama laying on her bed. She had tried to fight the Undertaker when he punched Shawn Michaels for touching her…And she had came out worse than any of them. A few aspirins for pain and she was out.

But Lightning was mad.

"You should be able to love who you want to. I will make the Undertaker pay Drama, I swear it!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Undertaker asked A.o.D when she walked into the room.

"Venting. You?" She responded coolly.

'Taker growled and grabbed her arm. A.o.D hissed and pain and said, "Don't touch. I just got it tattooed."

"Tattooed?"

Undertaker ripped her shirt off of her and looked at the tattoo. The Grim Reaper.

"It took you that long to get this tattoo?" He asked.

"I got two. The others on my back pervert."

He spun her around and looked at the tribal wings. He didn't mind tattoos, but he was mad. She didn't ask permission.

"You're in trouble." He growled.

"What, not to your liking?" She taunted.

"You didn't ask permission." He growled.

"I don't need it! You don't own me! This is my body, something you'll never have, and I will do whatever the hell I wish to it!"

SLAP.

"You hit me." She whispered.

* * *

Phantom took a deep breath before entering Kane's room.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting.

"I'm back." She announced softly.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"A.o.D and I went out. I…I got a tattoo."

Kane slowly lifted his eyes to her. "What kind of tattoo?"

"Just a tribal. It's somewhere it can stay hidden! I promise!"

"I don't have a problem with you getting a tattoo. But I want to see it."

Phantom face flooded red. She turned slowly and lifted up her shirt. She heard Kane get up and then she felt his finger tracing along the tattoo. They were cool.

Then, his arms came around her.

"I'll try better. I'll be better. I'm sorry."

* * *

Lightning woke up when the phone started ringing. She picked it up and muttered a groggy hello.

"LIGHTNING! IS ALLYDIA THERE? IS SHE?"

Lightning was forced to pull the receiver away from her ear before answering the Dead Man.

"No, why?"

"She ran away."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lightning shook her head as if to clear it then said, "What did you say?"

"She ran away…I got mad at her…and I hit her. I was so angry. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear any of it. And she ran away. I though she needed some time alone, so I let her go….But that was several hours ago."

"You hit her?" Lightning screeched, waking up Drama. "After what she went through with our step-father, you had the nerve to go and hit her? You jackass!"

Sweet Drama had a worried look on her face. She pulled out her cell phone and called a number nobody knew she had.

"Shawn? I'm sorry I'm calling so late. A.o.D is missing. And I need help finding her. Will you please help me?" She whispered into the phone.

"Of course." He answered. "Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."

She hung up and started getting ready. Lightning gave her a knowing look, but said nothing.

"We'll call you if we need you Undertaker, otherwise, don't bother. You'll be the last person she wants to see."

* * *

A.o.D was starring at the last person that she wanted to see at the moment: Her step-father. Why he was here, she had no idea. But she had ran into him, and he was now breathing down her throat.

The smell of alcohol was so strong on him that she gagged.

"What's wrong bitch? Not happy to see me?" He snarled, showing his yellow teeth.

"Where's Avi?" A.o.D asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you owe me a lot of money!"

"I don't own you anything!" A.o.D yelled.

"Yes you do. I am your manager." He growled.

"And what the hell makes you say that?"

"Because, if it wasn't for my bar, you would have nothing. You wouldn't have your great paying job at the WWE, or your sisters! You all owe me! And you all are going to pay me too! I deserve it!"

"You don't deserve anything! If you deserve anything it will be a jail cell! You are nothing more then a sick twisted monster!"

He slapped her causing her to fall to the ground.

She was powerless. How do you fight something from your nightmares?

* * *

Sweet Drama and Shawn ran all around town, asking people if they had seen A.o.D. So far, nobody had.

And Lightning was busy going through the hotel, just in case she had never left it. But, they all knew she wasn't there. Who knew where she could be. A.o.D was wild, and she needed her freedom.

* * *

The Undertaker got tired of sitting there waiting for somebody to call him or tell him that she was all right. He wasn't going to sit there any long.

He grabbed his coat and keys to his motorcycle that went everywhere with him. He would find her his own way and much faster on foot.

* * *

Kane lay in the bed holding the sleeping Phantom in his arms. She had revealed a lot to him. Her step-father, what he had done to him. Everything. It had hurt him deeply, but it had angered him more.

He hadn't only left a physical scar; he had left several emotional scars, mental scars,

Like her strong fear of men. But he hadn't helped any by being a monster. But he had promised to be better, and he would be.

* * *

A.o.D lay in a crumbled and bloody heap in the ally with her step-father leering over her. She still refused to give in. She had tried to fight back, but it only mad him madder. He was bent on getting his money.

Suddenly, a light blinded her and when she looked up, she saw something that surprised her greatly.

The Undertaker sitting on his favorite motorcycle, looking about ready to kill.

"Leave me wife alone." He growled, getting off the bike and walking toward them. He walked right past her step-father and bent down and lifted her into his arms.

He cradled her close as he turned to face the other man.

"I don't know who you are, but I have it in my right mind to kill you right now." He growled.

"I'm her step-father, and that little bitch owes me money and refuses to pay up. She will give me my money! And so will all of her sisters!"

"Step-father huh?" Undertaker said, licking his lips.

He set A.o.D down gently and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He left him in a bloody heap just in time for Sweet Drama and Shawn to show up. He said nothing to them as he walked to his motorcycle and got on, A.o.D getting on behind him.

He gently treated her wounds as she clutched a pillow tightly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I let my pride get the best of me."

"We all do at some point or another. But when you hit me, I wasn't looking at you; all I could see was my step-father, leering at me. Getting ready to beat me."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close and she cried.

"I'm here for you Allydia. And I'm not going to ever let you go. Guess you'll just have to live with that."

She laughed softly into his neck and said, "Yeah. Guess so."

"And for the record…"

"What?"

"Those tattoos look sexy on you."

* * *

"Is she all right? Is he in jail? Tell me!" Phantom asked Kane as he talked to Undertaker on the phone.

"She's fine." Kane responded. "Taker beat the shit out of your step-father and left him in the ally."

Phantom sighed before lying down, resting her head against Kane's thigh. Kane began to run his fingers through her hair as he listened to Taker finish talking.

He finally hung up and looked down at Phantom who was watching him with curious eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you scratch my back?"

* * *

"Ah! I want to kill him!" Sweet Drama yelled as she returned to her own room, and not Lightings'.

Her face was flushed as she though of Shawn walking her to her room and then spun her around and kissed her until she couldn't remember her own name.

He had this goofy grin on his face too. If he enjoyed the kiss as half as much as she did, then he was floating.

The phone rang and she answered it. It was Shawn.

"You got to your room quick." She told him.

"Yeah, and I'm fixing to come to yours." He told her.

"Why?"

"Sleep over."

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Sweet Drama cried, feeling foolish.

"I know you're not. But your step-father is in town, and I'm not leaving you alone for one second."

* * *

RAW

Kane walked down the ramp, holding Phantom's hands, and getting a lot of cheers from the crowd.

His opponent, Chris Masters, was already in the ring.

"Stay out here and out of the way." Kane told her.

"Why, I could beat this guy." Phantom told him.

"Oh really?" Kane asked.

"Yeah!"

"Tag yourself in then!" Kane dared her.

The bell rang as Kane got into the ring, and then, much to everyone's surprise, Phantom tagged herself in.

Masters looked at her and said, "Is this your way of getting close to me?"

Phantom growled and punched him right in the face, getting the audience to cheer wildly for her.

From there, she just beat the shit out of him and then, pinned him for the win.

She didn't need any finishing moves or anything. The guy was a wimp.

Kane climbed into the ring and lifted her into his arms and spun her around.

She laughed at his antics and held on as he climbed out of the ring, without letting her go, and proceeded to carry her up the ramp.

"Okay, you've impressed me." Kane told her.

"Good, what's my award?" She asked.

"Back scratch?" Kane suggested.

"You're speaking my language."

* * *

"No matches!" Teddy Long told A.o.D sternly when she and the Undertaker had walked in for a meeting about the Undertaker's upcoming match next week.

"I know that! I'm too sore to do anything anyways. Besides, he won't let me do anything anyway. I have to play twenty questions to go to the bathroom." A.o.D sighed.

Undertaker put an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Damn right." He growled. "I'm not letting anything else happen to you."

"See, you act like husband and wife alone. Why can't you do that on camera?" Teddy pointed out.

A.o.D and Undertaker looked at each other and said, "Its love in a freaky kinky kind of way."

The look on Teddy Longs' face was priceless.

* * *

"Sleep over?" Shawn asked Sweet Drama as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure. Your place or mine?" She responded with a smile.

"Mine tonight." He growled against her throat, causing her to giggle.

"As you wish. But next week, you'll be carrying me to my room!"

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I have my first match." Sweet Drama responded. "I fight Triple H."

* * *

Lightning managed to avoid Batista at their meeting about their match. She showed up late, and managed to leave early.

Of course, while oh so calmly running down the hall, she could hear Batista calling after her.

There was no way in hell she was going to wait to hear anything from that man… Not that he probably wanted to talk. But she had to admit, he looked good with his head wrapped up. She should kick him more often.

Phantom purred as Kane scratched her back. And he found it endearing. Even though his arm felt like it was about to fall off. It was worth it.

"Okay, I'll fall asleep soon if you keep it up." Phantom moaned.

Kane grinned and stopped, but shifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He gently removed her mask from her face, and she tried to turn away from him, not wanting him to see the scar that ran down it.

"I've seen it before Rachel." Kane whispered.

"It's disgusting to look out." Phantom told him.

Kane gently turned her head to where she was looking up at him. He leaned down and ran his lips along the scar until it reached the corner of her mouth. Then, he kissed her.

"I don't care about that damn scar." He told her holding her closer still. "It was never there to me, and it never will be. You're beautiful."

A flush found its way to Phantom's face as Kane told her those words, and she flushed even more when he claimed her lips again.

* * *

"I'm sore! Give me a message!" A.o.D whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're so mean to me!"

"I know."

A.o.D pouted and sat back on her bed and starred up at the ceiling.

"I was going to give you head."

She didn't miss the sound of Undertaker dropping his suitcase on his foot in shock. But she was sure half the floor didn't either.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If anyone could describe the mood of the Undertaker as of late, you could swear he was almost pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Phantom asked him.

"Your sister is evil!" The Undertaker muttered.

Phantom had this huge grin on her face as she said, "You wouldn't give her a message, would you?"

* * *

Chris Benoit woke up only to see a girl, or woman, no more than twenty two years or so of age.

"Why are you sleeping under a car?" She asked.

"Did you poke me with a stick?" Benoit asked noticing the offending object in her hand.

"I thought you were dead." She responded.

It was only then that Benoit noticed her shirt that said, 'I like poetry…And poking dead things with a stick.'

"Where did you get that thing?"

"I stole it from my boyfriend…Now could you get out from under my rental car. I'm kind of in a hurry."

Benoit started crying. "I just want to sleep!"

The girl looked on the verge of panic now.

"Shawn!"

* * *

"You seen Benoit?" Christian asked Booker T.

""No." Book T answered.

"Oh, I saw him heading toward the parking levels last night." Matt Hardy said approaching.

"Why the hell was he heading down there? He hates being out way late!" Christian muttered.

"He said he was going there to sleep." Matt answered.

Booker T and Christian looked at him like he was crazy.

Matt sighed and said, "Benoit mentioned that he had some noisy roommates for a while now and he could never sleep. They were always fighting or something. So, last night, he finally headed toward the roof to get some sleep….In broad daylight."

"Sounds desperate." Christian muttered to Booker T.

"Anyways, he got there, and he found Batista kissing one of the new girls. He muttered an apology…said he figured they were going somewhere and didn't want an audience. So, he headed down to the parking levels." Matt finished.

At that moment, Benoit appeared with Shawn Michaels on his left and a girl on his right.

"It's all right." The girl said. "We'll let you stay in Shawn's room and get some rest because they are far away from your neighbors."

"Thank you." Benoit cried.

Shawn looked like he was biting his tongue in half to keep from laughing, and, as soon as the trio was out of ear shot, Booker T and Christian began laughing.

* * *

Lightning went to Theodore Long and barged right in to his office.

"Rebecca, what can I do for you?" Theodore asked, standing.

"I want a match with the Undertaker as soon as possible after I have beaten Batista. Got it?" She told him.

"Why the Undertaker? He's your brother-in-law." Palmer Canon asked.

"Because, I want too. And I don't think I need to explain anything to you." Rebecca hissed.

"If your older sister, who is rumored to be the best of you, couldn't defeat the Undertaker, what makes you think you can?" Palmer asked now.

Rebecca smirked and said, "The thing is, my sister liked the Undertaker a lot. He was her favorite wrestler. So when her match came up, she agreed to fight him, but she really wasn't into it. He was her favorite, and she couldn't hurt him. And they got awful cuddly fast. The same goes for Phantom. She always liked Kane."

"Oh, and who do you like?" Palmer asked before Theodore could say anything.

Another smirk and Rebecca replied, "No one. I always liked wrestling, but my favorite wrestler is dead. So it doesn't matter. And I certainly never had a crush on that wrestler."

"And who was that wrestler?" Theodore asked.

"The Sorcerer of course."

* * *

A.o.D stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes. She was very alert though. For once, she was wearing shorts and a belly short. She only wore these when she was alone. Well, and around her sisters, but she didn't want 'Taker thinking she was to comfortable with him yet.

True, they had came a long way. In fact, you could say they were a starting out couple, but they were still exploring around a little. And she was still very self conscious of her body. Though he told her almost everyday that he didn't care, and he thought she was beautiful.

She couldn't help but believe his words though because he always said them while looking into her eyes and having the softest of smiles on his face. Her mother would have called it a lover's face or smile or eyes or whatever word she chose to describe that moment.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the Undertaker enter the room.

It was his first time to see her legs, and what he seen made him want to track down that piece of shit step-father again. But she was still very beautiful. And at the moment, she looked so relaxed.

He made his way silently toward the bed and leaned over her, touching his nose to hers.

She opened her eyes with a start and panic ensued.

"Rapist!" She screamed kicking him in the groin.

Undertaker hit the ground clutching his family jewels and groaning.

A.o.D sat up and seen who it was and freaked.

"I am so sorry! Oh my God! I am so, so sorry!" She told him over and over again.

By the time he was up to moving again, he was laughing. And she was angry at him.

* * *

Phantom snuck into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Truth be told, she had seen a tattoo in a magazine and she had to have it. And she was going to go get it too. She didn't know if Kane would like her getting another one, so she figured if she snuck out and got it, and if he never knew about it, it wouldn't hurt, right?

The tattoo she had seen was of a scorpion. And she figured since she was a Scorpio, it would be cool to get it tattooed on.

She took a shower in record time and got dressed quietly. She snuck out of the bathroom and made her way across the room in total darkness. She was almost to the door when two arms wrapped around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kane asked.

"Um…"

"Perhaps to get a new tattoo?"

The lights came on and Kane held up a piece of paper that she had ripped out of the magazine to get tattooed onto herself.

Phantom let out a nervous laugh.

"Where are you getting it?" Kane asked now.

"Oh…I don't know. I was thinking my upper left arm." Phantom answered.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Shawn took Sweet Drama to the best gym in town to help her get ready for her match against Triple H.

Truth be told, he was afraid his girlfriend was going to get slaughtered.

But once they had begun training and weight lifting, she surprised him. She lifted a lot more weight then she should have. In fact, she didn't look like she could lift over eighty pounds and yet here she was weight lifting two hundred.

"My father was built much the same way. He didn't look like he could do any damage, and yet, here he was, beating the shit out of people." Sweet Drama told him.

Shawn knew a wrestler like that. He went by the name 'Sorcerer.' The guy was a total freak, but at the time, had the most beautiful wife.

"Are you scared at all about your match with Triple H?" He asked her.

"No. I'm going to go in there and do my best. That's what I have always done. I'm not one to gloat or make guarantee's but I have taken on men twice the size of him and won. Then again, those men didn't have half the experience Triple H has."

Shawn's thoughts, 'You're going to die.'

* * *

Lightning ran into Batista as she was returning to her hotel room.

"Hey there." Batista said to her with a grin.

Lightning just stepped around him and continued to make her way to her room. She really didn't feel like putting up with anyone right now, especially someone like Batista.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Batista asked, stepping in front of her.

That did it.

Lightning reared back and slapped Batista so hard that he stumbled a few steps back before falling on his back side.

"Don't you ever, ever talk about my mother again." Lightning said in a low dangerous voice.

Batista growled and got up and in her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

The next moment, he was on the ground clutching his nuts and Lightning was walking away.

* * *

"I know I am here early Mr. McMahon. In fact, I realize that I have not yet really come of age, but I need to get away from my father."

"I heard about an encounter with that man involving your older sister." McMahon said leaning back in his chair. "I tell you what and I'm doing this against my better judgment, I'm going to give you a job. Not as a wrestler yet, but as a spy. I want to know what goes on in the life of my wrestlers. You know, because they are like family to me, despite the way I act on camera. Lay low, don't let your sisters know you are here, and I think we have a deal."

"Agreed."

* * *

Matt Hardy was making his way to talk to Mr. McMahon when he saw the most beautiful woman leave the office and head his way.

She had to be six feet but her long blonde hair swayed with each step and her blue eyes looked focused as if on some secret mission. It was cute…but, she really didn't look that old.

"Hello." He greeted as she approached.

The girl stopped and blinked then looked around. Was Matt Hardy talking to her? And now, he was smiling at her.

She blushed and responded with a, "Hi."

"Are you new here?" Matt asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No. Just visiting someone. Please excuse me. Nice meeting you."

With that, she was gone.

Matt sighed. He was never going to catch a break when it came to romance. And now he couldn't remember why he had came here either!

* * *

"I called the house and nobody picked up. I then called the sheriff station and asked them to check in on Avi and they said she had run away." A.o.D told the Undertaker.

"Who's Avi?" He asked.

"Our younger sister…Well, half sister. But we love her like our sister. And she's a damn good wrestler too."

"You mean there are more of you?" Undertaker said with a comical look of fear on his face.

"Shut up!" A.o.D said playfully shoving him.

"They don't know where she went?" Undertaker asked now, in all seriousness.

"Actually the Sheriff said he knew exactly where she went because she stopped in and told him. But he said that he couldn't tell me because she asked that he not. I'm fine with that, Avi's a big girl and she knows what she's doing." A.o.D answered.

"Aren't you worried about her being out there all alone. I mean, she could be kidnapped or raped or anything."

"If anyone knows what's good for them, they will leave Avi alone. I won't tangle with that girl when she is mad. Last time I did, I ended up with a broken arm. You can ask Phantom, Lightning, or Sweet Drama, Avi's got a bit of a temper. She can sometimes hide it. But trust me; you don't want to be on her bad list. She will take revenge and trust me, it's not pretty."

The Undertaker nodded slowly then said, "Does she look like you or your sisters?"

"Nope. She is six foot tall and has long blond hair like her dad's, and then, she has blue eyes. My grandmother on my mother's side had blue eyes, so we think she got them from there. She has more of her dad's family build. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful! She was always a Color's day maid or something."

'Taker nodded again and then said, "What's she dress like?"

"Oh, she loves colors: Pinks and blues and yellow and greens. She hated wearing black. If I ever seen that girl in black, I would be scared. The only time she did, was at a funeral and it scared all of us. She doesn't look alive in the color black."

* * *

Avi stopped at the mall nearest to the arena where Smackdown was to take place that night. She began shopping for clothes. She needed a new wardrobe. And with what money she had on her, she bought nothing but black. This would be a new chapter in her life.

She was going to get revenge on her sisters.

'You guy's promised that if one of you left, you would do everything in your power to get me out of there. But then you all left and became such great wrestlers, the fans love you, and you forgot about me. And he hurt me. He hurt me worse than any of you could be hurt. And you Allydia, you killed mother. You broke her heart with the way you had become. And she blamed herself. She blamed herself when you let yourself become what you were! It was all your fault!' She thought bitterly.

She walked up to the counter and placed down the clothes she had chosen for herself. The cashier rung them up and she paid for them and then left.

She still had a few things she needed to buy. Like make-up. And she needed some food.

She hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

Sweet Drama had convinced Shawn to take her to the mall. She needed some personal things as well as make-up and thank God you could get them all there.

But as she left the store, she could have sworn she seen Avi.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The crowd inside the stadium was all abuzz tonight. For the Undertaker was taking on Marius, a.k.a Martyn Lynn. Tickets were sold out to see these two giants going against each other for the freedom of the Angel of Death.

"Be careful." A.o.D told Undertaker.

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I thought you wanted your freedom."

"Well…uh, I…Just go win your stupid match!" A.o.D snapped.

'Taker just grinned and leaned down, put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'll be careful, Darlin'." He murmured. He then kissed her full on the lips.

Needless to say when he left the dressing room, A.o.D was a little flushed.

* * *

The Interviewers had cornered Lightning and left her no way out. But she was cool with it. She would answer the questions to satisfy their thirst and the crowds as well, and then by on her marry way.

"Are you at all afraid of fighting Batista?" The Interviewer asked.

"No. Fear is just one of many useless tactics that wrestler like Batista try to use against their opponents. It really does nothing to me or my sister Phantom. If we get scared, if, then we just fight back harder. Whereas most wrestlers try their best to weasel out of it."

"But your sister Phantom and A.o.D both lost to their opponents and now both are in some type of bondage. You think you have a chance against Batista?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise, I would be praying and not talking to you. I might not win, but I sure as hell will give it my all!"

"Rumor has it you have another sister in the wrestling business. Care to touch on that?"

"Yes, there is another one of us. But she will have her first match come RAW. You'll just have to wait and see her there."

The Interviewer looked most disappointed with her answer. But she kind of figured that he would be. Now, she had to go prepare for her match with Batista coming up. And then, she would have to help cheer on Marius as he took on the Undertaker in the main event.

Had her fight with Batista been a title match, she would have had the main event. Of course, not many first time wrestlers have got the main event. She was lucky she was getting the event that she was.

However, Sweet Drama got lucky; she was getting the main event by taking on Triple H.

The Interviewer was now gone and Lightning was happy for that, but a stage hand came up and warned her that she had five minutes until her fight with Batista.

With a curse, she ran to her locker room to get ready.

Curse her wondering mind.

* * *

Clincher by Chevelle started playing and Lightning ran out as blue and white lights flickered all about the stadium. People were on their feet to see her entrance for the first real time as she headed for the ring. Batista was already in there, thank God.

She got in the ring and offered a hand with Batista.

She may have been an ego killer and done things to piss off other wrestlers, but she would still show good sportsmanship.

Batista slowly took her hand. He didn't trust her. That was fine.

The Ref signaled for the bell to ring.

They walked around each other, scouting each other out. But Batista made the first move.

Lightning dodged his close line and gave him a sharp kick to the knee and knocked him down to his other.

She then began to punch the Animal in the face. She had to keep him down on his feet. That was the best thing she could do at the moment. Batista caught one of her flying fists though and slowly began to stand. The crowd was cheering wildly for him.

Okay, that was understandable; he was the World Heavyweight Champion. But it was still a little unnerving. The crowd had his back. Hopefully though, some members would have hers if she was in need of help.

Batista slammed her into the mat but she was quick to get up before he could do any real damage to her.

Then, she decided she needed to do a real move to get this guy off of his feet. She quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped. She landed him in the jaw with a Flying Drop Kick.

Batista was off his feet again. And Lightning then gave him a series of leg drops, elbows drops, and any other drop she could think of to keep the Animal from getting back up. Now she would do her finisher.

A Thunder Clash.

She climbed to the top rope again and jumped. It was somewhat like a frog splash only with a move afterwards. She splashed him and then got up and gave him a elbow to the throat.

She pinned him.

'Please…' She thought.

One, two, three.

She had done it!

She had defeated Batista. But man was she tired, and her back was killing her from that slam he pulled on her. She slowly got to her feet and the whole crowd was on its, cheering for her.

* * *

Martyn Lynn watched the monitor with satisfaction.

"Good job Lightning." He murmured softly. She had defeated the World Heavyweight Champion, and had it been a title match, she would have been the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"You're up next." A stage hand told him as he was running by. Martyn just smirked and headed up to the ramp. Time to make an entrance.

Martyn's music started. Give Them Hell Kid by MCR.

The lights were completely out. Nobody would even see him as he made his way to the ring. He climbed in and then gave an animalistic yell.

The lights came back on revealing Martyn in the ring, and much to everyone's surprise, his eyes were rolled back in his head.

Then, the lights dimmed and the Death Bells began to toll as the Undertaker began his entrance. His slowly made his way to the ring, his eyes focused on him.

But much to Martyn's dislikes, A.o.D followed the Undertaker out. Her dark attire only adding to the creepiness of the Undertaker's entrance. She truly looked like his bride. And that only made Martyn angry.

But of course, when the Undertaker did his eye roll, the whole crowd cheered. A shiver went up Martyn's spine but not of fear, of anticipation.

The bell rang.

Undertaker handed his hat to A.o.D who was also holding his coat close to her chest as if it were the most precious things in the world to her.

Martyn sent a nasty sneer at her when she put the items on herself, gaining a small smirk from the Undertaker.

Now Undertaker was facing him.

"Say good bye to your wife. Because after this, she will have to divorce you, and I found out, that if she somehow found a way out of this marriage, she would lose her job and be shipped back home. To bad, but oh well. She doesn't belong her anyways. Or at least, she doesn't belong with you." Martyn sneered.

"I won't let that happen. She loves her job. Her sisters love her job. And I sure as hell am not going to let some punk come in and ruin it for her." Undertaker growled.

They then locked up in the center of the ring.

Both seeming to be equal and strength as well as size.

Martyn was seven foot tall and weighted three hundred and ten pounds. And of course, Undertaker was six foot ten and weighed three hundred and twenty-eight pounds. Total equals.

"I know you're fighting style. So you will never defeat me." Martyn said with a twisted smile.

True to his words, he did know the Undertaker's fighting style. Not only that, but he fought with the same style. And they managed to stop every attempt on one another. Now, they were both tired, sweaty and about ready to call it quits when Martyn suddenly choke slammed the Undertaker. He then started to go for the last ride but suddenly, he found himself on the ground. His head killing him.

A.o.D couldn't believe she had just hit one of her friends with a steal chair but she didn't want to leave the business…She didn't want to leave the Undertake.

She looked at the ref before quickly covering Martyn.

One, two, three.

She won it for Undertaker.

She crawled over to her husband and put a hand on his chest.

"Brat." He murmured to her.

"Jerk." She said back.

That night, A.o.D did something she had never done before; she gave herself up to the Undertaker.

* * *

But down the hall, Phantom had done much the same with Kane. The Big Red Monster hadn't done anything to hurt her now, and was keeping true to his word.

"Soon, let's go on vacation. Just you and I somewhere were no one can find us." Kane murmured into her hair.

'That sounds great…but not just yet. I want to see Sweet Drama fight." Phantom answered.

"I still have to schedule first. You and I can't just take off." Kane said, amusement lacing his voice.

Phantom just looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

An evil smirk found its way to Kane's face and suddenly, he was tickling her.

"Ah! NO!"

* * *

Next door, Benoit looked about ready to kill someone.

First, wild monkey sex for hours on end from both sides. Both neighbors, and now, screeching. How much sex could these couples take?

He groaned and thought about jumping out the window, because at the moment, he felt like it.

He really didn't want to sleep underneath a car again and risk getting poked by a stick. Nor did he want to go to the roof and chance seeing Batista banging someone.

He felt like crying again.

He needed coffee.

* * *

Avi was busy spying just like Mr. McMahon had asked. If she was sticking around, she was at least going to do her job. And soon enough, she would be a wrestler and would get her revenge on her sisters. And when that happened, her mission would be complete…

But she didn't know what she would do afterwards.

* * *

Sweet Drama snuggled deeper under the covers and waited for Shawn. He had to meet Mr. McMahon for some reason and he really wouldn't explain why. But she got the feeling that he was trying to get her out of her match with Triple H.

In ways, it kind of hurt that he didn't believe in her enough to fight the Game. But in others, it was kind of sweet. He wanted to help her and protect her and he was doing a great job. But she really didn't need it.

Then, the door opened and she heard Shawn enter.

She didn't miss the sound of him removing his clothes and climbing into bed with her.

She really, really, wished the guy didn't sleep in the buff…Nice view though.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phantom ran right into Sweet Drama and started to strangle her.

"YOU BETTER WIN THIS MATCH GIRL OR I'LL HAVE KANE BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Phantom yelled.

Sweet Drama just made some gasping noises and Phantom took the hint and let go.

"I'll do my best." Drama finally choked out.

"That's good." Phantom responded patting her head. "You do that and Kane will leave you alone for a while."

"It's not Kane I'm afraid of, it's the Undertaker."

Phantom gave Sweet Drama a strange look before shrugging and walking off. Phantom didn't know that Undertaker had beaten the living crap out of her...

* * *

Lightning was running from Batista at the moment and trying to find a way out of the hotel, while losing the Animal, and making her way to the ring to watch Sweet Drama fight. Easier said than done.

'I swear the guy is an animal! It's almost like he can track my scent.' Lightning thought as she rounded yet another corner.

She then saw the elevator and the stair well. She the down button and the doors opened. She then ran down the stairs and exited on the floor below and then ran to the only person's room she knew would not be resting.

Benoit.

"Benoit, let me in." She said knocking. The door opened on its own and she saw Benoit, who looked like a zombie.

She let out a frightened scream and then ran away.

Benoit just blinked once and shut the door.

* * *

Sweet Drama was doing some stretches when Shawn walked into her dressing room and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck though." She answered him with a heart melting smile.

Shawn just grinned and said, "I wish you luck beautiful."

"Drama."

Both wrestlers gulped and turned to see A.o.D standing there with Undertaker.

"May I ask what Shawn is doing in your dressing room?" A.o.D asked.

"He was wishing me luck and was going to give me some pointers." Sweet Drama responded coolly now.

"Really?" Undertaker asked looking Shawn in the eyes.

Shawn glared at the Undertaker and said, "Yes, I was giving the girl some pointers."

A.o.D shrugged and said, "Sorry, I'm a little protective of my little sister."

Shawn just shrugged and turned and Drama and hugged her. "Get him off of his feet!"

* * *

Triple H's music started and he made his way to the ring and done his whole entrance thingy which we all know and like even though we may not like the guy….

And then, Vermillion by Slipknot began playing. Sweet Drama came out, skipping her way to the ring, dressed in total white dress.

She was the picture of perfect innocents, and then, much to surprise of Triple H, got into the ring.

"You're fighting me….in that?" He asked.

Suddenly, Sweet Drama stripped the dress off to reveal a tight black sports bra, fishnet shirt, and black Tripp pants.

* * *

Shawn, who was watching on the monitor, was sure his jaw wasn't the only one to drop. A grin then found its way to his face. He was distracted…maybe Triple H would be.

* * *

The bell rang and the ref got out of the two wrestlers way.

Triple H was already acting haughty because he had the size advantage over Sweet Drama, and he 'knew' he had it the match in the bag.

"After I defeat you Babe, I'll make it up to you. A nice dinner and everything. How does that sound?"

"Even if you did win, I wouldn't go out to dinner with you. And second, who said you were going to win?"

Triple H growled and lunged. Sweet Drama quickly met him head on, surprising the Game, and forced him back into the corner.

She quickly began punching him, and when the Ref tried to get in the way, she gave him the glare from hell.

Next, she gave him a back breaker and pinned.

He kicked out on two.

She gave him a few leg drops and tried again.

Again, he kicked out at two.

She was getting annoyed and then, she decided to try and go for a super slam.

She pulled Triple H up and lifted him.

The whole crowd was on their feet and in shock of seeing the one hundred fifty pound girl lift the two hundred sixty-five pound Triple H over her head.

And trust me, it was no easy task.

Sweet Drama slammed him.

She then backed off into the corner and began taping her leg impatiently. Triple H slowly got to his feet and then turned around. He was met by her Jaw Breaker kick.

She pinned him.

One, two, three.

She won.

She was in shock. She at least expected him to kick out. But no, he was…out cold?

SHE HAD KNOCKED OUT TRIPLE H!

* * *

All her sisters met her in the back and hugged her. They were all so proud of her, but Sweet Drama's eyes were searching out Shawn. She didn't see him.

Her eyes then landed on the Undertaker, and he gave a sharp nod of his head toward a door to his left.

Sweet Drama understood and told her sisters she would like a shower and to relax and they all understood.

"We'll all go out tomorrow and celebrate. How's that?" A.o.D said.

"Sounds great." Drama answered.

"Has anyone seen Lightning?" Phantom asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Lightning locked herself in her room and decided not to come out.

Benoit had looked down right creepy, and with Batista hunting her down, she just decided it would be safer this way. She could apologize to Drama later for missing her match, but right now, she was really, really freaked out.

She wouldn't watch zombie movies for years after this.

If she did, she would only think of Benoit's face.

"Open the door!" Batista yelled from the other side of the door.

"No." Lightning responded tiredly.

She put on her head phones, and went to sleep listening to Slipknot.

* * *

Shawn immediately pulled Sweet Drama into a hug when she entered the room.

"I thought the Undertaker would have killed you while I was out there." She murmured to him.

"No, but he wanted to have a severe talking to me." Shawn said laughing.

"Talk? What did he say?" Drama asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to know what my attention where for you and all."

"And you answered?"

"To bang you until you couldn't remember your name of course."

Sweet Drama laughed at that. It took her a while, but hey, the guy was sarcastic, and she had to get use to it.

"Now, since your sisters have returned to the hotel, let's go celebrate in our own way." Shawn murmured in her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"Car ride…"

* * *

The Undertaker stood outside of Sweet Drama's locker room and heard all of her and Shawn's conversation. He felt like pounding him for what he said, joking or not, the girl was young and Shawn…was not…that young…

'If you really love her, take care of her. If not, leave her alone.' The Undertaker had told him.

Maybe that's why they were going on a car ride, maybe Shawn didn't want to take care of her.

He only hoped that if that was so, her broken heart would heal fast.

* * *

A.o.D was walking to her room when she ran into someone.

She started to mutter an apology but screamed when she saw who was in front of her. Well, rather not who it was, but what they looked like.

Benoit looked like the living dead. He was down right creepy.

"Please." Benoit muttered in a horse voice. "Keep it down tonight. I need to sleep and I've put up with you guys for this long, but I can't take it anymore. I don't want to hear you screaming Undertaker's name at all tonight. Or I'll break down the door to your room and strangle you, okay?"

A.o.D blinked then nodded.

She would make sure she kept quiet.

Who wanted to see that face during sex?

* * *

In order to make Batista leave, Lightning had to agree to a rematch. But hell, it was two weeks away.

And that left one Smackdown show in which to torture him.

A wicked grin found its way to her face.

* * *

"We haven't been together long Amanda, but I know that I love you. We've become room mates and everything. But if trouble ever happens between you and your sisters, I don't want to come between them." Shawn told Drama.

"If that happens, I tell my sisters how I feel for you." Sweet Drama told him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lightning was so ready for Batista. She had the prank all set out. And by next week, the guy would be so blinded by rage, that he would be at his very worst when wrestling her.

Oh, here he comes….

She put on a scared face and stared at the door that had her name on it.

Batista, being the dummy he was, stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The light wouldn't come on, but I went in there anyways because I had to get my gym bag. But something is in there! I swear it! I brushed against my leg! I'm scared to go in there!" Lightning sobbed.

"Oh…I'll get it. Hold on." Batista said, opening the door and walking in.

Lightning slammed the door shut and locked it and took the her name off the door and walked away whistling.

* * *

Batista couldn't see a thing; all he knew is that he had walked into a trap of some sort. But what was that girl up to?

The lights came on and what Batista seen made his eyes go really, really wide.

He was surrounded by gay men dressed in drag.

"Oh God."

* * *

A.o.D had to raise an eyebrow at Lightning as she came whistling down the hallway, and every so often, stopping to talk to a wrestler who would ran away with grins on their faces…

"May I ask what you are doing?" A.o.D asked.

Lightning just grinned and said, "You will see. But I need to find Kane and Phantom."

"Why?" The Undertaker asked.

"Because I know you two won't help me!" Lightning said.

The Undertaker and A.o.D looked at each other and then at Lightning who just shrugged a shoulder at them and walked away.

* * *

Phantom was receiving a massage from Kane when Lightning burst into the door with a wide grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Phantom asked with a weary look on her face.

"You'll see soon enough…But, uh, I may need your help if I want to live through the night." Lightning responded.

"Did you pull a prank on Batista?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah. I did." Lightning responded.

Kane gave Lightning this look that said, 'Are you stupid?'

"It will be funny, I promise! But I will need your help so I can get away! Because he will! And I mean will! Be chasing after me!"

Phantom looked back at Kane who just shrugged and then said, "Whatever."

* * *

Shawn ran to Sweet Drama and told her what had happened. And quickly, they were out the door, going to find a camera.

* * *

Lightning stood by the door of the room where Batista was.

Down the hall, every Smackdown and RAW wrestler stood, camera's ready. She opened the door, and started laughing.

Batista glared at her and took chase!

He was wearing panty hose, high heels, a black skirt, a beautiful light blue blouse, and make-up done to perfection.

He didn't care about all the wrestlers standing in the hallway, but he was going to get the girl and strangle her. There would be no match next week.

Clicks and flashes were heard everywhere.

Batista caught A.o.D and the Undertaker whistling at him, in which he flipped them off. Then, he realized someone was chasing after him. He looked back to see Phantom and Kane in hot pursuit.

'Crap.' He thought.

* * *

Benoit smiled in a sadistic manner as he poured himself a very large cup of coffee. He couldn't get sleep, but caffeine would help him stay awake.

He started to lift the cup to his lips when Lightning ran by, knocking the cup from his hand.

He almost cried, but instead, poured himself another.

This time, Batista came running by, dressed in drag, and knocked it from his hands.

Benoit poured himself another cup, taking the last of the coffee, and seen Phantom running toward him with Kane following.

Benoit lifted the cup over his hands and nearly laughed when they ran by without knocking the cup out of his hands.

It was then that Kane stopped, turned, and took the coffee and guzzled it down.

He placed the empty cup back into Benoit's hand and ran off after Phantom and Lightning again.

Benoit looked at his empty cup and started to cry.

* * *

Shawn and Sweet Drama raced to have their film developed. The pictures of Batista would be great! Not only that, but they decided to take a few pictures of them together. Mostly goofing around, but they would be great.

One, Shawn unbuttoned his shirt and put it around her shoulders since her shirt was sleeveless. They let if hang off her shoulders, why she was sitting on his lap, and Torrie snapped the picture for them. It was quiet funny because Torrie said it looked like they were about to do the naughty. God forbid A.o.D ever sees the pictures.

There were others, but that one was dubbed, 'the worst'. Oh well, off they go!

* * *

Lightning was laughing hysterically when she walked back down the hall. Seeing Kane tackle Batista had been hilarious. The fact that Batista looked like he had a rough time with the boys made it all the better.

Then she came across Benoit. He was starring at an empty cup in his hands, which she guessed, had once had coffee in it.

"Hey Benoit. What's up?" She asked.

Benoit looked at her and said, "I think killing myself has become my only option in life if I wish to get any rest at all. Then, I can rest in peace…"

Lightning starred at him like he was crazy and then got an idea.

"Hey Benoit, what kind of girls do you like?" She asked.

"Girls?"

"Yeah."

"One's who like to read, cuddle…Stuff like that…" Benoit answered.

Wow, never thought Benoit was like that….

"Promise not to kill yourself and I will hook you up with the girl of your dreams! I ensure you, then, you will get a good nights rest!" Lightning told him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

The next day, A.o.D couldn't help but want to pick on Batista a little. But she didn't have any pictures or anything…But Sweet Drama did.

"Hey Drama." She said approaching her younger sister in the gym. "Have you gotten those pictures of Batista developed?"

"Oh yeah." Sweet Drama answered.

"I was wondering if I could have one. I want to pick on the Animal." A.o.D told her with a smirk.

"Yeah, get the keys from my gym bag and go to my room. They're setting on the table." Sweet Drama answered, glad that Shawn was close enough to hear the exchange. They could skip after a while to ensure not ending up in the same room at A.o.D. God forbid her sister finds out she and Shawn shared a room.

* * *

A.o.D unlocked Sweet Drama's room and walked in. As her younger sister had said, the pictures were setting right on the table by the window. She walked over and picked up the one on top and started to leave…But curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to see more.

She began flipping through all the pictures of Batista and laughed…Then, she suddenly got the shock of her life when she came across some pictures of Shawn and Drama.

The first ones looked innocent enough, like friends….But there were more! One were Drama was sitting in Shawn's lap! Obviously, both wrestlers were shirtless!

A.o.D crumpled the picture up in her first and let out a growl.

'How dare they keep this from me? How dare Shawn even consider dating Drama. Look at the age difference between them! I will not allow this to go on!'

She threw the picture away and left the room, totally forgetting about her prank on Batista. She could care less.

She arrived at her room and walked in. The Undertaker shut off the T.V. and said, "Care to talk about it?"

"Shawn and Sweet Drama are an item."

"They have been for quite a while honey." 'Taker said.

"You knew?" A.o.D asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah…I thought you did too…"

A.o.D screamed and tackled him on the bed.

Oh man, she was pissed.

* * *

Phantom snuggled closely to Kane. After all that action with Batista, both of them were sore. The guy was bent on killing Lightning if it was the last thing he did. And she would bet that if he wins the match on the next Monday Night RAW, he would ask to kill her…It's was an all or nothing sort of thing. Whoever won could ask whatever they wish of the person. And they had to comply.

But it sort of made her wonder what Lightning would ask for if she won. She hadn't said anything, or dropped any hints. It was weird.

"Something on your mind?" Kane asked running a hand up and down her thigh.

A shiver of pleasure went through her spine as she answered, "Not anymore."

* * *

Lightning was busy calling people left and right. McMahon would kill her when he seen her hotel phone bill, but who cares. She had a little scheme going through her head.

"Jacobs's resident." A female voice said coming over the phone.

"Yes, would this be a Miss Angela Jacobs?" Lightning asked, smirking.

"Yes?"

"Well, my name is Lightning and I represent the WWE. In fact, I work on Smackdown. And as of right now, we are hooking up lovely young ladies, such as you, with hot wrestlers, such as Benoit."

"After all this time you're still a smart ass Rebecca." An amused voice said.

Lightning smiled.

* * *

Undertaker had managed to tie A.o.D down to the bed for safety reasons. She was madder than hell and was just about prepared to kill him. He's let her hang there for a while.

"It's true that I did know about Sweet Drama and Shawn. But I talked to Shawn and made it clear that if he ever did anything to her, I would hunt him down and kill him. Drama is in good hands." He said to her.

"Who are you to decide that fate of my younger sister? He is way too old for her!" A.o.D screamed.

"And you and I are what, fifteen years apart? Kane and Phantom are about twelve years apart. So what if Shawn is about fifteen to twenty years older than Sweet Drama. She's in love."

"You know nothing of love!" A.o.D yelled.

Undertaker just stood up and left.

* * *

Sweet Drama got a bad vibe. She couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen soon. And she feared it had to do with Shawn and she.

"Babe?" Shawn asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a picture missing…And it's not of Batista. And it was there before." Sweet Drama said, her voice amused. This could very well be her last time with Shawn. If A.o.D was the one who took the picture, then it would be over. She would have no choice. A.o.D would split the sisters apart before she would let on of them be happy.

"So, nothing will happen if she finds out." Shawn told her.

"If A.o.D doesn't like something. She makes sure everyone is miserable until she gets it the way she wants it. It's always been that way. She always will be that way." Drama said. She couldn't help it anymore, she broke down and cried.

* * *

Undertaker knocked on Kane and Phantom's door. He knew he was disrupting something, but he had too. A.o.D was crazy.

Phantom opened the door, her face somewhat annoyed, but it quickly changed to one of surprise upon seeing him.

"Come on in." She said opening the door for him.

"Thanks." He muttered as he stepped into the room.

"What brings you to our room?" Kane asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"A.o.D. For a while, I've known that Shawn and Sweet Drama were dating…I thought A.o.D knew too, but apparently, she didn't. Now, she is all angry. And I think, soon, she will try to do something to break the two up."

Phantom sighed and reached for her mask and began fastening it to her face. While doing this, she said, "Sweet Drama and Shawn are going to be in for a rough time. I love my sisters Undertaker, but I will not side with one or the other. A.o.D will do wrong by trying to break them up. Yes, she will do that. But Sweet Drama did wrong by not letting A.o.D know she was in love with Shawn Michaels. I knew too. But it isn't my place to tell these sorts of things. And I hate to stir up trouble."

"What will we do?" Kane asked his girlfriend.

"We will have no choice but to sit back and watch, and hope Shawn and Drama's relationship will last through this. Sweet Drama will be the smarter one in this because she knows how A.o.D works. However, Shawn doesn't know. One word to him that makes him mad, and it would be over like that." Phantom answered.

"What will Lightning do?" Undertaker asked.

Phantom's face turned sort of grim as she said, "Lightning will choose a side and stick to it, no matter what. And she will probably choose to side with Sweet Drama."

* * *

Lightning knew something was wrong. She could feel different emotions coming from each of her sisters…

A.o.D was angry.

Phantom was sad.

Sweet Drama was quickly becoming depressed.

What was the cause of it?

"So you'll be on the flight?" Lightning asked her friend Angela.

"Yeah." Angela answered.

"Good. I will have to let you go now. Something's up."

* * *

Shawn just held Sweet Drama close. He didn't really know what to do. He didn't know any of her sisters. And Drama didn't want to drag them into this. And he didn't know of any wrestlers that could really help them either…Not that they would. This thing was pretty much in the family.

"It'll be all right. Nothing can get between us." Shawn whispered softly to her.

'I only wish it were so.' Sweet Drama thought.


	15. Chapter 14

Author Note: I am terrible. I realized there is something I have not done through out this whole story. So, here it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers used in this story. -cries- I do, however, own four rabbits...

Chapter 14

A.o.D had finally calmed down, and the Undertaker was nice enough to let her up. Though, they weren't talking. Things seemed to go from bad to good to bad again for them. But she was mad at him. He had no right.

And she was even angrier at Sweet Drama…But she was going to play this out. She knew the perfect way to get back at her younger sister…And first, she had to make her feel comfortable…And plan a girl's night out.

* * *

Lightning had managed to get a hold of Phantom and she then got the low down. This didn't look good. If A.o.D was angry, then she was scheming. And she would make sure to get Sweet Drama when she finally felt comfortable or safe…Or sometimes, she would attack when someone was at the lowest…

Lightning sighed and ran a hand through her hair…RAW had got cancelled because of a bad blizzard that happened that Monday. The people got their money back and an apology. But they had to move on and, oh look, she had her match with Batista tonight.

* * *

"Sucks that RAW got cancelled for us. But hey, we get to see Lightning clean the floor with Batista first hand!" Phantom told Kane as she brushed her hair.

Kane just walked up behind her and took the brush and began brushing it for her.

"Aren't you worried about Sweet Drama?" He asked.

Phantom sighed and looked at Kane's reflection. He was watching her.

"I try not to think of such things…My sisters are the only family I have left. When they fight, it hurts me bad…But there's nothing I can do about it. And choosing a side only makes it worse."

"Sometimes, choosing a side could show someone else how wrong they are. If Lightning and you teamed up with Sweet Drama on the matter, maybe your sister would see she is doing wrong." Kane told her.

"A.o.D hasn't done anything yet…I won't choose a side…I promise I'll think about it." She whispered.

Kane leaned down and pressed a kiss to her brow. He was so sweet!

"Come on, let's head to the arena." Kane told her in a low voice.

Phantom doubted they would get out of the hotel room…

* * *

Sweet Drama looked like she was about ready to snap. She was all nerves and always looking around like she was afraid someone was going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Calm down." Shawn told her softly wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"A.o.D is tricky." She whispered.

"Your sister hasn't tried anything yet. Maybe she doesn't care for us dating."

"Not going to happen…Dad left her in charge when he died…He told her that on his death bed. And she has taken it way to seriously but there's nothing we can do about it." Sweet Drama explained.

"Maybe its time you told your sister that you are an adult and you can take care of yourself and make your own decisions." Shawn told her.

"Maybe you're right…"

* * *

A.o.D was a little surprised when she walked out of her dressing room and found Sweet Drama standing there.

She plastered on a smile and said hello.

"I know you are my sister and that you love me." Sweet Drama started. A determined look found its way to her eyes. "But I think I am old enough to make my own decisions and take care of myself. I want to be able to make mistakes and live like a normal person. You have sheltered me all of my life. Taking beatings for me, making sure no guy ever broke my heart or anything. Now I am telling you that I don't need you to watch out for my anymore sis."

A.o.D bit back a nasty reply to that. This, actually, would work well for her plans.

"You're right." Was all she said before walking away?

* * *

Phantom was a little shocked when Sweet Drama told her she had talked to A.o.D. Especially with what she said. Had she had said the same thing to A.o.D at Drama's age, A.o.D would have slapped her. Something wasn't right here.

And by the look on Lightning's face, she was thinking the same thing. Sweet Drama had to kind of a heart, to gullible, and A.o.D had played that to her advantage. How sickening.

After Sweet Drama had left, Phantom asked her sister, "What do you think A.o.D is planning?"

"I don't know…But she is planning something. She let Sweet Drama get away with that way to easily. I think though, she is making Drama feel like she doesn't care, or doesn't know, and then she is going to go after her." Lightning answered.

"Do you think we should tell Sweet Drama that A.o.D knows about her and Shawn instead of her thinking she may know about her and Shawn?" Phantom asked.

"No. Let her live freely for a little while. It doesn't matter if we warned her or not. She's going to end up hurt one way or another."

Phantom bit her lip and then said, "I'm going to side with Drama on this…What A.o.D is doing is wrong."

"What's this? Phantom breaking her own rules?" Lightning asked with a look of mock shock on her face.

Phantom glared and then smirked widely at her sister.

Lighting gulped and turned around her find her face to…err chest with Kane.

"Hi." She told him with a smile and then…ran for her life.

Kane just watched her go with amusement and then turned to his girlfriend, "Did I hear right?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Lightning was warming up at the top of the ramp and getting ready to make her entrance to the ring. To her right, Batista stood, sneering at her, and surrounded by Body Guards for her protection. Teddy thought it best that they do this. After all, it never is a good thing to make an animal angry.

Her music started and she made her way down the ramp. People were on there feet cheering for her. She heard a few boo's from some hardcore Batista fans, but she was going to make them embarrassed to be a Batista fan in a few minutes.

She got into the ring and then took the microphone from Mr. Announcer-Dude. She never really did care to know his name, why now?

Batista's music started.

"Now making his way from Washington D.C, and weighing in at three-hundred seventeen pounds, the DRAG QUEEN of the WWE, Batista!"

Several people were laughing and most were down right confused. Batista came out glaring, instead of doing his normal entrance and ran into the ring and was about to hurt her badly when Lightning held up a hand and made him stop.

"Now, according to this documentation that you and I signed a few weeks back for this oh-so-wonderful rematch, we have to write what we want to win from the other person. I have already written mine down." Lightning said holding up a folded slip of paper. She then handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down what you want then hand it to Mr. Announcer-Dude."

As Batista was doing as told, Lightning motioned toward the screen. The audience burst out laughing when they saw Batista running after her dressed in drag.

Lightning handed her paper to Mr. Announcer-Dude and so did Batista. When Batista turned around and saw what was on the screen, he turned his eyes to Lightning, who was stretching and grinning at him.

The bell rang.

Batista, as Lightning had figured, was in a blind rage. He was attacking her carelessly and without thought.

She just avoided all of his punches and kicks and things of the nature, and, pretty soon, the Animal began to wear himself down.

Lightning was then all over him in a flurry of kicks and punches. She forced him back into a corner and continued her onslaught while he tried to keep his face covered.

Lightning climbed the ropes and continued punching him, then, grabbed him by the neck and using the leverage she had gained and as much raw power as possible, flipped him.

He hit the ground hard, and so did she, her back was killing her.

"That was a stupid move." She muttered to herself.

She used all of her will power to get up and deliver a few leg drops before pinning him.

One, two, three.

She had won again.

But she didn't move. She was sore as could be and her lower back was screaming in agony. She had landed hard and wrong.

"Your winner, Lightning!"

The crowd was cheering.

"You beat me again." Batista muttered into her ear.

"Yeah." She grimaced.

"And in accordance to the stipulations of the match, Lightning gets to choose whatever she wishes to do with Batista. And according to her wishes, The Animal will marry her!"

"Kiss your partying life good bye." Lightning told him, a smirk coming to her face.

However the Animal was only grinning back at her. "Copy cat."

* * *

Phantom blinked. Had she seen right? She could have sworn by the movement of Batista's lips that he said, 'Copy Cat?'

"Batista had written down that if Lightning lost, she would have to marry him." Kane said as he looked at Lightning's paper, and then Batista's.

"Where did you get those?" Phantom asked.

A wicked grin came from Kane's face.

"Well, a stage hand was suppose to run them back to McMahon after, as your sister dubbed him, Mr. Announcer-Dude, had looked at them…The stage hand never made it there."

"What if you get that stage hand fired?" Phantom asked Kane.

"Opps." He replied.

* * *

A.o.D starred at the screen and said, "Well, there's one less person I have to worry about."

"Oh, so if Shawn were to win Sweet Drama over in a match, it would then be fine for her to be with him? Because its beginning to look that way." Undertaker growled at her from his place on the couch.

A.o.D turned and glared at him. "Wrestling his now our lives. Whatever happens during the time we are employed by the WWE, I have no control over."

"I see." The Undertaker said. "So why not challenge Shawn to a RAW vs. Smackdown match for rights to date Sweet Drama?"

"Oh, I will do that eventually…if my plan fails that is. But I doubt it will."

"What are you planning on doing?" Undertaker asked her, his voice becoming low and dangerous.

"I really don't think that it is any of your concern DeadMan. Besides, you'll see soon enough. Just like everyone else will have to wait and see."

Undertaker did not like her taunting voice, nor did he like the fact that he really couldn't give Sweet Drama any warning. He had no idea what his wife was going to do.

* * *

In a private ceremony outside of the show, Batista and Lightning were married. McMahon had actually been thrilled by the response of both wrestlers claming that the sisters were the most popular people in the WWE at the moment. And their spouses, boyfriends, masters or whatever was also pretty popular. If they had one that is.

Batista and Lightning then were told they would be sharing a room, and a bed. But the Animal had a surprise in store for him.

"I'm willing to share a bed with you. But if you touch me at all tonight, I will cut off your family jewels and shove them up your ass." She hissed.

Batista blinked then smiled, "Maybe like your sisters, you'll warm up to me."

Lightning responded by giving him the finger.

* * *

"Ah, two of my sisters are married now." Phantom said with a sigh.

From his place on the bed, Kane watched her. He really had never given a thought to marrying Phantom until now…Actually, to him, it seemed like they were already married. But, marrying her would be the right thing to do.

"I can never see myself as a bride." Phantom said then. "Brides don't wear masks."

Kane growled causing her to look at him. "Don't start in about the scar or I'll be forced to show you just how beautiful you are with the damn thing."

Phantom glowed red at some of the memories coming to mind. Actually, she wouldn't mind a reminder.

Kane was now towering above her, his left hand gently cupping her chin while his right removed her mask from her face.

He lowered his lips and ran them along the scar until he reached her mouth.

"Bed." He growled.

* * *

Lightning woke up at about two a.m. and freaked.

She had forgotten to pick her friend up from the airport! She was twenty minutes late!

She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

When she came out of the bathroom, Batista was up and dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Can you drive like a complete and total maniac and not get caught?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Good, you're driving, to the airport!" Lightning yelled and proceeded to run from the room as if given the order to charge.

Batista counted the seconds until she ran back, kicked him in the ass, and told him to get moving.

Upon arriving at the airport, Lightning immediately spotted her friend waiting for her at the doors.

"I am so sorry." Lightning said as they pulled up.

Her friend just smiled and said, "If you were on time, I would then be worried."

She climbed in the back of Batista's rented SUV and began chatting away with her friend.

Batista drove even more like a maniac to get to the hotel. He was not going to listen to girl talk for this long!

* * *

The next day, Benoit was coming out of his room when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said helping the girl up.

The girl immediately blushed and began looking around. She bent down and picked up a fallen book.

Benoit was in near shock when he saw how beautiful the girl was. And she was reading a book by James Patterson at the moment, it seemed.

"I'm Chris Benoit." He said, holding out his hand.

"Angela." She answered smiling.

* * *

Down the hall, Lighting and Batista high-fived each other.

Their mission was accomplished.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A.o.D woke up in a semi-good mood, especially for what had been going on as of late. But when she walked down the hall, she found Benoit and someone who looked a lot like Lightning's old friend Angela….Because it was Angela.

"Oh, hey, Allydia." Angela said to her as she got closer.

"Hey…What are you doing here?" A.o.D asked.

"Oh…Well, Lightning flew me out here…." Angela started but stopped when A.o.D put a hand up.

"I already figured it out. Enough said. Good seeing you. You too Benoit."

* * *

Phantom was just a little sore from last night's tumble…Okay, who was she kidding? They didn't call him the 'Big Red Monster' for nothing. And boy, he was wild in bed! And he seemed to exactly know if she was sore…Even if she didn't say a thing or move, or show any sign of pain at all!

"Sore?" Kane asked coming out of the bathroom.

See? The guy was a physic!

"A little." Phantom answered stretching a little. In no time though, she would forget about the pain. She had trained herself to do so…Well, actually, A.o.D had trained her how to block out pain…Thus why our step-father could never make her cry after a while. He would beat her sometimes just to make her cry…And she had nothing to show for it but scars.

One day, Lightning pleaded with A.o.D to cry, saying the beating would stop. A.o.D told Lightning to mind her own business.

"I can make that pain go away." Kane said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh really?" Phantom said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yep…You want chocolate chip pancakes?"

Oh, he was good!

* * *

Sweet Drama was awake. This in her case, at this time, was odd, unless she was training. So, she decided to take a trip down to the gym. She needed to exercise.

She was warming up, doing some stretching, when a shadow fell over it. She straightened up, to see the Undertaker.

"Can I help you with some?" She asked him.

"Don't…get to comfortable with Shawn just yet." He said.

Sweet Drama face turned sad as she said, "I was kidding myself to think that A.o.D would let me off that easy, wasn't I?"

"Love makes us…do weird things…" He said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Since you helped me, I'll help you…A.o.D is like a prison in a sense. She won't let anyone in, and hardly let's anyone out…But if you can key in on her softer side, she will crumble like a bunch of bricks…"

"Softer side?"

"Adopt a child….You can figure it out from there…We aren't sure…if A.o.D can have children. She probably didn't tell you this but…our step-dad messed her up pretty bad. A lot of things about her body are a mystery to us…Her ability to have children for one."

The Undertaker stared long and hard at Sweet Drama before saying, "Thank you."

He left her alone then, because he had to think.

* * *

A.o.D got a call on her cell phone. She was due for another appointment to see if there was any salvaging what was left of her reproductive system. And her papers had been sent to a nearby hospital for her check-up.

She got into 'Taker's rental, leaving a note for him, saying that she had to go somewhere and borrowed his truck, and was on her way.

She got to the hospital without anyone really recognizing her, thank God. The last thing she needed was to look in the local newspaper and find out some news reporter wrote a column about her being deathly ill and dying.

"Hello Mrs. Callaway." A doctor said approaching her.

Oh, the guy did research…Great.

"Hi." She said as politely as possible.

"Well, I know you are a busy girl, so let's get down to business." The Doctor said motioning toward a room behind him.

'Yes, lets.' She thought wryly. She wanted to be done as soon as possible.

Inside the room, the doctor gave her a basic low-down on what he was going to do, gave her a stupid paper gown, and left her to change. She always hated this.

She quickly changed and waited for the doctor to get back.

He returned and began his examination. Sick bastards. She hated male doctors. He may have been doing his job, but that wasn't all he was doing and she knew it.

"I think you should get a nurse to do this." A.o.D said standing.

"Don't be silly." The Doctor told her. "Lie down and let me finish. It will be over before you know it." His voice got a little angry toward the end.

"I'll be leaving now. Please step out of the room so I may change." A.o.D told him in a low voice.

"I will call someone in here to sedate you if you do not lay down and let me finish my exam!" the Doctor yelled.

"Fine, we'll finish…After my husband gets here." With that, A.o.D took out her cell phone and called the Undertaker. No way in hell was she going to let that doctor touch her again without him here. The doctor was way to touchy-feely.

* * *

Undertaker was a little surprised when A.o.D called him and told him to show up at the hospital. But he complied…after getting a ride from Lightning, who at the moment was more than happy to. She kept muttering something about perverted men and not being able to stay out of the bathroom…He didn't know….

But when he arrived, there was a very angry doctor waiting for him. The doctor looked young, and, since he knew who he was, was obviously a wrestling fan.

The doctor led him to a room where A.o.D was sitting and waiting for him. She looked at the doctor with pure hate and then motioned him over.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"He kept touching me while claiming he was just doing my normal and yearly check-up." A.o.D whispered back.

Undertaker growled and looked back at the doctor who was putting on some gloves.

"Just stay close by me, please." A.o.D whispered now, moving slightly closer to him.

'Taker looked at her again. She looked scared, venerable…

"It'll be okay Darlin'." He murmured wrapping his arms around her. And he meant it. He was going to stay by her side.

* * *

Phantom had just got off the phone with the Undertaker. He apologized…He wouldn't be helping them fight against A.o.D because he felt; he belonged with her, no matter what.

"Well, it could have been worse." Lightning said as she threw another paper wad at the tied up Batista. "I mean, I don't think he would have hurt her anyways. He just would have watched from our side."

"Yeah." Lightning said as she finished mixing together some paints to get a nice orange color. "Back to work."

"How many animals do you think we can paint on him?" Lightning asked.

"Don't know. Pull him up!" Phantom responded.

Kane pulled on a rope which hoisted Batista in the air, giving the girls access to all sides of him. He was going to be a living tapestry.

* * *

Sweet Drama ran threw the mall as hordes of wrestling fans chased her. About four paces ahead, Shawn was running for his life. Great. Now they could be on national T.V. I'm sure A.o.D would just love that!

"Do you think they'll ever give up?" Sweet Drama yelled to Shawn.

"Haven't yet." He answered taking a right as she took a left. Splitting up, bad idea.

Sweet Drama ran straight into something tall…The Big Show.

"Hi." She said grinning up at him.

The seven foot giant had a huge grin on his face and shook his head. He had been watching Shawn and Drama run all over the mall from the second story, now, he decided to give them a hand.

"You know what I tell them?" The Big Show asked.

"No."

"I tell them I am just trying to enjoy a normal day on the town, and I would greatly appreciate it if all autographs and pictures would be held off until a further time."

"Does it work?" Sweet Drama asked.

"Sometimes…"

"And the other times?"

"I just get angry and let them know it."

* * *

Kane was doing everything in his power to keep from bursting out laughing. The girls had painted his dragon tattoo pink and purple, painted his face up like a leopard. His left leg was painted in tiger strips, his right was like a chameleon, and his arms were, God knows how many, birds. His chest was several cute fuzzy animals: like rabbits, squirrels, cats, etc. Oh, he loved this. And Batista was glaring at them.

"Does he look okay?" Phantom asked him.

"Like a beautiful tapestry." Kane responded, finally giving up the fight and laughing. He let it all out.

This was great…And a picture was worth a thousand words. Makes you wonder how many words a whole role of film was worth, doesn't it?

* * *

A.o.D and Undertaker were walking back to their hotel room when they heard Kane laughing…And from the sounds of it, about to bust a gut.

They walked to Lightning's room and knocked on the door. As soon as it was opened, they found themselves laughing too. And then, they went to find a camera man.

* * *

The Big Show and Sweet Drama managed to find Shawn, who had climbed up a flag pole and was currently hanging around….

"Wanna tag with the big man?" Drama asked.

Shawn was desperate enough to do anything, at the moment.

* * *

When Mr. McMahon had his meeting with the camera crew interrupted by the Undertaker, he was a bit angry…But after following the Undertaker and A.o.D to Lightning and Batista's room, he forgave them. Because the scene was priceless and the fans would be sure to love it.

Who wouldn't like to see Batista in such a pose? Girls would love it, men would laugh at it, and kids would color their siblings for a while to come.

"What made you two decide to do this?" McMahon asked. "And how did you get Kane to help?"

"He was pissing me off." Lightning said as she put a few finishing touches on multi-coloring Batista's hair.

"And you?" McMahon asked Phantom.

"Bored, and Kane was bored too. And when Lightning came to us with the idea, we jumped at it. How many times do you get to paint the World Heavyweight Champion in your life?"

Kane just had that sickening grin on his face. S

McMahon about lost his lunch when Phantom went to him and kissed him. The girl had to be possessed to kiss that guy.

* * *

While McMahon talked to everyone, Undertaker and A.o.D snuck out. They really had no part in it, and didn't wish to have a part in it.

"Thanks for showing up at the hospital in such short time." A.o.D murmured as they reached their room.

"It wasn't a problem." Undertaker answered opening the door for her. A.o.D walked in and went to sit on the bed. She seemed deep in thought at what a nurse had told her. The nurse had also said that the information she was about to give her, the doctor was planning on with holding.

That had made the Undertaker mad, and so he went to find the doctor and have a little chat.

What the nurse had told her amazed her.

'Your body has already attempted to get you pregnant. It succeeded but it didn't last long…In fact, you have been pregnant twice. But you probably never noticed anything different. As sad as it may sound to you that you lost two chances at a child, its good news. It means we can repair you. You will be able to have kids.'

Those words had done her a lot of good. She felt so alive. And all she had to do was go in for a surgery and just like that, she would be able to carry children.

But she had decided to wait a while. She had to get a good career going, then she and the Undertaker would talk children.

"What did the nurse say?" Undertaker asked her now.

"Something wonderful." A.o.D answered.

* * *

Drama drug around the Big Show and Shawn all day going into stores. She bet now that the Big Show regretted helping them now.

But she was really surprised when the big guy starting picking up thing he thought she should try on or buy…And Shawn was doing the same thing.

"This is sexy." Shawn said holding up a black lace thong.

The Big Show knocked him in the head and through the garment over his shoulder, which landed in a tree growing in the middle of the store.

They all looked at each other and then how far the garment was up in the tree and decided it was a wonderful time to leave…Because the cashier was giving them the 'Undertaker' glare.

* * *

Benoit and Angela had been spending all day going to book stores and coffee shops, just talking and discussing books they had read.

And both were enjoying themselves.

Then, Benoit's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, answering it

After a quick conversation, he hung up and said, "McMahon wants me back at the hotel now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Angela said, getting up and grabbing a bag of books she had bought. Benoit, though, quickly took the bags from her hand and then, got the door for her as they left the small coffee shop.

He was nothing short of being a complete and total gentleman.

* * *

Batista tried washing off the paint…but it wouldn't come off! He scrubbed harder and harder but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" He growled.

Lightning stepped into the bathroom and held up a large can of something…Batista felt like ripping his own hair out when he read the large letters…

'Super, super, super glue!"

"YOU ADDED THAT TO THE PAINT?" He roared.

"Uh, yeah. Because we knew as soon as we let you go that you would try and go wash it off. Bad, bad Batista."

"You'll think 'Bad Batista' when I get my hands on you woman!" He yelled chasing her out of the bathroom.

Lightning immediately bolted out the door and Batista was quick to follow…Forgetting that he was BUTT ASS NAKED!

* * *

Sweet Drama, the Big Show, and Shawn had just got off the elevator when Lightning ran by, laughing her ass off…It was then that a very naked Batista ran by after her.

"Please, don't tell me I just saw a naked Batista covered in paint…" The Big Show said, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry…but you did." Shawn said, laying a hand on the giants shoulder.

When Shawn and the Big Show looked at Sweet Drama, they discovered that she was beet red.

"You act like you haven't ever seen a naked man before." Shawn joked.

Sweet Drama just glared at him and stalked off down the hall, heading to her hotel room.

God forbid she had to see that again….

Lightning ran by….then Batista…

Good God they had circled around the hotel already!


	17. To Eddie Guerrero

A/N: This Chapter of the fanfic is going to be rather short I'm afraid. And I tribute it to Eddie Guerrero. May he find peace on the other side, and I wish the best for his family.

-Mage

Chapter 16: One Final Bow

Batista, Lightning, and Eddie Guerrero were heading out to celebrate his victory over Ken Kennedy. The night was still young, and the liquor would be flowing.

"Are you sure you are okay there Eddie? That chair shot looked nasty from what I seen." Lightning told Eddie as they pulled into an open bar.

"I'm fine!" Eddie said with a grin. "I'm just ready for some fun! Let's go Amigos!"

Lightning and Batista nodded and grinned.

The next day, everyone was busy…Or sleeping off hangovers. No one really had time to see each other that day. It was Saturday, the day when mostly wrestlers relaxed or called their families and talked till they lost their voice. Just a normal everyday day.

It came, it passed….

And Sunday came….

"Where is Eddie?" Batista growled pacing back and forth in his dressing room. "He didn't show. That isn't like him!"

"Maybe he had more fun on Saturday and slept off another hangover." Lightning suggested with a grin. But inside, she was worried too. Eddie didn't go to a bar. He preferred to go with friends…And if he was sick, he would have called and told someone.

"Well, we better go." Batista said, grabbing up his gym bag.

As they got to the dressing room door, Batista's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Batista said as he answered it.

They continued walking down the hall with Batista listening to whoever it was on the line…And then he stopped.

"You're joking….Tell me you're joking!" Batista suddenly said.

He was pale, he was shaking...

"Batista?" Lightning asked him softly.

Batista dropped his cell phone and tears began to flow down his face….

"Eddie's dead."

A/N: I told you it would be short. But under these circumstances, I really didn't know what I could write. But as I said, Rest in Peace Eddie. You will be missed.


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Okay, this one goes to another good friend of mine, Jo. She is the inspiration behind Sweet Drama...To some extreme. Can't ever catch the craziness in my friend in a character, but we can try. And one thing about Jo, she is loyal, just as Sweet Drama is to Shawn...-grin- So, Jo, this one is for ya!

Chapter 17

Kane and Phantom had finally decided to go on their much needed vacation. Vince had given them permission to, believing Phantom needed time to get over Eddie's death.

She had seen him Saturday night, and then, then next morning, he was gone.

"We'll go up to some cabin in the woods, where nobody will see us, and that way, it's just you and me." Kane murmured into her hair as they sat on the plane.

"I'd like that." Phantom whispered back.

"I know." Kane told her with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey, you know, with Eddie's death in all, people have been really down lately." A.o.D told Sweet Drama and Lightning. "So let's all go to a club. I seen one when we were on our way to the hotel. I think it'll be fun; just the three of us. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. I need it." Lightning said, rubbing a hand over her face. "A few drinks will do me some good."

Sweet Drama nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

Undertaker had just gotten out of the hospital when A.o.D practically pounced him when she got back to the hotel room.

"Careful." He grunted, falling back on the bed. "I'm still not up to what I should be."

A.o.D just kissed him and said, "We'll find whoever attacked you. Then, we will make them pay!"

"You do that. I'm going to take a nap, Darlin'." He mumbled.

"What kind of medicine do they got you on?" She asked him, jokingly.

"Don't know. Good stuff though…"

He'd fallen asleep.

A.o.D let an evil grin slide onto her face. She'd, accidentally, dropped a few sleeping pills into his drink. That way, he'd never know she was gone. Then, he couldn't stop her.

* * *

"Drama, I'm going to the bar with a few guys tonight. Are you okay with that?" Shawn asked her as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Actually, A.o.D, Lightning, and I were going to do something tonight. So I guess this all works out." Sweet Drama told him.

"Yeah, it does. But don't let any man take off with you. I'm afraid of what I'd do to them." Shawn said with a smirk.

Sweet Drama just stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Batista?" Lightning whispered as she entered their hotel room.

"Hmm?" He groaned from the bed.

Lightning made her way over to it and sat on the edge, and touched the Animal's face.

"I'm meeting A.o.D and Sweet Drama at a club. Will you be okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." He said in a hoarse voice.

Lightning seriously doubted that. Eddie's death had hit him pretty hard. It hit them all hard. But Benoit and Batista seemed to be taking it the hardest. Both, locking themselves in their hotel room, and not coming out. Barely eating too.

"Okay." Lightning sighed. "But please, eat something tonight."

"Whatever." He murmured. "It's not as if you care…"

Lightning glared at his figure in the bed, but said nothing. Instead, she just got up and left.

* * *

Undertaker sat up and glared at the glass, practically still full, which was sitting on his nightstand.

He wasn't an idiot. As soon as he had taken a drink of the water, he tasted something off.

"What are you up too?" He growled, seeing that A.o.D wasn't there. He didn't know where she would be going either. He had no choice but to wait and see what she had done. And hope, pray almost, that it had nothing to do with Sweet Drama and Shawn. And if it did, that they could make it through whatever A.o.D had planned for them.

He lay back on his bed, and wondered what his brother was up too; probably having the time of his life.

* * *

Kane held Phantom close to him as they sat on the sofa in the cabin they had rented for the weekend. They were sitting in front of an open fire, drinking hot cocoa, and just enjoying each other's company.

"I suddenly get this feeling, like something bad is about to happen." Phantom muttered.

"Me too. I'm worried about Sweet Drama." Kane told her.

"There's nothing we can really do though. We just have to hope that whatever A.o.D does, is fixable when we get back."

Kane just grunted in response, stood, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kane!" She squealed.

* * *

The club was full of people, dancing, drinking, and having a good time. You could barely hear each other scream to each other.

And Sweet Drama didn't want to be there. Men were just all over her. They wanted to dance, or talk and some had just told her that they wanted for in bed. She hated it.

Lightning was drinking her fifth drink, and was already, obviously, drunk.

"I'm going back!" Sweet Drama screamed at A.o.D.

When she looked at her sister though, she saw something in her eyes; something evil and angry.

"Stay!" A.o.D shouted.

Sweet Drama just shook her head and left.

A.o.D had just scared her.

* * *

When Shawn got back to the hotel room, it was four a.m.

Sweet Drama was already in bed, sleeping. He had no idea when she got back, and at the moment, he was too tired to care.

He just crawled in bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lightning stumbled into her hotel room. She was drunk, and she was going to have the hangover from hell in the morning. But at the moment, she didn't care.

"Lightning?" Batista murmured, getting out of the bed.

Lightning stumbled over to him.

"You're drunk." He stated obviously.

"You…are beautiful." She slurred.

Batista raised an eyebrow at her…And decided to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

"Where were you?" Undertaker growled as A.o.D entered the room.

"Sweet Drama, Lightning, and I all went to a club. Is there a problem with that?" She responded.

"Yeah, it's four a.m. and you decided it would be funny to drug the DeadMan." Undertaker growled again.

A.o.D just smirked. "I didn't want you to worry."

* * *

Shawn was in the gym bright and early. He had a slight hangover, but he got over it pretty quickly with a cup of coffee or two…

Then, A.o.D entered the gym.

"Shawn, we need to talk." She told him, approaching.

"About what?" Shawn asked her.

"About what Sweet Drama was doing last night? I've known for quiet some time that you and Sweet Drama were seeing each other. And, at first, I was mad, but now, I really don't care. Whatever makes you two happy? But last night, she was a total slut!"

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked, feeling a little angry.

"She got drunk, and started dancing with a lot of guy. Probably close to twenty men! And she left twice with men. And, well, when she came back, you could tell what she had been doing."

Shawn felt his heart break. Sweet Drama had betrayed him? She seemed so innocent, and now, he found out different.

His sorrow quickly turned into anger.

He wanted her out of his hotel room, now!

* * *

A.o.D smiled in satisfaction as Shawn stormed out of the gym and, she knew, he was heading back to his hotel room.

She began whistling and made her way to the restaurant in the hotel. She was hungry, and it would be the best place to see anyone, who might storm out.

* * *

Lightning woke up with her head pounding. Not only that, but her whole body was sore. She felt like she had been hit by a truck.

She threw off the covers and found herself naked….Not only that, but Batista was in the bed naked beside her.

SHE HADN'T BEEN HIT BY ANY TRUCK! SHE HAD BEEN HIT BY THE ANIMAL EXPRESS!

* * *

Shawn stormed into the hotel room and over to Sweet Drama, who was writing a letter to one of her many fans,

"You slut." He growled.

"What?" Sweet Drama gasped.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You at the club last night! I can't believe I thought I knew you all this time. You're nothing but a whore. You're just like every other woman I've dated."

Tears streamed down Sweet Drama's face as she whispered, "How can you say that? What are you talking about and who did you hear this from? It was A.o.D wasn't it? Don't you see Shawn; she is just trying to break us up!" Her voice became pleading.

"You know, I did think A.o.D was the bad guy all this time. But now I see that all she ever was; the truth. And you didn't want me to find out the truth, did you?" Shawn hissed. "I want you out of here! Now!"

Sweet Drama jumped and ran out of the room crying.

* * *

A.o.D was quiet satisfied when she seen Drama come down the stairs into the lobby, and out the doors.

"Serves you right." She smirked.

* * *

Lightning was to busy freaking out to notice that Batista was awake.

"Good morning."

She jumped several feet in the air and turned and glared at the Animal.

"You took advantage of me last night!" She yelled.

"Yeah, so?" He said coolly.

"Fuck you!" She screamed.

"I think we did plenty of that last night."

Lightning's jaw dropped. He was being a total dick! Where did this come from? When did he ever act like this?

"I think it best you get out of my hotel room before I decide to extract my revenge on you." Lightning said in a monotone voice.

Batista managed to put on a pair of pants and run out the door in the amazing time of five seconds.

Had to be a new record.

* * *

Sweet Drama managed to find a taxi and have it take her to the stadium where she and Shawn had been scheduled to fight Edge and Lita that night. She wouldn't be able to look at him now, least yet fight with him in the ring.

Now, she had just finished telling McMahon, and he said he understood.

"Perhaps, you should show Shawn that you're innocent." McMahon suggested to her as she got up to leave.

"How?" She asked.

"Perhaps…surveillance?" McMahon suggested.

Sweet Drama began to think about it then said, "I want Shawn to have to go to the ring first. As if the fight is still scheduled. But instead of Edge coming out, it will be me. I'll show him that I was back at the hotel by eleven. That I never left after that, and that there was no way I did the things he accused me of."

"That a girl." McMahon said, grinning.

"But that's not all. I'm going to show him how much of a slut I can be!"

* * *

Batista walked in the restaurant in the hotel and saw A.o.D sitting at one of the tables, eating breakfast, and looking smug with herself.

"Oh no." He groaned.

* * *

Lightning had just got out of the shower and was drying off when the bathroom door swung open, revealing Batista.

"GET OUT!" Lightning yelled.

"I think A.o.D has done something." Batista panted. He had run all the way up to the room. Elevator took to long.

"What?"

* * *

Sweet Drama was ready to go. She had dressed for the occasion too. And tightly, in her left hand, she held the tape that would prove her innocents.

Even if Shawn did believe her though, she didn't think she would forgive him. He had no faith in her what-so-ever.

She heard Shawn's music playing as he made his entrance into the ring. Soon, it would be her turn.

She got ready to make her entrance.

Her music started playing.

Sweet Drama walked out in a black low-cut, split to hip, dress. Underneath, she wore a lacey black thong, and a lacey black bra. She wore four inch stilettos and her make-up was done to perfection. Her hair was down, and mused in an attractive sort of way.

And all the men in the stadium were drooling, including Shawn.

As she started to climb the steps, Shawn got a good view of the Theatre masks she had gotten tattooed on her inner thighs earlier that day. One on the inside of each thigh.

Shawn quickly though, put on a face of disgust and anger.

Sweet Drama took a microphone and looked Shawn right in the eye and asked, "Like what you see?" She turned slowly for him.

"No." Shawn spat into his own microphone.

"Well, you called me a slut. I figured I should at least look the part. Don't you think?"

Shawn glared at her.

"No? Well, here, in my hand, is the proof of my innocents of all that you accused me of this morning Shawn. This morning, you claimed I did horrible things at the club my sisters and I attended last night. And I told you, I returned to the hotel room early. Well, here's your proof."

She shoved the tape roughly into his hand and then smirked at him. With that, she reached back and slapped him with all of her might. He stumbled a little and then turned and glared at her.

He was about to hit her back when Batista and Lightning ran out into the ring.

Batista held Shawn at bay while Lightning had to drag Sweet Drama out of the ring.

Once, however, they got backstage, Sweet Drama seen A.o.D leaning against the wall, a smirk plastered on her face. She then, turned and left. The Undertaker followed behind her.

"That guy is creepy. He always pops up out of the shadows where you can't see him." Lightning said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't care."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Paperview. Boy, didn't everyone love those, especially since RAW and Smackdown got together. And A.o.D had done something really, really bad.

And it all started two weeks ago, a week after Sweet Drama had shown Shawn just how much of a slut she could be. And she had surprised people…

* * *

Shawn watched the tape, and found out, he had been a fool. He had let A.o.D fool him, and worse, he had made a fool of himself in the ring, and in front of the girl he loved. He had really hurt her.

"Amanda!" He yelled banging on the DIVA dressing room door, where Sweet Drama had taken up residence for now. "Please, Amanda, we need to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" A DIVA yelled from within the locker room. "And I don't blame her. You should thank your lucky stars that she won't allow us to take matters into our own hands, or I'd have given you a few chair shots!"

Shawn sighed and banged his head against the door. "Please, I just want to talk to her, to apologize."

"Why do you need to apologize? She's over you! Or didn't you know that Sweet Drama was dating the Big Show?"

* * *

Sweet Drama, after what she had said to Shawn, felt low. She felt disgusted with herself, with her sister, with romance. She felt empty inside. But when she found out the Shawn was doing everything in his power to find her because he wanted to talk to her, then she couldn't help but get a little hopeful.

And when the Big Show came to her with a little idea, in return for a favor, it was just too good to pass up.

"Let me get this straight." Sweet Drama started. "For a few days or a week or however long it takes, you act like my boyfriend, if I hook you up with my new friend in the Wardrobe department?"

The Big Show nodded, with a little blush in his cheeks.

Sweet Drama grinned, "Deal."

* * *

Phantom and Kane had returned from their vacation, refreshed and happy, only to find a really depressing mood to await them.

"Who died?" Kane said aloud.

"A romance." Lightning said as she walked up from behind her twin. "A.o.D killed Shawn and Sweet Drama's romance, they are no more. And now, Sweet Drama is dating the Big Show, for reasons in which nobody knows because they are the strangest couple ever! And, Shawn has been doing everything in his power to get Sweet Drama back, and Sweet Drama is doing everything in her power to hide from Shawn."

"This is what we get from taking a break." Phantom sighed. "Oh God, I never thought A.o.D would go this far. I mean, Sweet Drama was so happy."

"I figured her out though!" Lightning said on a slightly more cheerful tone.

"What do you mean you figured her out? Figured who out?" Kane grunted.

"A.o.D, don't you get it? Why did she never bother us? Because we fought our guys, we had to prove our worth to each other. It became obvious that we would be taken care of. But Shawn has never fought Sweet Drama…"

"Nor will he." Phantom cut in.

"But, for instance, say Shawn were to fight A.o.D…" Lightning continued.

"That has to be the most stupid…" Phantom trailed off as she thought about it for a moment. "If the match stated that Shawn won, no matter how, he had rights to Sweet Drama, the A.o.D would have to do as the contract stated…"

"And it could be any type of match…" Lightning continued.

"And there could be interference." Kane added.

"That's it. We have to get Shawn and Sweet Drama back together! Then, we convince A.o.D, who would be livid by then, to challenge him to a match…To a…a 'Don't Date my Sister' match. We could help Vince McMahon draw up a contract. A.o.D never reads her contracts, so, she wouldn't even know what type of match it would be until she was fighting it!" Phantom squealed happily.

"But who would interfere?" Kane asked.

"The very girl they are fighting over, of course." Lightning said with a smirk.

"We know how Sweet Drama likes to interrupt a match." Phantom said grinning.

"Therefore, I should go order a nice wood baseball bat." Lightning concluded walking away with Phantom.

"Baseball bat? I'm confused." Kane muttered following.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Undertaker growled at A.o.D, who was busying herself doing her makeup.

"Oh, get over it. Now she is dating a real man. The Big Show and he'll take good care of her. A whole lot better care than Sexy Man." A.o.D snapped.

"I think that you are going to pay for those sins you have committed soon. I sense bad Karma on the way." Undertaker muttered.

"Don't go religious on me DeadMan."

"Never thought about it once."

* * *

Sweet Drama and the Big Show were walking down the hall hand in hand when Shawn appeared in front of them. His face was a mask of pain and Sweet Drama felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

She forced herself not to cry and looked him in the eyes and said, "Hello Shawn."

"Amanda, please, we need to talk." Shawn pleaded.

"Don't talk to me like you know me Shawn because, obviously, you don't." Sweet Drama said brushing past him, the Big Show following.

She felt horrible for treating him that way, but, what choice did she have? She wanted him back…But she wanted to protect him too.

Now, she and the Big Show were on there way to meet her two older twin sisters. She needed to tell them about the Big Show's plan. Maybe they could help her out.

* * *

Lightning and Phantom, along with Kane, were waiting for the pair in an office provided by Mr. McMahon himself. He had totally agreed to the twin's plan, and told them he would do anything they needed. He even felt that what A.o.D had done was wrong. And hell, when you have the Chair Man of the WWE helping you, it can't get much better.

A knock came from the door and Sweet Drama and the Big Show entered.

"I have something to tell you before you guys say anything." Sweet Drama began before anyone could open their mouths. "The Big Show and I are not really a couple. It's just a cover up for now. We kind of stuck a deal. He's giving me a front to avoid Shawn, and in return, when its over, I hook him up with a gal he's had his eyes on."

The twins mouths were hanging open in a perfect 'o'.

"Why not just challenge the girl to a fight?" Kane asked the Big Show.

"Because she's not a wrestler. Otherwise, I probably would have taken a leaf from the Brothers of Destruction dating book, and had done so."

"You know, Kane, you and Taker should come out with a book on dating. I'm sure it would be a best seller." Lightning sniggered.

Kane just glared at her.

"Enough said. Sweet Drama, Lightning and I came up with an idea. We really want you and Shawn to be together. You two were just so happy and now, well, as Kane had put it earlier, 'Who died?'" Phantom began.

"But A.o.D would never allow Shawn and me to be happy. That's why the Big Show is giving me a cover for now. I don't want to throw myself in Shawn's arms and get him hurt. A.o.D would do that, I know she would. She would hurt him just to hurt me so I would leave him alone!" Sweet Drama sobbed.

"That's the thing Drama. We are going to get you and Shawn back together, and then, find a way for you to stay together." Phantom told her.

"Actually, we already found a way for you to stay together. Simply, we, being the supportive sisters we are to A.o.D, tell her to challenge Shawn to a match. And we, so kindly, created the stipulations for it as well. A.o.D never, ever reads the fine print of anything she signs." Lightning said with an overdramatic tone.

"That's why she is married to Taker, poor man." Phantom stage whispered.

"And, simply, they fight, if A.o.D gets to the point where it looks like she is going to win, you simply run out and attack her." Kane concluded.

"Attack her with what? A chair? I hate using chairs!" Sweet Drama hissed.

"No, with this." Lightning said pulling a bat out from behind the chair she was sitting in. "Isn't she a beauty? All wood and bound to leave a mark or two."

Sweet Drama had an evil grin that would make the Undertaker shiver.

* * *

Shawn was getting really desperate to talk to Sweet Drama, so desperate; he went to Vince McMahon for advice.

"Get into the DIVA locker room and trap her. All the DIVA's have a Battle Royal tonight, for contender for the Women's Championship, it's the perfect time." McMahon told him.

"But they put guard at the doors!" Shawn all but yelled.

"Then don't let the guard knows it's you. In fact, take this contract." McMahon slid the paper across the table.

Shawn picked it up and said, "This is a DIVA contact."

"Better shave."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

A few hours later, while all the DIVA's were fighting, Shawn walked to the DIVA locker room, dressed as a woman in high heels, a jade green dress, her hair down, wearing a stuffed bra, and feeling like killing McMahon. He just hoped no one recognized him.

Shawn showed his 'new' contract to the guard, who surprisingly, let him in.

Sweet Drama was walking to the shower stalls and turned.

"Oh, hello. Are you new?"

Even she didn't recognize him!

Shawn just nodded since he knew he could never ever pull of a woman's voice.

"Oh, well, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to take a shower. Um, just make yourself at home, I guess, and the DIVA's will be here soon enough." Sweet Drama told him with a small smile. She then, turned, and walked into the shower stall.

The sound of running water could be heard through out the locker room.

'Trap her.' McMahon had said.

"Lord forgive me." Shawn muttered.

He stripped himself of clothes and walked into the shower stall.

* * *

Lightning and Phantom were playing a game of poker when they heard a scream that the fans in the arena probably heard.

"What the hell?" Lightning muttered.

Phantom just shrugged and laid down a royal flush.

Lightning groaned and forked over another hundred dollars.

* * *

A.o.D raised an eyebrow when she heard the scream and looked at the Undertaker.

"Kane wasn't scheduled to scare a DIVA tonight, was he?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." Taker responded, going back to reading the magazine he had bought upon seeing in the airport.

"Motorcycle nut." A.o.D muttered.

"Have you ever had sex on the back of a motorcycle?" Taker asked her.

"No."

"Then you don't understand."

* * *

Shawn was embarrassed but he went through with what McMahon had told him to do. And at the moment, he had Sweet Drama pinned against the wall using his own body.

"Just relax." Shawn whispered to her. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Shawn, what are you here for?" Sweet Drama asked, shivering at the close contact of their two bodies.

"To apologize, and to beg for you back. Take me back, because I can't live without you. I can't sleep at night. And I was a fool to believe your sister instead of you. Forgive me, please?"

Sweet Drama closed her eyes, and thought of everything he just said. Finally she said, "Make love to me."

* * *

The next week, both RAW and Smackdown was abuzz with the news that Sweet Drama and Shawn were back together.

It was then that Lightning and Phantom made their moves.

"A.o.D, did you hear?" Lightning asked, approaching her sister.

"Yeah, I heard. And I'm going to put a stop to it, now. I'll make sure Shawn never works in the WWE again."

"Wait, I just got a great idea! Actually, McMahon gave us this idea, because he thinks you should always listen to authority, and to us, you are authority." Phantom told A.o.D.

"What did McMahon have in mind?" A.o.D asked.

"A match. A 'Don't Date My Sister' match. If you win, Shawn Michaels cannot come within fifty feet of Sweet Drama. If he wins, you have no choice but to comply to their wishes, and leave them be as a couple." Lightning explained. "And I have the contract right here in my hand."

A.o.D snatched the contract and the pin the Lightning was holding out and signed it.

"Get Shawn to agree to it. I want his blood to stain my hands." A.o.D hissed.

"As you wish." Phantom said, walking away with Lightning.

Once the pair was out of sight, they high fived each other.

* * *

"She agreed?" Sweet Drama asked as soon as she seen her sisters.

"Yep, couldn't pass up an offer like that." Lightning said, sprawling out on the couch in her and Batista's locker room.

"All I have to do is win." Shawn said, looking at the floor. "I may need to do some serious training."

"Actually…" Phantom said with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Now, it was time for the Paperview, and the Main Event match was Shawn Michaels, the Heart Break Kid, verses, A.o.D, the Angel of Death in a 'Don't Date My Sister' match.

The whole arena was full, and tickets had sold out within an hour upon the word that these two would be facing each other.

And now, it was time for the match to begin.

"The following match is a No Bars Held match, set for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Baton Rouge, the Angel of Death."

A.o.D's theme music began to play, Lucifer's Angel by the Rasmus. Some cheered for her, but most booed. In this match, she would be the heel.

She entered the ring and bounced around a few times before saluting the crowd, and then, the crowd was on its feet as Shawn Michael's music began to play.

"You can beat him." A.o.D told herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The bell rang, and the match started.

Shawn and A.o.D circled each other, sizing each other up, and looking for any weaknesses. So far, nothing. Then, suddenly, they locked up in the center of the ring.

It was a battle of strength, and Shawn backed A.o.D into the corner. But A.o.D landed a low blow on Shawn, causing him to hit the mat in pain.

* * *

Lightning ran up to Sweet Drama, who stood watching the match on monitor by the ramp entrance.

"The WWE board just made a ruling, if anyone is caught trying to interfere with the match, it will be called off, and A.o.D will be declared the winner." She gasped.

"What do we do?" Sweet Drama asked, almost feeling like crying.

Phantom walked up and said, "We distract the Ref."

* * *

A.o.D had gained the upper hand, and then, she landed her finishing move on Shawn. Death Flies. A drop kick from the top rope.

She was going for the pin, but nothing.

She looked around to see Phantom, Kane, and the Big Show in the audience, signing autographs, shaking hands, or whatever. And it had distracted the Ref! Now, Lightning was arguing with the Ref about why they were out there.

"What's going on?" A.o.D whispered to herself.

"Knock, knock."

A.o.D turned around to her hit square in the head by a baseball bat.

The force knocked her off her feet, split her head wide open, and cracked the bat in two.

"You broke my bat!" Sweet Drama yelled at the fallen A.o.D. She then began to hit her sister with what was left of the bat. "I hope you get splinters!"

Sweet Drama would have continued with the onslaught, but Phantom suddenly ran into the ring and dragged her out, and they both crawled under the ring and waited.

* * *

In the ring, Shawn slowly got up and saw a battered and bloody A.o.D on the mat, unconscious. He crawled over and threw an arm across her.

The Ref saw this, and ran over for the pin.

One, two, three.

Shawn Michaels had beat A.o.D for the rights to date Sweet Drama.

* * *

All the girls crowded in the ring and cheered, Big Show and Kane lifted Shawn and Sweet Drama onto their shoulders.

The crowd cheered and everything looked perfect.

But then, the death bell tolled, and the lights went out.

When the lights came back on, everyone was laying on the mat, hurt, except Sweet Drama, who was looking into the eyes of the DeadMan.

"I hope you are happy with what you done. You may celebrate your victory. You do get to stay with Shawn, but I can guarantee you that you left your sister feeling totally alone. She will feel betrayed by this.

"That may be so, but I felt betrayed too."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A.o.D woke up in the hospital with the Undertaker sitting by her side.

"I lost, didn't I?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, you did." Taker replied.

"They betrayed me. I trusted them, and then, they helped Sweet Drama in the end. Was I really in the wrong for worrying about my little sister?" A.o.D whispered.

"You were not in the wrong for looking out for your younger sister. I think you may have been in the wrong in the ways you went about protecting her." Taker replied.

"You won't betray me, will you?"

"Never."

* * *

Sweet Drama was walking into the hospital, intent on talking to A.o.D. But she had little time to do it, because she had to be at the arena in two hours because she had a match against Lita. Not just any match though, a 'Bra's and Panties' match.

She was about to give up when she heard the Undertaker's voice.

Slowly, she walked up to the room and peeked in. She could see A.o.D sitting in the bed, paler than normal, and her head was bandaged. She suddenly felt really, really guilty.

"Get your ass in here." Taker said, looking up and seeing her.

Sweet Drama cleared her throat and slowly walked into the room and faced the music.

"Hey Drama." A.o.D whispered.

"Hey sis…I came…to apologize for what I did. I apologize for hitting you and putting you here in this hospital, but I am not going to apologize for the actions that lead me to do what I did. That's all I really wanted to come here and say. I really don't want your forgiveness, to tell the truth, I'm not expecting it." Sweet Drama said. "But I love Shawn, and if I had to, I would do it all over again."

A.o.D looked toward the window, briefly at the Undertaker, and then the window again. "I understand how you feel. I understand, all to clearly. You have nothing to apologize for. I guess I should really be the one apologizing Drama. I should have put more faith in you and realized that you aren't a little girl anymore who used to hide behind me when she was scared. You stepped out of my shadow, and found your own light. And if you are happy with Shawn, then Drama, I'm happy too. I just wish I had realized this all but sooner."

Sweet Drama let a small smile touch her lips.

Maybe, thing would start to go her way now.

* * *

"We are suppose to pick out something sexy for Sweet Drama to wear in her Bra's and Panties match tonight, but so far, we are failing miserably." Lightning said as she hung her head.

"Well, we picked out the cute little black lace thong, and lace bra, but, that's as far as we go." Phantom sighed.

"Sweet Drama is about the only person who can make herself look sexy. For some reason, anytime we pick out an outfit for her, she just looks so adorable." Lightning sighed.

Shawn walked into the room at the moment and threw some items on the floor with a grin and walked off.

Phantom picked up a pair of chaps while Lightning picked up a cute leather vest complete with studs.

"Gotta give the man props." Phantom admitted.

"Yeah." Lightning agreed.

* * *

Sweet Drama put on the clothes that were laid out for her in her locker room, and, Just in time because a stage hand, along with Shawn Michaels burst into the room.

"I'm really sorry to intrude." The Stage hand began. "But Mr. Bischoff thought it fair that I warn you that Edge is probably going to interrupt your match if you get the upper hand Miss Sweet Drama. So, you are allowed to take Shawn with you to the ring."

"Thank you." Sweet Drama told the stage hand as he left.

"Sounds like fun." Shawn said, smirking, and looking Sweet Drama up and down.

"You know, when my sisters pick out anything for me to wear, it's cute, not sexy. So, I've come to the conclusion that they didn't pick this out. I think you did, considering they're your chaps…" Sweet Drama said as she crossed her arms and gave Shawn the look.

Shawn gave a sheepish smile and said, "Just living out a fantasy."

* * *

Phantom and Lightning had dragged chairs out of their dressing rooms and got up by the entrance to the ramp. After everyone had made their entrance, they planned on getting front row seats to the show, because they were not going to miss it for the world. And if anyone tried to stop them, they were going to be in a world of hurt.

* * *

As soon as Sweet Drama seen Lightning and Phantom waiting by the entrance to the ramp, chairs ready, she knew what they were planning. And all she thought was, 'Oh boy.'

Her music started so she put on a dazzling smile and walked out to the ring, wearing what Shawn had wanted her to wear. And currently, at the moment, she could feel his eyes starring at her butt…Okay, it wasn't just his. It was the entire male population of the stadium.

But she nearly laughed when she saw Lita slap Edge, because, he too was starring at her, practically drooling.

A.o.D spit her orange juice all over herself when she seen Sweet Drama enter the ring.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing and why is she dressed like that?" She screeched.

"Bra and Panties match." Taker muttered.

"I think I can see that much but why is she dressed like that?"

"Most likely, Shawn picked out that outfit for her to wear." Undertaker answered.

"I'll kill him!"

* * *

Sweet Drama was a little shocked to see she really didn't have to be in this match very long. While doing the 'Twist of Fate' Lita ripped her shirt, and it fell off, scoring for her. And her pants, well, Sweet Drama found a string and pulled….And the ripped, and fell off.

Shawn, at the moment, was to busy, leaning against the guard rails and laughing his ass off at what had happened, and Sweet Drama was actually trying to help Lita regain some dignity…by trying to put some clothes on her.

All in all, Edge ended up giving his shirt to a very embarrassed Lita and carrying her out of the ring.

Then, the crowd suddenly got very quiet. And for a moment, Sweet Drama became very afraid, thinking somebody was behind her. Perhaps the Undertaker had come to get revenge on her for A.o.D?

Slowly, she turned to find Shawn, kneeling on one knee, with a microphone in his hand.

"Sweet Drama, Amanda, we really haven't been together all that long. Through most of our relationship, we had to keep it a secret, and anyone who saw us, we swore to secrecy, then, A.o.D found out. And she did everything in her power to break us up. And she almost succeeded…But while I was alone, and after you had proven your innocence to me, I found myself with a lot of time to think. And this is what I came up with: I am totally lost without you. I can't live without you and I love you so much. I want to be with you forever, so, Amanda, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Shawn pulled out a beautiful ring, sat snug in a navy blue felt case.

Sweet Drama felt her throat tighten with emotions, and all around her the crowd was chanting, "Say yes!"

She couldn't say yes. She couldn't talk. All she could do was nod. And that was good enough for Shawn. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and then, he picked her up bridal style and twirled her around until they were both dizzy. Then, he kissed her.

* * *

Up on the ramp, Phantom and Lightning were crying and hugging each other.

"That was so sweet!" They cried.

* * *

A.o.D couldn't help but smile as she laid her head back on the horribly stuffed hospital pillows.

"I can't kill him now." She mused.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow and said, "I would think not. After all, you don't want to end up in another hospital, do you?"

"Is that some kind of threat?" A.o.D challenged.

"I don't know. Why don't you kill Shawn and find out?"

* * *

A few weeks went by, and A.o.D had been released from the hospital, and things were going smooth.

In fact, they were given free reign of the ring for a little while so they could celebrate at a Paperview.

And just before they went out, Sweet Drama turned to Shawn and said, "I think I'm pregnant."

A crash was heard as A.o.D hit the floor in shock of what she just heard.

The twins were jumping around chanting, "A baby, a baby!" And Kane and Batista were smacking Shawn on the back saying, "You devil!"

Undertaker, was trying to pick up A.o.D off the floor.

It was both happy and shocking news.

Then, they went out to the ring were everything was sat up.

Shawn took a microphone and had a biggest smile on his face that anyone had ever seen.

"A few weeks ago, I promised to the woman I loved. Today, I found out, that we are going to have a baby!" Shawn yelled.

The crowd went wild.

Shawn was about to say something else when suddenly, the lights went out.

"Taker?" Lightning whispered.

"Wasn't me!" He responded into his microphone.

"Holy shit!" Was heard.

When the lights came back on, everyone in the ring was taken out.

The only person standing in the ring was covered from head to toe in a black robe. They lifted their own microphone to their face in which no one could see, and in a sexless voice said, "I extract my revenge, starting now!"

Undertaker sat up and glared at the person who had cowardly attacked him in the cover of darkness. Not only him though. Everyone! The women, and Sweet Drama, who was pregnant.

His eyes, on their own accord, rolled back into his head and he bared his teeth.

Shawn was also up, and cradling Sweet Drama against his chest, trying to wake her up. Somehow, she was knocked unconscious.

Batista was up, and helping up Lightning who had seemed to have somehow injured her leg, or someone injured it for her. Kane was also up and holding onto Phantom who was glaring angrily at the attacker.

A.o.D was now up and standing beside the Undertaker, ready for a fight.

Sweet Drama was the only one who hadn't got up. The attacker wanted to make sure she stayed down for some reason or another. But, it only mad the group madder.

"How dare you attack a pregnant woman!" Lightning hissed.

"I don't care if she was about to give birth, the child means nothing to me. If the child was to die within the mother's womb, it should be happy, it was spared a lot of pain." The attacker said in the same sexless voice.

"How dare you! Life is full of good and bad things! We learn to accept them as they come along! And how to you justify attacking us?" A.o.D snarled.

"I justify attacking you through revenge in which I have been seeking. I am here to destroy your hopes and dreams, just as all of you destroyed mine! You seem to have a pretty tight family going on here, but I think you left one behind…" The attacker all but screamed into the microphone.

"We tried finding Avi, but she's gone! We don't know where she is!" Phantom yelled.

"Lies! I don't think you ever tried looking for your youngest sister because she was not totally of your blood. She was only half of you. Only related because she was born into this world of your mother. You hated her." The attacker snarled.

"Maybe at first, we did hate Avi, but we were kids who were jealous of the love she was getting. But soon enough, we realized we were all in the same boat, sharing the same abusive man who claimed to be our father." A.o.D stated, trying to find the eyes of the attacker in what looked to be a hallow hole in the face.

"I find that hard to believe, but who cares. I have other reasons for wanting my revenge on you. The way you treated your family is just one of many. But I don't wish to discuss those right now. In fact, all I want to do is fight." The attacker said in a calm, emotionless voice.

"One against seven? Seems unfair." Phantom smirked.

"One? No, no my dear friends. I've now got backup! Those who you considered your friends are now your enemies!" The attacker laughed.

Kurt Angle, Big Show, Matt Hardy, and Chris Masters entered the ring from different sides.

"Show?" Lightning whispered to the giant, not believing he had sided with the scum who had just possible seriously hurt Sweet Drama.

"Don't talk to me." The Giant growled.

"We're in some deep shit." Batista sighed as he forced Lightning into the center of the ring and behind him, facing away from Chris Masters.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Undertaker, you weren't all that popular when you had your Corporate Ministries, I don't think I'll be all that popular either with the new Corporate Ministry!" the attacker laughed. "I think you should remember my name: it's the Huntress."

At that, the New Corporate Ministries or the NCM attacked.

Batista, Kane, the Undertaker and Shawn tried to fend off the monsters attacking them, but soon, they were getting pushed back, because the Huntress had joined the game.

"What the hell is wrong with this picture?" Taker growled as he punched Matt Hardy square in the face.

"Somehow, these guys seemed like they are filled with some unrepressed rage that is keeping them going. Soon, Taker will be dead!" A.o.D yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Taker yelled back at her.

"It means you're to old and good for nothing, that's what it means!" A.o.D screamed.

Undertaker's eyes flashed as he felt his anger building up. Nobody talked to him like that, wife or not, and especially not in public.

He punched Hardy again so hard that he knocked out a tooth, and knocked the guy unconscious.

He turned and glared at A.o.D who was starring in shock at Matt.

"Well, never expected that to happen." She commented.

- - - - -

Sweet Drama was coming around, and Shawn was the first to see it. And, immediately, he took his attention off of his opponent, Chris Masters, who took the chance and put him in the Masterlock.

"Squeal for mercy, pig!" Master yelled.

"Shawn!" Sweet Drama yelled getting up slowly.

"Oh, sit down and shut up you slut. I'll get to you soon enough. Nobody can get out of my Masterlock!" Chris Masters yelled.

"Get out of this!" Sweet Drama yelled, kicking Master's in the nuts.

Masters let go of Shawn and slowly sank down to the mat, holding himself and moaning softly. But the Huntress took his place before Shawn had time to totally get up and get recovered.

"Leave him alone!" Sweet Drama yelled trying to pull the Huntress off of Shawn who had him in a sleeper hold.

"Back off!" The Huntress yelled shoving Sweet Drama backwards roughly.

Sweet Drama stumbled, then glared at the Huntress and jumped on her back.

Taken by surprise, the Huntress had no choice but to let go of Shawn to try and get Sweet Drama off of her back.

Suddenly, all the sisters were attacking the Huntress.

"She's the ring leader!" A.o.D yelled. "Get rid of her!"

Phantom helped Kane throw the Big Show out of the ring then went to aid her sisters.

Batista finished putting a Spin Buster on Carlito before taking a few needed gulps of air.

All eyes were on the sister's now, who were taking on the Huntress. Then the tables turned.

Sweet Drama, somehow, was thrown off. A.o.D was punched hard, sending her back into the Undertaker, Lightning received several hard kicks to her midsection, causing her to collapse to the mat, and then, Phantom found herself pinned. The Huntress had her arms locked behind her back and she couldn't move. And then, the Huntress ripped off her mask for the entire world to see.

The Huntress, then, jumped out of the ring and retreated with her ministry.

And the whole stadium was quiet as Kane picked up Phantom, who was sobbing softly.

"Go Phantom!" Someone screamed.

"We love you Phantom!" Another yell went out.

Soon the whole stadium was standing, chanting her name over and over. And Phantom couldn't help but smile. She waved to the crowd, letting them know she was okay.

"See, they love you all the same." Kane murmured in her ear.

* * *

McMahon was a little furious with what went down.

"You hired that maniac?" A.o.D snarled at him from across his desk. "Sweet Drama is pregnant and they didn't care what-so-ever. This isn't some skit that your little writers came up with like they did for Kane and Lita. This is real! The baby is real! And Sweet Drama could have been hurt!"

"Yes, I hired the Huntress onto wrestle, because she said she could give me a good show. But I never expected this. She had told me that she planned on attacking you guys, but, I, myself, personally made it clear that Sweet Drama was off limits!" McMahon growled.

"Oh really? You know, you could have backed it up with a little threat! You know, something like, 'Or you're fired!'" Phantom snapped.

"Look, it's a rookie heel! They never listen to rules!" McMahon stated, looking each of the girls in the eyes.

"I hope you did something about it!" Lightning commented.

"I did, they are all temporarily suspended." McMahon told them.

"How long?" Shawn asked.

"Two weeks." McMahon answered.

"Two weeks!" Sweet Drama yelled. "I'm having a baby here and you tell them to get lost for two weeks, that makes it all better? What if they decide to attack me again?"

"Well, you could leave." McMahon suggested.

"No way!" Shawn snapped. "I'd feel safer knowing she was being protected by me and her sisters, and their boyfriends and or husbands."

"Well, then stop complaining!" McMahon shouted.

A.o.D stood up and slammed her hand down on McMahon's desk and did an Undertaker glare.

McMahon swallowed hard.

"You listen here. You may be the Chairman of the WWE, and hold all your little power and money in your hands, but that won't stop me from attacking you. If anything, happens to my sisters, I will hunt you down and cut off the balls you claim are the size of grapefruits, and present them to the audience."

McMahon nodded.

"I think we have an understanding then. Let's go." A.o.D said with a smirk.

Everyone filed out and McMahon took a deep breath. When he looked up though, he saw the Undertaker standing before him, which scared him more than A.o.D's words had.

"Yes, Undertaker?" McMahon managed to ask.

"Let me make sure you understood my wife. She may cut off those balls, but its I who will come for your soul." The Undertaker said in his chilling voice.

McMahon looked down to discover that he had wet his pants. Upon seeing this, Undertaker grinned, a freaky grin.

"Have a nice day." He said walking out without making a sound.

McMahon let out a sigh, only after the Undertaker was well gone.

Then, the Huntress walked in.

She pushed her hood on her robe back, revealing a girl that McMahon almost didn't notice.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, and its about what you did to your sisters. I don't mind you getting your revenge, hell, it makes a large profit, but Sweet Drama has just become off limits, do you understand me?" McMahon growled.

"But she has to pay too. Oh well, if I can't put her through physical pain, I'll just put her through emotional pain. Someone else can bear her cross." The Huntress hissed turning to leave. She stopped though when she reached the door. "What is that smell?"

* * *

A.o.D was just coming out of her dressing room when she found a note taped up to her door. She growled, ripped it down, and read what it said.

"One of one with the Huntress, huh?" A.o.D muttered. "Sounds like a set up to me."

"That's because it is. But you see, my dear A.o.D, you have to fight me." The Huntress murmured, coming out of the shadows. "I have something that is very precious of yours."

"I hold very few things precious in my life. So I doubt that whatever you took, is of much value to me." A.o.D hissed.

"Oh really? What of your sisters?" the Huntress asked.

"You leave them out of this! Leave all of them alone! I would die for them!" A.o.D spat. "I don't know what kind of sick agenda you have, but if you want to fight my family, its all going to go to me. No one, not even you, messes with my family."

"How touching. You claim you would die for them, even Avi?" the Huntress asked.

"Even Avi." A.o.D agreed gravely. "I would give my life, right now, to know that she was safe. But I don't know anything. And yet, I am powerless to do anything because my contract forbids me from leaving for 'personal matters'."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like you are putting up much of an effort." The Huntress spat.

A.o.D instantly had the Huntress lifted off of the floor by her collar. "I am going to fight you, here and now."

"No, you won't. But you have yet to guess what I haven _taken_ from you."

A.o.D did not miss the emphasis on the word.

"Mark!" A.o.D yelled, turning about. "Taker? Where are you?"

"Ah, I guess he is one of those few things you hold dear. How touching. I would think that you would hate him. After all, he forced you into a marriage, and now, he is giving you pain! The pain of feeling something taken from you. And you wanted to separate yourself from these feelings. My, my, how the mighty have fallen." The Huntress taunted.

"What have you done with him?" A.o.D asked weakly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The Huntress stated.

A.o.D felt her anger rising, and she lunged at the Huntress, ripping that cloak away to see whoever the man was behind all of this.

She was really surprised to see who it was.

"Avi…" She whispered, her knees buckling beneath her. "How could you?"

"You have some nerve asking me that. Especially after the pain I went through. What you went through, the scares you carry, are nothing compared to mine!" Avi hissed. "My scares are physical, and emotional. Mine will never fade over time because mine was far worse!"

"What did he do to you? What happened to our sweet Avi?" A.o.D gasped. She could feel the tears making their way down her face, and she did nothing to stop them. She was at the might of her youngest sister, and she was deathly afraid. Avi, was completely mad.

"He took something from me! He, he, he did things to me!" Avi yelled. "You guys promised that if anyone of you got away, you would take me too! But you didn't!"

"They wouldn't let us!" A.o.D cried. "He wouldn't let us. Oh God, I am so, so sorry Avi! But think about what you are doing! It was out of our power!"

"No, it wasn't! You left me behind, not caring what happened to me, you left me behind knowing what that man was capable of! It's your entire fault! And now, I am getting my revenge! But I just thought of a better way to get my revenge on you! Yes, it's perfect!"

With that, Avi was gone.

* * *

That night, Undertaker was found in an ally, not to far from the arena in which Smackdown was suppose to take place. He was battered, bloody, but he would live. And currently, A.o.D wasn't letting him out of her sight.

Sadly, she had yet to work up the courage to tell her sisters who the Huntress was. Ever since she had found out, she had cried. And she cried for the Undertaker too.

"Don't cry." Taker's voice mumbled as he reached up and touched her face.

"Oh God, Mark, I know who the Huntress is! I know who did this to you and I am powerless to stop her from doing anything else!" She sobbed.

"Tell me Allydia. You can trust me." Taker told her. "Is it Marius?"

"No, it's Avi. It's my baby sister Avi!" She sobbed throwing herself into his arms.

The Undertaker gave a soft grunt of pain from the impact, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"It'll be okay, baby, we'll get through this!" He told her fiercely.

"No, it's not okay. She is completely mental, and worse, she thinks that things that happened to her are our fault!" She sobbed into his neck.

"What kind of things?"

"Bad things, sexual things." A.o.D whispered, each word filled with the pain and anger she felt. "I want to kill that man!"

* * *

"An elimination chamber?" McMahon asked again.

"Yes, but modified." Avi said with an malicious smirk. "I will send you the design, and at the next paper view, my revenge will be complete!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shawn glared down at McMahon and managed to restrain from strangling the man. He had, a run in, to say the least with someone, and he was not pleased.

"They're staying in the same hotel as us?" Shawn spat. "After what they did, including kidnapping the Undertaker, you're letting them stay in the same hotel as us!"

"What do you want me to do?" McMahon asked.

"Put a God damn restraining order on them! I don't want them anywhere near Amanda, do I make myself clear?" Shawn hissed, glaring at McMahon in his best attempt to look like the Undertaker.

McMahon, seemed to buy it, and nodded. "Sure, I'll put them in a different hotel!"

"Good." Shawn said, smirking.

He turned, and ran straight into the Undertaker, who was glaring at McMahon. "Please excuse us Shawn, but Vince and I had some…_business_ to discuss." The Undertaker said in a low, forlorn voice.

"Yeah, sure." Shawn said, leaving the room.

Once the door had closed, and Taker was sure Shawn was gone, he bent down and picked McMahon up by the collar.

"I think you're pretty lucky that my wife isn't all that bright at figuring things at." Taker began, seething. "But, when someone is hired, they have to come to you. And, there has to be a background check, so, I get the impression that you knew that Avi was the younger sister of the girls."

"She needed a job! I swear I didn't know!" McMahon lied.

"You are lying Vince, I can see it in your eyes, and I can see it in your soul! Don't lie to me again." Taker said softly. "Now, why did you hire her? The real reason!"

"She wanted revenge! She said that they had promised her something, I don't know what, and that they all went back on that promise! She said some other stuff happened too, but she didn't go into detail! I thought it sounded like a pretty lame excuse for revenge, but I thought it would be good for the show!" McMahon answered, his feet now dangling off the floor as Taker lifted him higher.

"Keep talking! What is she planning? She has to run everything by you, so tell me what she has planned for my wife and her sisters! And I think you want to remember this, the answer depends on rather you keep your legs or not!"

"Elimination Chamber! A special Elimination Chamber! She was going to make some modifications to the design and bring them to me later! That's all I know, I swear!" McMahon cried. "Please, put me down!"

Taker dropped him and smirked, seeing that McMahon, had again, wet his pants.

"Looks like you keep walking after all Vince." He said, as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Avi had finished with her modifications to the Elimination Chamber. With this Chamber, she would lock one of her sisters, Shawn in place of Sweet Drama, as well as herself and another man.

It was all too perfect.

Or she thought.

While she was sitting on the crate behind stage, a man walked up to her and said, "Are you Rachel Ferryl?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, we have your pregnancy test results back." The Man said handing her the package. "Congratulations!"

Avi raised an eyebrow and tore open the envelope and quickly read over the papers and groaned in frustration.

"At this rate, all of them, will get pregnant and I won't be able to fight any of them!" She spat angrily.

"Well, you could always modify that chamber again." Big Show said walking up. "Perhaps, you could split two of the cages in half, so the pregnant girls have to watch the crap beat out of their lovers."

Avi let a slow grin make its way onto her face. "Yes, that is good."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Sweet Drama cried as she kicked her feet.

"You are not leaving this hotel room! I don't care if Vince McMahon put a restraining order on them or not, they still might try something so I don't want to take any chances!" Shawn yelled.

Sweet Drama pouted. "It's not fair! My sisters still get to play!"

"They are not playing, they are training! There is quiet a difference!" Shawn growled.

"I can train too!"

"NO!"

* * *

Matt Hardy was about ready to run. He had fought Undertaker in the ring because that just happened to be who he was standing closes too. But he really didn't want to go backstage and mess with these guys. If anything, he had wanted to fight Shawn.

He set the envelope down and knocked and the door than ran.

Kane opened the door and found the envelope on the ground and opened it. He read the contents, but didn't smile at all.

Phantom was pregnant, and as much joy as it brought him, he was saddened. Inside the note was written, _I hope you have a healthy baby…And I hope nothing happens to it either. –The Huntress_

"Well?" Phantom asked taking the note before Kane could protest.

At reading what she did, she cried.

"What kind of sick bastard are we up against?"

"I don't know." Kane murmured. "But when I find out, I will personally kill them. No matter where they are."

* * *

Undertaker hung up his cell phone and looked at A.o.D. "That was Kane." He said, "And it seems Phantom is pregnant, but the Huntress got a hold of the pregnancy test results before they did, and left a small threat."

"We just have to make sure nothing happens to Phantom then." A.o.D said as she put on her ring gear.

"When are you going to tell them Allydia? You can't keep them in the dark forever!"

"I'll handle this my way!"

"Yeah, look what happened last time you handled something your own way, you paid dearly and was in the hospital for a week or more! You can't do this! And if you won't tell them, I will!" Undertaker growled.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would Allydia. You are way out of hand. She is their sister too!" Taker snarled. "They have the right to know who they are fighting! Especially Phantom and Sweet Drama, since they have been threatened through the lives of their unborn children!"

"You have no idea what she is talking about! You don't know the pain that I went through, nor do you know the pain they went through either!" A.o.D hissed. "Stay out of this Mark; it's not your fight!"

Undertaker approached A.o.D and held her up by her throat, pinned to the wall. "Pain? Here's pain for you, its worse than physical pain because its emotional pain and it does not fade over time like the pain of a physical wound is. And do you know what that emotional pain is? It's every time that you and I have a disagreement, you coward, afraid that I'm going to hurt you. Afraid that I will beat you, like your step-father did." He dropped her and stepped back, shock clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry."

A.o.D rubbed her sore neck and said, "She's planning something, okay. I think its going to be an elimination chamber. You can tell them that much, but if they knew who we were fighting, they would try to talk her out of it, and talking is useless. The Huntress is set on revenge for something that isn't even our fault."

Taker swallowed hard and bent down, touching her neck softly, and kissing her. "You don't have to fear me, it's your sister, that you have to fear."

"I know."

* * *

Lightning was just about to walk out of her hotel room when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, answering it.

"Rebecca, will you do me a favor if I give you some money?" Sweet Drama asked from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, do you need tampons or something? Oh, no, you're pregnant…What do you need?"

"Well…"

* * *

After getting off of the phone with Lightning, and delivering her some money, she ran down to the main desk and asked if she had any messages. When the Desk Clerk turned his back, she swiped his master key to all the room and smirked, sticking it into her pocket of her jeans.

"No, you have no messages." The Clerk said turning around.

"Oh, well, to bad." She said, walking away. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as she got on the elevator, she took out the key and smiled evilly. "I'll make my own fun."

* * *

"Here are the things you wanted Amanda." Lightning said as Sweet Drama opened her hotel room door. "Where's Shawn?"

"Oh, some meeting with Vince McMahon, and then, he was going to the gym. He said he'd be back real late, and I was not to leave the hotel, in fear for my own safety, and the safety of my own child."

"Well, I think he is going a little extreme, but oh well. So, what are you planning?"

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin all of the fun of you hearing about it the next day!"

Lightning smirked, and left.

* * *

Sweet Drama waited until Shawn was asleep before she snuck out that night. The first room she went to belonged to Hardcore Holly.

She slipped in quietly, and pulled out some black hair dye, and a razor.

She hummed softly to herself as she set to work.

When finished with Holly, she went into the next room, which belonged to the MNM. They all shared a room, so this would be easy, yet hard. If one woke up, it could be bad.

She took out her permanent marker and began and hair dye, and began.

Next room belonged to Kane and Phantom, and she decided she wanted to live through this week, so she skipped them, and the next room belonged to Benoit. She decided to skip him too because she felt the poor guy had been through enough as it was. The next room, though, belonged to the Mexicool's.

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully as she began searching through her bag, looking for something to do to the team. She came across face paint, and a lot of semi-permanent hair dye. She grinned.

She left the Mexicool's room whistling and came to the next room, which belonged to, Stacy Keibler.

"I really do hate DIVA's."

At four a.m., Sweet Drama returned to her room and went to bed, snuggling into the arms of Shawn.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Uh, causing trouble?" She said, grinning.

"What kind of trouble?" Shawn asked.

"You'll see in the morning!"

* * *

Hardcore Holly was the first person up. He walked groggily, to the restroom, and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my God!" He screamed. "What the hell happened to my hair!"

* * *

Melina was always the first person up, because it took her so much longer to get ready then the men she roomed with. When she stepped out of the shower, and wiped away the fog on the mirror, she screamed.

Her hair had been dyed green and her face had been drawn on with permanent marker. She was wearing drawn on glasses and a mustache.

She ran out of the bathroom to find Mercury and Nitro had received the same fate. Except Mercury's hair was pink, and Nitro's was pixie blue.

* * *

The Mexicool's woke up, and started laughing at each other. Each of their faces had been painted up as clowns and their hair had all been dyed various colors in a rainbow affect.

"Think we will get in trouble if we fight in the ring like this?" Juventude asked.

"Nope." The other two responded.

* * *

Stacy Keibler woke up and headed for the shower. When she finished, she walked to her suitcase, to find it missing. In fact, all of her things were missing. She looked around and seen that the whole hotel room was striped of furniture, except for the bed in which she had been sleeping on.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

Lightning had hacked the hotel's security system, and watched as several wrestlers ran out of their room, panicked, except for the Mexicool's who seemed to be enjoying their new look.

Batista walked in laughing and said, "I just seen Hardcore Holly in the hall, his hair is dyed jet black, and somebody even shaved a smiley face into the back of his hair!"

"Sounds like she had a little to much fun." Lightning commented as the camera's switched to another hall. In the hall, on the fifth floor, a lot of furniture and luggage was sitting about, blocking the path of anyone trying to get to the elevators.

About that time, a knock came from the door.

Lightning answered it, since Batista was to busy laughing his ass off to do anything.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am the main hotel manage and I am here to know if you know about a stolen master key, and also, we have to search your room. So, if you please, detach yourself from the hotel security system, and I ask that you don't hack it again."

Lightning let out a nervous laugh and let him in.

As soon as the guy was gone, Lightning ran to the phone and called Sweet Drama.

"What?" Sweet Drama asked, obviously haven been woken up.

"I hope you got rid of that key, because the hotel manager and security are checking everyone's room!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Sweet Drama asked. "I got rid of the keys I took last night."

* * *

A.o.D was sipping some coffee and watching the local news that night, when a picture of JBL and Kurt Angle appeared on the screen.

"In today's news, two WWE Superstars were arrested for stealing a set of keys to all the hotel rooms. The two apparently pulled pranks, vandalized the hotel rooms, and then…"

A.o.D spit her coffee all over the floor and turned, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"SWEET DRAMA!"

"Hello big sister of mine."

* * *

Phantom and Kane were laughing so hard, that their sides hurt. The two, upon hearing the news of what Sweet Drama had done earlier, went and bought several disposable cameras, and taken pictures, telling the Wrestlers that they were collecting evidence. They were believed…with a few convincing glares from Kane.

And as soon as they had taken as many pictures as possible, they went and had them developed. Currently, they were looking at them, and laughing a little to hard.

"My sides hurt!" Phantom moaned, rolling over and resting her head on Kane's chest.

"You're not the only one." Kane responded, as he began running a hand through her hair.

* * *

Batista walked into the hotel room with several bottles of liquor under his arm.

"What are those for?" Lightning said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I was planning on getting the both of us drunk…" He responded, innocently.

Having already caught onto his game, Lightning put on a sweet smile and took the bottles from him and laid them on the bed and said, "You don't have to get me drunk."

Batista raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but Lightning cut in, saying, "How about a massage? Would you like that? Just strip down and lay on the bed."

Batista was naked and on the bed in no time.

Lightning went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of massage oil, and walked back over to the bed. She was rubbing him down, and he was enjoying it.

She glared at him and then looked at the liquor sitting next to them on the bed and smirked.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"In other news today, the WWE wrestling, Batista, is in the hospital. Though officials will not say why, they said that it is possible that he will be out for weeks."

A.o.D glared at the Undertaker and said, "You had to rip it out, didn't you?"

"You think I was going to take my time, pulling that bottle of Jack Daniels out of his ass?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Undertaker gazed about the people standing in his locker room, the only person missing, was his wife.

"Allydia only wanted me to tell you part of the story, but I can't do that. It's not fair to you guys but don't get mad at her for with holding what little information she has." He began.

"We promise we won't, whatever it is." Sweet Drama spoke up.

Undertaker gave her a small smile, before his face went completely emotionless, and said, "The Huntress is planning on making a special elimination chamber. I'm guessing so she can fit all of us in there, as well as add some of her little flunkies."

"That can't happen!" Kane spat. "Phantom and Sweet Drama are pregnant, they can't fight at all!"

"I know, but I'm sure she has this all figured out by now. She knows what she wants, and she will get it somehow." Lightning said, being serious for once. "A.o.D and I aren't pregnant, and so, it's my guess, that she will replace you two with someone else. Kane and Michael will probably be taking their places if anyone does. But since the Huntress knows so much about us, I'm kind of worried about Avi."

"That's the other half of it." Undertaker began.

"Has she done something to Avi?" Phantom said suddenly, tears pooling her eyes. "Tell me! Is Avi okay?"

"I don't think she is." Taker grumbled before saying loudly, "Avi is the Huntress."

The room was eerily silent as the words sank in, and now, Phantom was sobbing loudly. Kane was quick to go to her aid, hugging her close, trying to sooth her.

"Why is she doing this?" Phantom screamed.

"Because something happened to her." A voice spoke.

Undertaker had Matt Hardy pinned against the wall before he could get another word out of his mouth. "Give me a reason not to kill you." Taker growled lowly at the small and younger man.

"Because, I want to help you! Just listen to me! A few months back, I seen a pretty blonde girl coming out of Vince McMahon's office, and well, I thought she was cute. I didn't see her for a while, and then, the Huntress came along. By mistake, I found out they were one in the same!"

"Keep talking boy!" Kane snarled at him.

"Okay, well, I know that we were pretty friendly with all you before she came around. But she told us something that made the others mad, and then she said it was her sister's fault. And her sisters were A.o.D, Phantom, Lightning, and Sweet Drama. So, she got them on her side, to help her with revenge. She said she wanted all of you, but there were obstacles standing in her way. Manly, other wrestlers." Matt said.

"What did she tell you that caused them to turn on us?" Lightning asked.

"She said you made her promises that if any of you left, you would get her out of there, take her with you. But, you broke you promise, and left her at home with her father, a drunk…And he…He did things to her."

The Undertaker dropped Matt in shock.

"I'm going to be sick." Phantom whispered, getting up shakily and running to the bathroom, with Kane following behind her.

"Me too." Sweet Drama whispered, following.

"That sick bastard!" Lightning snarled clinching her fists. "I can't believe he would do anything like that! Beatings I could understand, but…_that_?"

"Why didn't you get her out of there?" Matt asked them now.

"Because, we needed the parent's signatures, and they wouldn't sign the papers to hand her over. We were old enough to leave, and when the WWE offered us jobs, we took them. The bar didn't have their main attractions anymore. But they still had Avi, and Avi could fight. She knows all our fighting styles, because all of us trained her." Lightning answered.

"Oh God, I knew we should have just taken it to court, but we got so caught up in our new lives as wrestlers, that we just forgot at some point. I mean, we still thought about her, but, we did nothing. She has all the right to be mad at us."

"Mad yes, completely mental, no." Shawn sighed as he came back into the room, carrying Sweet Drama, who was cradled against his chest. "Someone should try talking to her."

"I'll try." Matt said. "I mean, I know you meant for one of the girls to do it Shawn, but they haven't got a chance of getting anywhere close to her!"

"He has a point." Taker sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was attempting to get the thoughts out of his head, in which he had of their girl's step-father, lying in his own pool of blood, on the floor.

"Try." Lightning said weakly.

* * *

Matt Hardy made his way through the hotel he was staying at with the other bad boys and girl of the wrestling business. He knew that the Huntress would probably be in her room, so he thought he might as well try there since she had nothing planned to do for the night. And he didn't have any matches on Smackdown, so he was free as a bird, at the moment.

He knocked on her door and heard her yell, "It's open!"

He walked in, to find her sitting on her bed, hood up, typing away on her laptop.

"Hey." He told her softly walking in and making his way to the bed. "Working away as usual, I see."

"I have nothing better to do…at the moment." She said.

"May I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." The Huntress responded, as she stopped typing.

"If you were to find out something that…made your sisters innocent in all of this…matter, would you recall your match?"

"Since they never will be innocent, no."

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to approach her without giving it away that he had talked to them. And he didn't know how to tell her that he was leaving her either.

He sat on the bed beside her, and suddenly pinned her down with his body, and pushed her hood back.

"I've known it was you for quiet some time. And I wondered how such a girl that had seemed so sweet when I first met her, was so cold and distant now." Matt whispered to her, as she gazed at him with blank eyes. "I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you, and yet, you pushed me away in your own little way. And it hurt. But I'm use to heart ache Avi."

"You've been talking to them!" She snarled. "Because I've never told you my name! You betrayed me."

Matt just kissed her softly, stopping her angry words. Her lips trembled beneath his, and finally, he pulled away.

"This is goodbye, for now Avi. But let me say this much to you, your sisters never done anything to hurt you. You just gave up. Now you are justifying yourself. I know this because you are a strong woman, and you've fought with Masters and Carlito, and they could barely touch you. So how could that man do such a thing?"

"I don't know." She responded softly. "But you won't be seeing anyone for a while Matt."

The Big Show walked in, and he looked angry.

Matt closed his eyes and stood straight, whatever she gave him as punishment, was nothing close to the ache in his heart he felt for the lost girl.

* * *

"Matt's in the hospital!" Lightning cried as she called the Undertaker with the news. "I was send their, you know, to the children's section, to see the kids and sign autographs, you know, the normal, when a nurse approached me telling me a wrestler had just been brought in, and if, quickly, I could see him and confirm the information. It was Matt. He looks so bad! He's been so beaten up!"

"Calm down! There's nothing we can do for him now. Avi had just sent in the prototype for the elimination chamber. We have to train!" Taker told her.

* * *

The Huntress walked into Matt's hospital room, no body had shown up for him. The room was empty, no flowers, no cards, and no people. Just Matt. All alone.

She approached his bed and looked down at his face that was bruised and still bloody. And she felt remorse.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered dropping to her knee's beside him. "Forgive me! Please forgive me. Wake up! Look at me like you use too!"

"I would." Matt whispered. "But my eyes are swollen shut."

Avi got up on the bed beside him, and laid her chest on his head, just listening to his heart beat.

"I have to fight them." She told him softly.

"I know but I know it's wrong too, and when you see that Avi, I'll be here for you, always." Matt told her.

"Then for now, let me be with you please. I need somebody." She whispered to him, feeling tears stinging at her eyes.

"You need your family." Matt told her.

"I need a family." Avi corrected.

* * *

-Paper view-

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the main event: Elimination chamber match!"_

The crowd went wild hearing the news.

Everyone solemnly came out, entering the chamber and getting ready. The doors shut, and people were silent. All the sisters were in the ring, two with their lovers since they were unable to fight. Undertaker and Batista, who was just released from the hospital, were barred out by Carlito and Masters. The Big Show was in the ring in the Huntress. And event he the numbers were in their favors, the odds was not.

The bell rang, and Big Show and A.o.D were the ones in the ring to get things started.

"Oh God help me." A.o.D whispered as the seven foot giant headed her way.

* * *

Matt had managed to sneak out of the hospital undetected, how he didn't know, but he did, and now, he was making his way to ring side. A cheer went up when people noticed him, but he didn't care. His eyes were focused on Avi.

She was starring at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" She yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"Stopping this damn match now!" Matt yelled. "I found something in your sister's gym bags! All of them have a copy and I'm showing it to you now!"

He thrusts some papers at her from one hand and in the other, her pulled out a blow torch and began cutting away at the chain and metal.

Masters and Carlito tried to stop him, but Undertaker and Batista quickly put a stop to that.

Avi was looking through every piece of paper, every legal document that had been filed, for her. Every sister had tried, but, her father had refused to sign it. Her mother had signed her over, but her father, he refused. Every document said he refused. He had written that on all the documents.

"Oh God." She whispered. She looked at the Big Show had was holding up A.o.D by her throat, for a choke slam. "Stop it!"

Matt managed to cut a hole in the chamber and he climbed in, barely in time as the security came running down to ring side to stop him. He stood beside Avi.

"They were innocent." He told her.

Then the lights went out.

* * *

Vince McMahon fixed his tie as he prepared himself for that statement he had to give in a few minutes, about what had happened at the last paper view. And he was dreading it too.

His music began, and he walked out, but not with his normal strut. Just a slow, almost dead pace.

When he reached the ring, and asked for a microphone and to cut the music.

"Last night's paper view was totally out of control." He began. "Matt Hardy had been in the hospital, he snuck out of the hospital, and I don't have any idea of what he was doing when he cut through, but it was for a greater good in the long run. You people seen what was left of most of those girls when the lights finally came back on. You also saw some of the greater superstars lay out as if they had been mauled!"

The crowed went wild.

"Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Michaels, Big Show, Lightning, A.o.D, Carlito, Masters and Matt Hardy, all of them were attacked by someone or more than someone! We discovered the chamber had a flaw. Part of the wall had been weakened so it could have been pulled off. Somebody sabotaged the chamber!"

Vince waited for the crowd to calm down again before he said, "The pregnant women, by some miracle were left alone. And Avi was left unscratched because Matt Hardy fought back with all he had to protect her. And now, those three are demanding an answer as to who attacked and why!"

The lights went out and Vince McMahon could be heard yelling into the microphone for someone to get the lights back on, and when the dead, the crowd was completely silent.

Vince turned around slowly to come face to face with Marius, and some unknown people.

"I attacked them." Marius said taking Vince's microphone. "I attacked them because I watched the woman I had once loved, the girls I thought of as sisters of my own; submit to the will of some men. Become someone they were never meant to be, and I was disgusted. The only woman I ever wanted betrayed me, for the Undertaker!" He yelled. "So I brought my friends here to help me. And we attacked at the paper view last night. And we laid all of them out. As for Matt protecting Avi. No, he didn't try to protect her, because we had no interest in her. In fact, I asked her to join me, but she refused. So I told her to stay out of my way!"

"You're fired!" Vince yelled.

"It won't stop me!" Marius laughed and the lights went out again. When the came back on, they were all gone, and so was Vince.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm so sorry you guys." Avi whispered to her sisters as they stood in the middle of the large waiting room. "I had no idea…I was just so angry because of what…what happened to me. I never really stopped to think about it."

"It's okay Avi. The important thing is that you are here now. We're together, just like we promised…Just not under the circumstances that we wanted." Phantom said, laying a hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"And as soon as our thick headed older sister wakes up, we should have them wheel Lightning into the room and we'll all have a talk!" Sweet Drama said cheerfully, although, there was some strain in her voice.

"Are you the young ladies who came with that large group of wrestlers?" A doctor asked them as he approached.

"Yes!" Phantom said, standing to meet him.

"Ah, well, yes." The Doctor began. "They are all okay. Just a little banged up, nothing that they are use to. But anyways, my worries fall with the smaller man."

"Shawn?" Sweet Drama asked. "Was it my fiancé Shawn?"

"Dark haired man?" the Doctor asked.

"No, that's Matt." Avi whispered.

"Well, he was hurt to begin with, somehow snuck out, and is hurt again. Someone might want to tell that boy that his job isn't worth his life. You should all tell those men and women that they are just wasting their life building up all that muscle, and for what? Entertainment?"

"List you pompous bas..."

"What is wrong with Matt?" Avi yelled, cutting Sweet Drama off short.

"He…isn't waking up like the others are."

* * *

Avi refused to leave Matt's room for any reason, she, felt responsible. And even though she had to tell her sisters soon that Marius was the cause behind all of this…She couldn't find the strength to leave his side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing the hand she was holding. "It's all my fault that you got hurt. That everyone got hurt."

* * *

"I watched RAW last night." A.o.D told Phantom as she entered the room. "It was Marius who attacked."

"I really hate to say this, but do you think Marius and Avi are in league with each other?" Phantom said softly.

"No. Marius himself stated on the show last night that he offered her a position on his little band of merry men, and she refused." A.o.D answered. "How's Mark?"

"Okay…But…well, do you know what your husband's greatest fear is?" Phantom asked, a comical look coming to her face.

"No…"

"You'll probably find out soon enough my dear sister, trust me on this!"

* * *

"If you even try to stick that needle in me, I will give you a new face!" the Undertaker yelled at the already frightened nurse.

"But S….sir." She stuttered. "It's just to help you sleep, that's all!"

"I'll sleep better knowing that you are keeping those damn things away from me!" Taker yelled again.

* * *

A.o.D sighed as she heard her husband yelling, from where ever he was.

"How sad." She sighed. "He has all of those tattoos and yet, here he is, afraid of a needle…"

* * *

Sweet Drama was curled up beside Shawn in his hospital bed, much too many of the nurses and doctors dislike. Of course, after she had yelled at them, they left them alone.

Shawn was still laughing.

"I cannot believe you yelled at the doctor like that." He told her.

Sweet Drama just grumbled.

"Come on. It was funny." Shawn told her, wrapping his arms around her. His voice got serious. "I'm glad that you're okay and that you weren't hurt."

"They wouldn't have dared. I'd have kicked their butt from here to the next state!" Sweet Drama growled.

Shawn just laughed some more.

* * *

Lightning had barely managed to get out of her bed, when Batista came into the room, slightly limping, but alive.

"Hey." She managed to say, sitting down on the bed again, since she had no need to go look for him.

"Hey." He responded back, walking over to a chair beside the bed and sitting down. "Doctor said that you and I could probably be released today or tomorrow. Seems like he is leaning more toward tomorrow though, and in other news, Vince McMahon has been kidnapped by your wonderful friend, Marius!"

"So, it was him that attacked us?" Lightning asked, shock on her face. "Well, he did disappear after his match. I almost thought he had quit, seems like he was just regrouping."

"Something like that. He's pretty made at A.o.D though. He was going on and on about how she betrayed him and blah, blah, blah. You know the normal stuff."

"You mean he was trying to make up for his wounded pride." Lightning added.

"You're so mean."

"I thought you would have figured that out after I shoved that bottle of Jack Daniels up your butt."

"Don't remind me. I'm still sore just thinking about it." Batista groaned.

Lightning just smirked. "Served you right anyways."

* * *

Phantom had driven down to the nearest fast food restaurant, which happened to be Arby's, and bought an onslaught of food for Kane. She hated hospital food, so he probably did too.

"Kane?" She asked softly as she knocked on the door of the room the nurse said he was in.

"Come on in Rachel." Kane said from within it. She entered and set the food in his lap.

"I don't know what you like, so I just guessed…I mean, I don't like hospital food so I figured that you probably wouldn't like it either." She rambled.

"You're right, I do hate hospital food." Kane said, cutting in and stopping her. "Are you okay? You seem…stressed."

"Things…Just, what happened and all bugged me. And, Matt has woken up yet. You guys were all awake within hours of being brought in, but he still hasn't woken up, and doctors are starting to think that he may be in a coma or something. Either way, Avi refuses to leave his side."

"I see. So, its safe to say that she wasn't behind the attack that happened." Kane said slowly, starting to search through the food.

"No, it was Marius."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Kane asked now, popping a curly fry into his mouth.

"He challenged the Undertaker to a match to win over A.o.D." Phantom said hurriedly.

"Right and she attacked him with a chair or something and helped Taker win the match." Kane finished.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Well, he isn't in a coma." The Doctor said as he looked over Matt's charts.

"When will he wake up?" Avi asked.

The Doctor ignored her and continued to look at his charts. "Hmm, lets up the dose of meds we've been giving him, that might help. And I'll put him under twenty four hour surveillance."

With that, the Doctor left the room, leaving Avi's question unanswered.

"I hate doctors." Matt croaked.

"Matt!" Avi said leaping up and rushing to his side. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"Me either, especially with all the medication they got me on! Get me out of here!"

"Okay." Avi answered.

* * *

"IF YOU TRY AND TOUCH ME WITH THAT NEEDLE, I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE OLD MAN!" the Undertaker yelled at the doctor who had just came into the room with the biggest of needles. "I MEAN IT, DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'LL TOMBSTONE YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

"My, aren't you serious." The Doctor said casually. "But I have a secret weapon."

When a nurse walked in you could hear the Undertaker screaming for miles.

* * *

"So…" A.o.D said casually to Phantom as she walked into her room, bring her a sandwich. "They finally get the Undertaker?"

"Yeah…with a tranquilizer gun." Phantom answered with a sigh.

"On the bright side, I heard that a kid in the deaf ward is hearing again after that scream." A.o.D said laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" Phantom asked.

"No."

* * *

"Wake up Vince McMahon…" Marius said in a mocking tone. "We have a lot of planning to do for the matches that my friends and I have coming up."

"I'm not going to help you with anything!" Vince spat, for once, having a back bone.

"Oh well, nighty-night then." Marius said, kicking Vince in the side of the face.

* * *

Kane was released from the hospital the next day. He immediately went to the nearest jewelry store and began looking at engagement rings. He planned on proposing, live on RAW, the next show.

* * *

A.o.D was out of the hospital and searching for Marius every spare chance she got. But so far, no one had seen the man. He covered his tracks well.

"Come on!" She growled as she pushed the Undertaker's wheel chair into an elevator. "You had to piss the doctor off, didn't you?"

He was drooling.

* * *

"I know, with everything that's been happening, that we really have lost a lot of… joy, in the show, shall we say? But, I wanted you to know, that we are looking for Vince McMahon. We haven't got any leads yet, and we are trying to contact Marius to see if we can set up some kind of payment to get our Chairman back. But so far, no luck."Kurt Anglesaid. (who asked him to talk to the crowd anyways?)

Then, Kane's music hit, and the Big Red Monster was making his way down to the ring, microphone in hand. People cheered for him, as, he got into the ring, and proceeded to kill Kurt.

"Now that I've taken at the trash…" Kane began pacing the ring, and making sure Kurt didn't get back in. "I've got something very important to do. But I need my lovely girlfriend to get her happy ass to the ring."

'A Gothic Romance' by Cradle of Filth played, and Phantom walked in, in wrestling gear, and wearing her normal half mask.

"Yes?" She asked him, rather annoyed with the way he had called her out.

"I have something to ask you." Kane began, as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She paused, frozen with shock, and then, "YOU WAIT UNTIL AFTER YOU KNOCK ME UP AND GET ME PREGNANT TO PROPOSE? YOU JACKASS!"

Kane was in shock.

"YES!" She cried now.

* * *

-In the back-

Sweet Drama was laughing her ass off as Phantom unloaded on Kane.

"Being pregnant is fun!" She laughed.

"I really, really know how he feels." Shawn said, irritated.

* * *

While Phantom was hanging all over Kane, the lights went out.

When they went on, Marius was in the ring, clapping.

"How sweet. The Monster married the Phantom. Fitting, real fitting. Now, since you are done with you sappy romance segment, make room for the main event."

Kane growled and stepped in front of Phantom.

"How about the main event of tonight's show be you and me?" He asked.

"It's your funeral."

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Phantom screamed at Kane as he was wheeled away to an ambulance. "You should have known he'd have back up! He's like JBL but better looking!"

Marius voice boomed around the stadium as the announcement was made.

"I challenge the Undertaker to a match! And I know he will except because I'm pretty sure, that once he comes out of that drugged educed state, he will find his little wife is missing!"

* * *

A/N: -evil laughter- I am having a lot of fun with this story, I'll say that much. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! They're appreciated and I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying my story! -wipes tear- Anyways, in the next chapter, there might be a little action...I haven't decided yet but...SOMEBODY IS GETTING MARRIED! -cough- Who?


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Kane is in the hospital again." Phantom sighed to all her sisters and their significant others. "He took on Marius, and, of course, didn't stop to think that Marius could possibly have backup, at all!"

"Well, he was just doing what he probably thought was right at the moment. I'm sure Mark, I mean; Taker would have done the same thing for me." A.o.D said in a rush.

Phantom sighed and shook her head before looking around, "Have you guys seen Matt or Avi? I haven't seen them since they were released from the hospital."

"No, but I think they are in looove!" Lightning said, grinning like fool.

"Are you okay with it?" Sweet Drama asked in an irritated voice. "Or are you going to try to break them up too?"

"You know, once this is over, and you no longer have the excuse of being pregnant to blame for the things that come out of your mouth, I'm going to kick you ass. And I do approve of him and her! I think its cute!" A.o.D said defensively. "Besides, I think the real important thing is to get Kane at one hundred percent as quick as possible because, we all know, Marius is very angry with us…me in general, and he's going to keep attacking us until we are no longer able to stay in the business. I know how Marius works, when he is mad, he makes sure that the reason for his anger, no longer exists."

Taker pulled A.o.D into his lap and began running his fingers through her hair. "I think we need to watch the girls as closely as possible."

"That's a given." Shawn said snorting.

"Keep in mind that you aren't pregnant." Taker said in a dangerous voice, causing Shawn to shiver. "And, I think we've noticed that he has enough decency to not attack the girls while they're pregnant, so, mostly, we need to focus on Avi, Allydia, and Rebecca."

"Or we can keep them bare foot and pregnant." Batista said, grinning.

Lightning screamed in frustration and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm going to go see Kane." Phantom said with a sigh. "He hates hospitals, and I hate being without him. I'll see you guys later, and I'll call you with updates. The doctor said he might have a slight concussion, but nothing he won't bounce back from. He'll probably be released tomorrow night,"

"Give him out regards and tell him if he tries anything that stupid again, we'll kick his ass for him." A.o.D called after Phantom as she left.

Taker pulled her a little closer to him, hugging her close, and though he would never admit it in front of all of those people, he was scared.

"It'll be fine." A.o.D whispered.

* * *

Matt and Avi got back to the WWE a week later, from their surprise trip from Vegas, where, they got married in a chapel.

"Your sister is going to kill me." Matt groaned.

"No she won't!" Avi said, smiling a real smile for the first time in years. "I think they will all welcome you with open arms!"

"Just like Shawn was welcomed with open arms by A.o.D?" Matt asked.

Avi just laughed and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter! She'll have to love you when she sees how happy I am with you! Avi Hardy!"

Matt laughed and scooped her up, holding her close to him, then kissing her.

They pulled away when they heard a bunch of clapping. They both turned red and completely separated as Triple H and the Big Show walked toward them.

"Avi Hardy huh?" Triple H said with a grin.

* * *

A.o.D sat stretching in her locker room, when a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in!" She called, getting in the position to start doing a few push-ups.

Avi and Matt entered.

A.o.D grinned to herself as she caught the sparkle of a ring on Avi's finger. She did fifty push-ups before getting up and saying, "So, you two ran off and got married?"

Avi nodded a grin on her face. "I'm married sis! Can you believe it?"

A.o.D laughed at her sister's enthusiastic little spill. "Well, I'm truly happy for you Avi, you deserve it."

Avi nodded with tears in her eyes, thanking the stars that her oldest sister was being so understanding with her. She needed Matt, probably more than she had ever needed anyone else. She loved him because despite the flaws she had had not so long ago, he continued to stand beside her, but, he was looking to help her too. The things he did made a world of a difference. And when she had him punished because he talked to her sisters, her heart had nearly ripped in two. And even after that, he still loved her. He was still Matt, still looked at her with his shining eyes full of love and laughter. He had become her new world.

Matt's hand squeezed hers tightly and he offered her a smile, like he was good about doing.

"Ah, isn't that sweet?" Taker said as he walked into the dressing room and wrapped his arms around A.o.D. "You got a match tonight with Triple H, Ally."

"Really? I'm Smackdown though. And there isn't a paper view…" A.o.D began to mutter to herself.

"I think it has to do with Marius more than anything else. Keeping talent from being in the same place so nothing happens to them, and as it so happens, they consider Triple H one of their bigger stars!" Undertaker said in a…smart tone.

"You scare me sometimes." A.o.D muttered.

Matt grinned at his sister in law and said, "Oh, its only the beginning, trust me. He gets creepier as time goes on. You never, ever, get use to the Undertaker."

"Believe it." Undertaker grunted.

A.o.D laughed and said, "Actually, I am getting use to him. He can't sneak up on me anymore, no matter how quiet he is. I just…know."

"Taker, you have met your match!" Matt proclaimed and proceeded to bow to A.o.D. "All hail the mighty one!"

That got them all laughing, but Undertaker made a show of grumbling and acting mad, and then pouting…IT really, really, did not suit him.

"Well, you really can't but expect great things from the Lady of Darkness." Taker rumbled, kissing A.o.D's neck.

* * *

"Tonight, A.o.D has a match." Marius hissed, looking at Vince and his right hand man, Super Beast. "And I'm planning on taking her out. Right after she pins Triple H, and everyone is cheering for her, I will break her little neck and end her career, maybe even end her life."

Super Beast grinned and slammed his fish into his open palm and said, "When do I get to see some action? You made me stay behind the scenes when you guys took Kane out. Why is that?"

"Simple, my friend: I couldn't let them see my ultimate weapon! But you will get some action. Maybe tonight even. If anyone tries to come out and stop me before I can finish the job, you stop them, and anyway you have too! Just make sure, especially, that the Undertaker doesn't get anywhere near me. He gets…a little insane when it comes to messing with what's his."

"No problem."

* * *

A.o.D was stretching for her match when Sweet Drama walked in and said, "I get this feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"Don't let Mark hear you say that or I won't be allowed to wrestle until Marius has been caught, and I'm not doing that." A.o.D said, not looking at her sister.

"I'm serious!" Sweet Drama cried. "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, and you act like everything is going to be okay! I wish you would stop acting like nothing in the world could ever hurt you!"

A.o.D stood up and turned and faced her younger sister with a glare. "No matter what happens in the ring tonight, its fate. I have faced a lot of things and walked away. My own mother couldn't believe I lived. She thought, over a hundred times, that I should have died, but yet, never has done anything about it. She never saved me. When I'm in the ring, I am on my own, I know that, and things could happen, I know that too, but don't you ever again act like you know what my life was like. Because you lived it on the side lines little sis."

Sweet Drama tried to stop crying, but nothing would help. Tears flowed freely down her face as she said, "You've been the glue that's held us together for so long, and now, when it looks like something could happen, you act like you're made of steel. You're not! You really not as strong as you would like to think! I've seen you with the Undertaker; he is all the support you've got now! We've all went are separate ways, despite the fact that we're together. We will always be sisters, but now we got our own lives. And even though you love Taker, you will never show him your full love for him because you are afraid of getting hurt! For once, I wish you would listen, and let someone help you!"

A knock came at the door and a stage hand poked his hand in and said, "Five minutes A.o.D."

A.o.D turned and looked at her sister and said, "I've always been about protecting the family, and maybe I was a little harder and you and Avi because you were younger, and were spared a lot of thing. But I will not simply let things slid, because one pregnant, delusional woman thinks something is going to happen. Stay out of my business Drama. Or I will take you out of it!"

With that, she brushed past her sister rather roughly, and left.

Sweet Drama collapsed on the floor, and stared at the monitor with tears running down her face. She waiting, knowing something was going to happen, because her gut instinct had never yet been wrong.

* * *

Kane turned on the T.V. as he set in his hospital room to watch Smackdown. He had this feeling something bad was going to happen. He really never followed his gut instinct, but with all that was going on at the moment, he couldn't help it. He was just thankful that Phantom was sleeping beside him in the bed, despite the nurse's protests, and the other girls had their guys. Even Avi was protected now, because a little birdie called them and told them all about how Avi was married to Matt, and looked so happy and blah blah blah.

Kane nearly choked when he saw A.o.D making her way down to the ring, unaccompanied, for a match against Triple H.

"Oh God…" He whispered.

* * *

"All right troops!" Lightning said as she paced back and forth in front of a line of wrestlers. "I've asked you all here because A.o.D is about to have a match, and since Marius has yet to be caught, we can only fear that he might try something tonight. And since most of his anger is directed toward A.o.D, I ask you to help protect her by simply looking for Marius, and anyone that might be one of his henchmen."

Big Show nodded, Carlito nodded, Undertaker grunted, Rey Mysterio hoped up into the camera's view and nodded, Batista nodded, Matt Hardy nodded, Avi was to busy holding onto Matt's arm to notice the camera, Chris Masters was flexing in front of a mirror, and finally, Shawn Michaels nodded.

"All right then! Split up into groups of two! In fact, I split you into groups for my own personal pleasure and reasons!" Lightning said, glaring at Avi who was still hanging on Matt's arm…And he didn't seem to be minding. "First off, Big Show and Taker, you are a group. Now, Carlito and Chris Masters, you are a group. Next, Shawn and Matt are a group. Avi and I will be a group, and finally, Rey and Batista, you can be a group."

Avi pouted but walked to her sister's side and waited for further orders.

"Split up, fan out, and do your job!" Lightning yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" All the wrestlers mocked, and then took off before Lightning could catch them.

* * *

Marius was hiding underneath the ring, knowing that all the little troops that Lightning had gathered, would never look for him there. And two groups of wrestlers were scanning the crowds. But he wasn't stupid enough to put his people there. In fact, all his people were dressed as security guards, not fans…And the security guards had to be strong people, so, no one noticed them. In fact, Matt Hardy was talking to one of them. He could hear the conversation over the radio.

He would just have to wait until A.o.D got the pin, because he knew she would.

Triple H was finally drug down to the ring for his match with A.o.D.

"Listen," He murmured to her. "I don't want to fight you. Because mostly, you're suppose to be worse then your sister! And Sweet Drama scares me enough, so just, pin me!"

With that, Triple H just got down on the floor and didn't move. The Ref, who had heard the conversation, and took pity on the guy, motioned for A.o.D to cover him.

Sighing, she did, and won. Big surprise.

Then, it all went dark, and she felt someone's breath on her neck and she felt fear like she had never felt before.

"Hello Angel."

* * *

Undertaker seen the screen and watched as the arena went dark. He cursed and ran to make his way to help A.o.D but was stopped by someone who looked like a problem.

"My name is Super Beast." The man said in a gruff voice. "And I am going to make sure you do not interrupt Marius while he takes care of you whore wife."

Taker seen red.

* * *

Phantom was awake and starring at the screen in horror.

"Isn't someone going to help her?" She cried, looking at Kane.

"They can't help her if someone is making sure that they can't help her." Kane whispered, pulling his wife closer to him and feeling her bury her face in his neck. "I'm sorry I am not there to help her."

* * *

A.o.D felt blow after blow connecting with her stomach, back, neck, everything. Marius was out to kill her. And she couldn't see him. She couldn't feel him, and she was terrified.

"Leave her alone!" A voice roared from somewhere up the ramp. She knew it was Taker, and felt relief, but suddenly, Marius knocked her down and gave her a vicious stomp to the back and she screamed out in agony. He broke her back, and she knew it, and so did he.

"Oh God." She whimpered, feeling the pain settling in. "I'm so, so sorry Drama. I'm sorry."

The lights came back on, and Taker was standing in the ring, kneeling down to pick A.o.D up when she screamed at him not to touch her. She needed the medic.

* * *

"Please help me." A.o.D whispered in her sleep. "Make the pain stop."

Taker sat there, at a complete loss about what he should do. He couldn't help her, couldn't move her, couldn't lie beside her or offer her any support in any way.

"Taker, I'm sorry." She whispered in her sleep.

He leaned forward and said, "For what Ally? What have you done, please tell me."

"For not trusting you, and giving you all of my love." She whispered back, still deep in her medicated slumber. "I was afraid to trust you and give you all of my love. I really didn't notice myself doing anything wrong until Drama pointed it out. And she told me this was going to happen to me, and I didn't believe her…Now look…"

She stopped talking, and tears slipped out from under her eye lids. Taker just gently held her hand and said, "We'll just have to make it all better now, won't we? We will make it better when you get out of here and back on the road to your career."

* * *

"Vince McMahon!" Marius said, entering the room that the WWE chairman was being kept in. "Good news, you are off the hook! We're letting you go, but you have to promise me one thing…or something very unpleasant might happen to your family!"

Vince nodded his family now on his mind. He wanted to get back to them.

"No legal actions! I want to be a wrestler, and I want to be able to wrestler, with contracts for all of my men of course. Simple. So, do you agree?"

Vince nodded. What he was doing, he knew was wrong, but he had faith that Marius would get his own in good time.

* * *

"This is what we are going to do!" Taker growled, looking at everyone in the eye. "First, I am getting a match with Marius, just me! I have to do this!"

Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Then, Big Show, Batista, Shawn, and Matt, you guys are getting a four on one handicap match against the bastard! I want to destroy him like he destroyed A.o.D…The doctor said it was possible that she may never wrestle again…It just all depends on her surgery." At that, the Undertaker got choked up. He turned away from the group and composed himself again. "She's been talking in her sleep, and saying a lot of things…You would almost think she was saying her goodbyes."

Phantom walked up to her brother in law, and without saying anything, enveloped him in a hug. "She'll be alright Mark. She's gone through a lot of things in her life, and for it, she's tough as nails. Nothing can hold Ally down for to long."

"I hope you're right." Lightning muttered.

A stage hand ran into the room and said, "Vince McMahon has just been found. He was wondering along the street, heading toward the arena, when Carlito noticed him. Doctors taking a look at him right now, but he looks okay!"

"Well," Sweet Drama said weakly, "Some good has come of this day."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's anothe chapter. Sorry it took so long but school and all. -pukes- Anyways, don't hate me. -grins-


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vince was all too eager to set up the match with the Undertaker and Marius. And even better, Marius merry band of idiots was banned from Ring side. And if Marius' idiots tried anything, anyone of the WWE roster who wished to fight them, was given full permission.

The match was set up at the biggest paper view of them all: Wrestlemania.

Taker was busy warming up, but he wasn't just warming up anywhere, he was warming up at the hospital, right beside A.o.D. He had a limo outside, waiting for him, for when he got the call, he would have to leave her side, and go to fight.  
"I'm going to get home, Darlin'." Taker murmured to her, as he did some practice punishment. "I want to break his back like he did yours, but I promised the boys that they would get their own turn."

In her still medicated slumber, a small smile came to her face.

Taker smiled and stopped what he was doing, walked over to her, and brushed the hair out of her face, and leaned down to kiss her.

"It'll be alright, Darlin'. Just you wait and see. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Kane was stretching in his locker room, happy to be out of the hospital, and ready to get into a brawl.

"Kane, please be careful." Phantom whispered to him, as she tried to get comfortable in the sofa in the dressing room.

Kane turned and offered her a smile, saying, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm not really planning on getting into any fight unless I have to."

Seeing she was unsatisfied with her answer, Kane walked over to her, and kneeled down before her, and kissed her. "Don't worry so much, Phantom. Everything will be fine. Besides, this is for your sister."

* * *

Marius growled as he paced around his hidden locker room.

"That snake." He hissed. "I let him go, return to his family, and tell him to set me up in matches, and what does he do? He sets me up in a match with the Undertaker. A no disqualifications match. And, my men are banned from ring side."

"You can beat him boss!" a cry went up.

Marius smirked and said, "They are going to cheat. I know it. They probably paid the Ref off or something. They'll turn the other way is something happens that's not suppose to. I know it."

"Then we won't let it happen. As long as we don't really help you, they can't say anything about it." Super Beast growled from his place in the corner. "And we'll just simply have to keep anyone from helping the Undertaker out, now won't we boys?"

A cheer went up all around and Marius smirked. Maybe things would go his way, after all.

* * *

_"The following contest is a 'No Disqualification' match. Now, making his way to the ring, Marius!"_

The crowd began booing immediately, some going as far as to throw things at him. But he didn't care. He knew to them, he was the bad guy. He had done something very wrong in their eyes. But in his, he knew he did right. She betrayed him, and she had to pay. And so he made her pay.

He got into the ring and saluted the crowd, and was greeted with more booing, so he smirked.

_"Now, making his way to the ring, from Death Valley, the Undertaker!  
_There was no normal slow entrance to the ring to psyche the other guy out, Undertaker came out running and just started pounding away on Marius. He was angry, the crowd had already picked up on that. And, the crowd knew he was angry at Marius for attacking A.o.D after he match. But the crowd didn't know that Marius had really broken A.o.D's back. They had no idea, that what Marius had been doing, was unscripted. Now, they didn't know that what he was doing was unscripted too. He was truly going to make Marius pay.

Taker suddenly pulled some brass knuckles out of the waste band of his pants and wasted no time in using them. He wasn't going to give Marius a chance to hurt him. And even if Marius did, it would not matter, no physical pain could match the emotional rage and pain within him. He felt nothing at all, and he hadn't for a while, ever since A.o.D was put into the hospital. And he wouldn't feel again, until she was out.

Taker backed Marius into the corner of the ring and growled, "Do you feel totally alone without your side kicks here to save you? Is it lonely? I think you may be getting a taste of what my wife felt when you attacked her in the ring, kept it dark so she couldn't see you to fight back. And then you tried to end her career. But I know she will come back. But by then, you will just be a fleeting memory."

Marius growled and managed to push the Undertaker away, only to be struck by a dizzy spell. He reached up slowly and touched his head and found himself bleeding.

Taker grinned and said, "Let's see how much blood I can make you lose."

* * *

Super Beast was running toward the ramp to help Marius when suddenly, he ran into someone very big and solid. He glared up to find the Big Show there, along with Kane and Batista.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kane asked. "We wanted you to stay and play with us."

Super Beast growled and said, "I like playing with big boys."

Batista's eyes went wide and said, "Don't tell me you're gay!"

"Yep."

Batista ran away screaming, being the homophobe he is, and Kane and Big Show just raised an eyebrow and turned back to Super Beast who was sending a fist their way.

Kane managed to duck the punch sent his way, but Big Show took his right in the gut, and didn't even flinch. Seeing that he was in trouble, Super Beast decided for plan B. To run like hell.

"Get back here!" Kane roared, chasing after him, with Big Show in tow.

Nobody noticed the other man who came out of the shadows smirking.

* * *

Marius was barely standing up on his own within seven minutes of the match. He had been slammed, hit with everything under God's blue sky, and then some. And Taker was showing any sign of letting up on him at all. He needed help, but it looks like he wasn't going to get it. Unless his big gun had shown up. And then it would be a miracle if he could help.

Then, the crowd was roaring, and Undertaker looked up to see a massive man running down the ramp, obviously, not about to help him.

Marius laughed weakly when he saw the guy, but it was short lived when, suddenly, Lightning jumped out of the crowd and speared the guy with all of her strength.

"Pin him Taker!" Lightning yelled, as she jumped on top of the man and began punching him in the face.

Undertaker picked Marius up and gave him a choke slam, then lifted him up by his hair and delivered the Tombstone Pile Driver.

He went for the pin, and the Ref counted to three in order a second, obviously wanting the Undertaker to win the match.

_"And here's your winner, the Undertaker!"_

The crowd was standing, and the wrestler, whoever he was, managed to get away from Lightning and pull Marius from the ring and then, disappear quickly.

Taker motioned for a mic and then, waiting for the audience to die down. He had something to say. He needed to say it.

"Wrestling has been a form of entertainment for years." He began. "But lately, it has become a battle ground. The matches you have been seeing lately, matches that involved Marius in some way or form, are not scripted. They were never meant to happen. Vince McMahon was really kidnapped, and he was held captive by Marius and his gang of thugs."

A low murmur swept through the crowd.

"The black wedding, the black wedding between the Angel of Death and I, it was real. A.o.D is my real life wife, and I love her." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "And she was attacked after her match with Triple H. Marius had the lights shut off by one of his men; he attacked A.o.D knowing that she couldn't see him or fight back. Then had men stationed around so nobody could get to her. By the time I managed to get to her, Marius had already accomplished what he wanted. My wife is lying in a hospital bed, in a drug induced coma, because Marius broke her back!"

It was silent. Not a single member of the crowd said anything, and it almost frightened the Undertaker. So he continued on, "In two weeks, my wife goes in for surgery. If all goes well, she could be wrestling within a year and a half or so. But if the surgery doesn't go well…my wife, the Angel of Death, Allydia, will never ever wrestle again. In fact, she'll be lucky if she can walk. And, there's a chance, that my wife could die."

People in the audience were crying now. What they had heard was shocking. Then, someone began to chant, "A.o.D!"

Suddenly, the whole crowd was chanting her name. Over and over. Not looking like they would ever stop. Lightning, who had made her way into the ring, was now crying, tears running down her face.

"Thank you." Taker said hoarsely into the mic, his voice thick with emotion. Now, all he wanted to do was get back to his wife.

* * *

The next show was when the Big Show, Kane, Batista, and Matt Hardy decided to take on Marius. Shawn was left in charge to watch the women, which he really didn't mind, because he would prefer to be close to Sweet Drama anyways. With what happened to A.o.D, all he wanted to do was stay by her side. He knew that the others felt the same way, but they had a job to do, and they planned on doing it too.

* * *

Taker sat beside A.o.D, holding her hand, stroking it softly with his thumb, and whispering soft words to her.

"I love you." He told her. "Be strong."

He looked at the monitor, her heart rate, everything that she was hooked to, before he heard her flat line.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

Taker sat, weary eyed in front of his family, his wrestling family. He really didn't know what to tell them. What happened at the hospital scared him, terribly.

"Marius…He's taken the game to a whole new level."

* * *

Phantom sat watching the news in fear, not wanting to see what would be on. But she knew, she had to watch it. Right after Taker had called, she and Sweet Drama had been sent away, for the time being, to a safe place where Marius hopefully wouldn't find her.

They were sent to the Undertaker's ranch in Texas.

"In today's news, the FBI is on the look out for a man who goes by the name of Marius. Marius is an employee of the WWE, and was recently…."

Phantom eyes blurred at what she saw, her sisters picture…Marius…

She didn't hear the rest.

"Oh God!" She cried.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I'm evil. -cries- I hate writing this stuff, I get all emotional, because people start to threaten me. Naw, just kidding. But this chapter is a bit serious in some parts. Might actually scare my friends. lol I hope you enjoyed this, and it is not the end! -evil laughter-


	27. She Returns

Chapter 26

"Phantom!" Kane yelled in the phone after some length of time. "A.o.D is okay! The doctor managed to find out what was wrong with her quick, and do what was necessary to reanimate her. She's going to be fine, and she's stable. At the moment, she's even awake. Taker's the only one that's allowed in their right now, on her request. She just wanted to be with him. When the doctor's told her what happened, it upset her quiet a bit. The doctor's have moved up the surgery to tomorrow, so they can get her out of the hospital as quick as possible, for her own safety."

"She's really okay?" Phantom sniffled.

"Yes! Honey, she's going to be fine. Calm down!" Kane sighed into the phone. He rubbed a hand over his head, which he hadn't shaved in a while. "You need to take care of yourself. Remember, you're pregnant."

"I know." Phantom whispered.

"Listen, Vince got a few people to volunteer to be down there with you guys. At the moment, some wrestlers are heading down there. And not just WWE wrestlers, but wrestlers from different shows. They wanted to take care of you guys because what Marius is doing is really serious."

"Who?" Phantom asked putting Kane on speaker phone so Sweet Drama could hear. "And repeat what you just said to me so Drama can hear."

"Wrestlers from different shows are coming to Taker's place to help you guys. They're from several shows. And these wrestlers are: Jeff Hardy, Raven, Kurt Angle, and please try to stay away from him, and then Chris Masters wanted to help. Triple H could possibly be down there at a later time, but he has to see if he has anything lined up."

In the background, Phantom and Sweet Drama could hear yelling.

"What's that?" Sweet Drama asked.

"The Diva's saying hello and all." Kane muttered into the phone. "Oh, as well as Matt. He wants me to tell his sisters-in-law, hello!"

"Hi Matt!" Sweet Drama and Phantom cried together.

"Well, I have to go now." Kane told them. "Because we have to go over our plans for what we're going to do to Marius."

"But…What if his band of merry idiots try to help him? You guys could get hurt!" Sweet Drama cried.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Kane said hanging up.

"We have to do something!" Sweet Drama said going into her fighting mode. "They could be in serious trouble!"

"But the wrestlers…" Phantom started.

"We'll use their help! We shall lead the army!"

"All right!"

* * *

"Are you in pain?" Taker asked A.o.D as he helped her eat.

"I really can't feel anything at the moment. That morphine is working good." She replied weakly, with a smile. "But I can tell you, it feels wonderful to get some real food down."

Taker just smiled and offered her another spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy… that he got from KFC, but he wasn't going to let the doctor's know that.

"While you were asleep, in your comatose state, you said some stuff."

"I know." A.o.D replied. "It's weird. Even though I was supposed to be unresponsive, I knew what was going on around me. And I knew when you were here. And that made me happy. I felt…I felt like nothing was wrong, because you were by my side. And I knew I had to confess to you, because I heard what was being said too. I heard what the doctors said. And I didn't want to die, or have the chance of dying, without telling you the truth first. So I did. I, at some point, have to apologize to Sweet Drama, but I'm not just ready yet."

Taker smiled and said, "It takes a lot to swallow your pride."

"Tell me about it." She murmured before she motioned that she needed a drink.

Taker helped her sip her water before asking if she wanted some more food. She told him no and just laid there for a few minutes starring at the ceiling before she said, "I knew when Marius came in here. He came in right before you did. He was hurt, I could tell that much. He was angry too. I didn't realize what he was doing until you came back and I felt myself start to slip away. I was so terrified. I didn't know what to do…I couldn't have done anything anyways but…"

A few tears slipped from here eyes. "I'm just happy to be alive."

* * *

Lightning was taking out her anger on a punching bag with Marius' face taped to it. She never thought he would stoop that low. But he did. And the guys had wanted her to go with her sisters to Taker's ranch, but she refused to go. She would be right there beside them, helping them fight, much to Batista's disapproval.

"Hello there." A silky voice said behind her.

Lightning didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Marius?" She snarled, giving a rather vicious punch to the punching bad.

"I just wanted to check up on one of my little sisters." Marius said now.

Lightning spit and turned and looked at Marius with blazing eyes and said, "Listen to me, and listen good. I will never, ever be your little sister. Nor do I want to be. You disgust me! What you tried to do to A.o.D was unforgivable! So she fell in love with someone who forced her into a marriage! So what? You thought she would never be happy? Or did you just want to ride in like a knight in shinning armor and be her savior? "

"She should have been mine." Marius growled, taking a step forward, trying to scare her.

"Well, she didn't want to be yours." Lightning told him coolly. "And it was her choice to make. And then, killing her makes it better right? I mean, if you couldn't have her, then nobody should right? Well, since I'm not your little sister, does that mean that I shouldn't belong to you? Huh? Are you going to try and kill me to Marius? Come on Marius, tell me. Are you going to hurt me too? Are you going to break my back? Or neck? Or maybe you'll just break my legs or arms or something!"

"Shut up!" Marius roared. "Shut up!"

Lightning smirked in victory. She was getting under his skin, and it was obviously bothering him.

"If you hadn't worked at that bar, you would have never have been anything. And you are nothing now. And after your match with the boys, you'll be in jail." She said, walking forward. "And all your little friends will be going with you too. Do they know that? Do they know that they are going to take the fall with you? I bet they don't! You aren't going to tell them anything, because you don't want to be alone. It scares you."

Marius backhanded her as soon as she got within arms reach of him.

"I am not going to jail." He told her, a sickening smile coming to his face. "They'll never be able to catch me."

* * *

"All right." Sweet Drama said pacing in front of all the wrestlers who had assembled in Taker's living room. "We all know that Marius' merry band of idiots are going to try and help him out during that match next week. So we have to do something about it."

"Sorry, but you're pregnant. And you are not going anywhere. Undertaker's orders. I'm here to protect you and that's what I plan on doing." Jeff Hardy told Sweet Drama.

"Listen here you neon colored skittle! My fiancée could be in danger, and if you think that I am just going to sit here, while some guys beat him to a pulp, you're wrong! I won't do it! Not because I'm pregnant, or injured, or for any other reason! Got it!"

Phantom's out burst scared everyone.

Finally, everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Sweet Drama said, from her hiding spot behind Raven.

* * *

It's obvious that some of the people at the air port were surprised to see some of the wrestlers making their way back through the air port, followed by two pregnant women to say the least. But here they were, in fear of their lives, going to the arena were RAW was to take place. Special match, set up by Vince McMahon himself.

"Well, I never really expected to be going back to the WWE." Raven muttered to Jeff Hardy.

"Me neither. But, I suppose it is for a greater good. We'll just have to hope that we don't end up on T.V., otherwise, the boss might be just a little mad at us."

Raven nodded his head in agreement as he found his seat on the plane and sat down. He was a little scared when Phantom sat down beside him, but quickly panicked when he saw that she was crying.

"Uh, don't cry…Err, its okay…STOP CRYING!"

* * *

_"The following contest is a four on one handicap match, in honor of the Angel of Death!"_

The crowd roared its approval, hoping to see a blood bath.

_"Now making his way to the ring, Marius!"_

The crowd booed him.

_"And his opponents: The Big Show, Batista, Shawn, and Matt Hardy!"

* * *

_

"Aren't you going to the arena just in case they need your help?" A.o.D asked Taker.

"No, they told me to stay here with you. Especially after what happened last time. I'm your personal guard."

A.o.D grinned, but quickly lost it when the doctor came in, announcing that her surgery was about to take place.

* * *

The troops marched into the arena when the arrived, in time to hear that the match had just started. And it took them no time to find Marius' band of merry idiots, in a room, watching the monitor, and waiting for their chance to run out and save the day.

Phantom, upon seeing them, growled, and motioned for everyone to follow her. She walked to the build in gym, and to the storage room, and found a baseball bat…a metal baseball bat. Sweet Drama grinned evilly as she found one of her own. They then, left, leaving the guys behind…

The men waited a whole ten seconds before running out after the girls running what they had planned.

By the time they got to the room that the idiots were in, they found the girls beating the crap out of all of them.

The guys wisely backed away as the girls walked away, bloody bats over their shoulders, with a look of accomplishment on their faces.

"They really, really scare me." Kurt Angle told Chris Masters, who nodded in agreement.

"And A.o.D is suppose to be worse…" Raven added, shuddering.

* * *

In the ring, where Marius was being splattered all over the ring, he had gathered that something had happened to his men. It was obvious, because they hadn't shown up to help him. And now, he was just lying in a heap in the ring, not being able to move.

The Ref took a look at him, and said that match was over. He was thankful for that, but suddenly, he managed to roll himself out of the ring, and he reached under the apron and pulled out a gun. Everyone screamed.

But he wasn't going to use it on them. They had won, and Lightning's words had played over and over again in his head. It bothered him. And he didn't want to hear her voice anymore.

"I'm so sorry Allydia…All I ever wanted was you, even when you weren't mine to have." He whispered, putting the gun to his head.

* * *

Taker answered his cell phone and said, "How'd the match go?"

"You didn't watch it?" Kane asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"No, what happened?" Taker asked, worried now.

"Marius killed himself. He had a gun hiding under the edge of the apron, and when the Ref called the match, he rolled out of the ring, retrieved the gun, and blew his brains out. His guys are going to jail, and they are not happy about it…But you'll probably see them in the hospital before you see them behind bars."

"Oh, they get involved in the match?" Taker asked, sitting down now, taking in all the information.

"No, my wonderful fiancée and her little sister rallied the troops…I mean, terrified the troops into coming back here, and then, they both took metal baseball bats to the heads of Marius' wonderful followers." Kane said, some humor in his voice.

"They got her in surgery, you know." Taker said after a few seconds of silence. "I'm worried."

"She'll pull through." Kane assured him, "And she'll wrestle again. She'll come back and kick all our asses."

"I know she will." Taker said, a grin coming to his face. "I can picture it in my mind right now."

"Yeah, it'll be great." Kane agreed.

-Three Months Later-

Vince McMahon walked out to the ring, microphone in hand, and waited for the crowd to die down, before he spoke.

"This year, has been trying. Several things have happened. Many things I wished could have been prevented. And, because of all of these events, Eric Bischoff has decided to retire…but for the hell of it, I'll just tell him, 'You're fired!' and get it over with. Now, I have decided on a new general manager. I think this person is well suited. And I think you'll find their quiet to your likings. May I present: Phantom!"

Phantom walked out, with Kane, and her stomach was showing quiet a bit.

Kane helped her into the ring and then, let her talk.

"As you know, I am now the General Manager of RAW!" She said, excitedly. "And even though I'll probably be on leave in not to long for a few months, I just wanted you to know, I plan on not letting things ever get out of hand like they did just a few months ago. And, I also have some good news to report. Today, A.o.D took her first steps! She's doing some great progress and the doctor's said that she could be back in the ring sooner than they thought!"

The crowd roared its approval, and gave her a standing ovation.

Phantom grinned at all of the, and turned, looking at all of them. Their was so many people, and they had all stood by them when things got really bad for them. "I've got a large family." She whispered to Kane.

Kane smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"After this baby is born, we're getting married."

* * *

-One Year Later-

"Shawn Jr!" Sweet Drama screamed as the baby through a handful of spaghetti at her, and it found its mark. "I swear, if you can aim that good with your feet, you'll knock me and your dad unconscious by the time you're four."

Shawn laughed as he walked into the room. He began to clean the spaghetti off of the shirt of his wife and the kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Sitter?" He asked.

"Yeah, Trish wanted to watch him. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that she can't have kids. So, she is going to watch Shawn Jr, as well as Marius and Mary."

"Ah, Kane's devil child." Shawn said, grinning. "Marius I can stand, Mary scares me. I swear, she's more like her Uncle Undertaker than anyone else."

"That's a given." Sweet Drama said, "Now, lets go."

Trish had arrived and Drama couldn't wait to get to the arena.

* * *

Music hit and the crowd was on their feet as a dark figured walked out to the top of the ramp, and starred out at everyone.

"I missed this." She murmured.

_"Now making her way to the ring, from Baton Rouge, the Angel of Death!"_

"I really, really missed this."

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Ah, that's the end. -sigh- I really didn't know what to do after all of that! But A.o.D is back and blah, blah, blah. They're married and happy and what more do you want?


End file.
